In the heat of the night
by Angels Whisper
Summary: Summer has changed Harry and Draco. But how much? Read and find out. R-rated for language, but later chapters for it´s actions. UPDATE!
1. Prologue The first dream

This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. =)  
  
Feel free to rewiew, I want to see what you think about my story.  
  
I don´t own Harry Potter, I just borrow him for awhile.  
  
^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
The thunder came closer and closer by every second. I was standing in the middle od a plain, but I didn´t see ani clouds covering the midnight sky. Wind blew few strands of my hair to my face, covering my eyes. I pushed them back behind my ears and scanned the plain for signs of life, seeing only couple nighttime birds. Now I heard the thunder only about 100 meters away. It started to scare me, ´cause there where no safe place on the plain.  
  
Little point in the horizon grew bigger and bigger, a dustcloud following it. Just then I realized that the thunder was the sound of a galloping horse. In a second or two the horse and it´s rider were only ten feet away from me. The horse was black as the night around it. But it´s rider took my breath away. He was dressed all in black, face covered with a mask, but I could see his lips stretch into a warm smile, making his emerald eyes twinkle in a way, that made my knees feeling weak. Long silk robe floated around him. I stared him with my mouth open. He laughed warmly and dismounted his horse gracefully. Black boots hit the ground with almost unaudible 'thump'.  
  
He walked towards me like a cat, silently and calculating.  
  
"Draco, you came." The voice was somehow familiar, but I just couldn´t put my finger on it.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked, looking into those captivating eyes.  
  
"Your dream."  
  
"My dream? And who are you?"  
  
He chuckled at my curiosity. "You should know, after all, we´re in your dream."  
  
He smiled softly and caressed my cheek with his warm hand, sending shivers down my spine. In back of my mind I noticed a scarlet snake tattoo crawling in the back of his right hand. I didn´t know anyone who could have that kind of tattoo.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked again.  
  
He only shook his head. "You will know me eventually."  
  
Sighing he looked to the east, where the first rays of dawn appeared. "I must go now." he said sorrowfully and looked straight into my eyes.  
  
"You will get to know me earlier than you think."  
  
His words made me happy, but it made me think. Soon I would meet him. It meant he had to be in Hogwarts!  
  
He smiled at me. "Yes, soon."  
  
His warm breath tickled my lips, making me shiver slightly. His butterfly kiss on my lips made my heart pound harder. I reached out and placed my hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled in the kiss and pushed my away, hesitating.  
  
"Soon my love, soon."  
  
With those words he mounted his horse and rode away, his robe billowing behind him. The dawn colored the plain with soft red and orange.  
  
With only my fingertips I touched my lips and smiled. "Soon." Sighing I closed my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 1 Morning

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere inside Malfoy Manor Draco woke up. Yawning he looked around, feeling little disappointed that he was back home and there were no singns of that mysterious rider.  
  
Little smile crept on his face, feeling the ghost of the kiss on his lips. 'I wonder who would he turn out to be.' he thought while climbing out of the bed. He yawned again on his way to the window. Opening the heavy green drapes he looked outside. There was the same old garden, but that morning it looked more beautiful that ever before. Early birds chirping had never sounded as lovely as it did that morning.  
  
Draco tried to stiffle a giggle, failing though.  
  
"I see you had pleasend dreams."  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Good morning mother."  
  
His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, came beside her son.  
  
"Want to tell me?" She asked with a grin. Since Lucius' death she had grown more attached to her son, knowing almost every secret Draco had, even that her son was gay.  
  
"I was on a plain with a masked man." he smiled, dreamy look in his eyes. Narcissa hugged him tightly.  
  
"Was he handsome, in the parts you saw from the mask?"  
  
"Oh yes. And he said that I would meet him soon and then he kissed me." Draco sighed. He was anxious to meet that man!  
  
"That´s great!" Narcissa was happy to see Draco like that, smiling, not sneering.  
  
"That´s wonderful darling. Now get dressed, your train leaves 11 o' clock." With a smile Narcissa left the room.  
  
Draco smiled too. That day was the first day of his seventh year at Hogwarts. He looked the wizard clock on the wall and it said 'Stop dreaming and get dressed!' Draco smirked at it and slipped out of his pyjamas, made from black silk. Wearing only his silver boxers Draco checked himself from the mirror hanging on the wall. The Quiddich had made him muscular, not bulky. The silver-blonde hair was longer than before, reaching his shoulderblades. He didn´t grease it anymore and it flowed around his face like a cloud, making him look like an angel. His almost silver eyes twinkled when he thought about that mystery rider.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
The morning wasn´t as bright and chipper in Dursley´s, where Harry was packing his trunk. 'This is the last time I have to see the Dursley´s'. The famous Boy-Who-Lived was anxious of getting away from his sorry-excuse-of-a- family. He closed his trunk and sat on it for awhile. 'What did the last night´s dream mean? I mean, okay, I fancy Draco, but do I have to look like Zorro?' Laughing inwardly Harry secured the hatch on Hedwig´s cage. "Soon we´ll out of here girl." The snow white owl hooted approvingly.  
  
"Potter!! Make sure you take everything, I mean absolutely everything, with you!"  
  
Harry looked at his whale-like uncle. "Yes, Uncle-Vernon."  
  
Harry tried to look neutral but small growl escaped from his throat. Uncle- Vernon looked terrified and almosta ran down the stairs. Chuckling Harry checked his trunks lock and lifted it easily to his shoulder. Balancing it with one of his hand he took Hedwig´s cage and walked downstairs. The trunk was light for Harry, his strength had increased during the summer. His muscles were lean but much stronger than they appeared to be.  
  
Without any kind of goodbyes Harry walked out of the door and down the streets, not looking back. The Dursley´s looked from the window after Harry, little scared. The neighbours were watching the scene equally scared, Harry looked like Death himself with his black clothes and stonelike features.  
  
After couple blocks Harry stopped, putting Hedwig on the side of a black car. Searching through his pockets Harry picked up a keychain and opened the backdoor. With one swift movement he put the trunk on the seat and picked Hedwig up. He swung the door close and opened the driver´s door. He seated himself behind the wheel and placed Hedwig on the other seat.  
  
Harry started the car and let the engine warm up while searching the glovecompartment for his CDs. Finally he chose one of them and put it on the player. Soon the car was filled with loud metal-music and Hedwig hooted accusing.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig." Harry laughed and put the volume down a bit. He fastened his seat belt and gave some gas while singing along the music.  
  
"Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief I´m trying to find a reason to live But the mindless clutter my path Oh these thorns in my side I know I have something free I have something so alive I think they shoot ´cause they want it."  
  
His car was eating miles fast and Harrys head felt light. 'This is life.' He opened his window and let the wind blew through his hair.  
  
"I feel forces all around me Come on raise your head Those who hide behind the shadows Live with all that´s dead"  
  
The King Cross´ station was infront of him and Harry took the CD out. He parked and put the CD back in it´s case. The cover said 'Creed ~ Weathered'. Harry stopped the car and took Hedwig with him when he stepped from the car. He put the cage down and took the trunk from the backseat. Checking his surroundings he pushed a hidden button. The car shrunk into a size of a toy car. Harry picked it up and locked it in his trunk, thanking his Godfather. Sirius had enchanted the car to shrink, which came useful from time to time. The car also worked without gasoline.  
  
Sighing Harry tied his shoulderlong hair with a leatherstrap. The ponytail rested in the nape of his neck. Now when his ears were bare his earring reflected the sunlight. It was a regular silverring in his right earlobe. His glasses were gone, he had bought contacts. Harry lifted his trunk to his shoulder again and picked Hedwigs cage. "Here we go for the last time." Harry smiled kinda sadly and headed towards the Platform 9 ¾.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
"We´ll see in Christmas holidays" Draco said to his mom with a big hug.  
  
"I´ll miss you" She said and waved after Draco.  
  
Pushing a trolley before him Draco went through the crowds on the platforms. He looked a man walking little ahead of him, carrying a heavylooking trunk in his shoulder. 'Hmm.. Nice ass.' he thought, licking his lips. The mentioned behind was clad in black jeans that had chains hanging from the belt links. 'Yummie.' . The man was wearing a black loose silk shirt. 'What a pity' Draco thought. His hair were long and black as the night.  
  
Then the man pulled a strand of hair behind his ear. Draco gasped. He had a scarlet snake in back of his hand!! When Draco was about to call the man, a group of people blocked his way. Draco was frustrated when he got through the group and he didn´t see the man anywhere. 'Damn!'  
  
Luckily he had noticed that the trunk the man was carrying had Hogwarts stamps on them. But the House stamp was under his hand. Draco almost shivered with delight. 'He really is in Hogwarts!!'. He placed the trademark smirk in his face and entered the Platform 9 ¾.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Harry found an empty compartment and sat down with a huff. Gentle smile on his lips he stroked the scarlet snake in his skin.  
  
~You should hide now.~ he hissed to it in Parseltongue.  
  
~Why? Are you shamed of me?~ the snake answered, with angry tone in its voice.  
  
~Of course not! Professor McGonagall don´t like tattoos and such. She wouldn´t understand that you aren´t just a tattoo, you´re my friend.~  
  
The snake sighed, in very snake-kind of way. ~Fine.~  
  
The snake moved up Harrys arm, finally stopping between Harrys shoulderblades. Harry smiled softly, the snake was a gift from Remus. It was enchanted to act like a real snake, so that Harry wouldn´t be lonely ever again. He had give it a name, Asia, ´cause it felt unfair to call it just snake.  
  
"There you are Harry!" Hermione and Ron burst into the apartment smiling like local idiots. They grabbed Harry in a big grouphug and laughed warmly.  
  
"It´s good to see you guys!" Harry said when they finally sat down. Hermione measured him smiling.  
  
"You look great! You´ve put on some weight, you look like a human again."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Harry said with faked-hurt in his voice. "So I was monster before?"  
  
They laughed again, for the shear joy of being together again.  
  
"How are you two?" Harry asked with wide grin.  
  
"Er. I. Me and 'Mione. Umm." Harry chuckled watching his best friends blushing and stuttering his words.  
  
"We are together." Hermione said for him, taking his hand. If possible, Harrys grin grew yet wider.  
  
"That´s wonderful news!" Hermione and Ron blushed deep crimson and Harry laughed. "It was about time, I´ve waited for this many years!!"  
  
"What about you? Found a guy during the summer?" Harry had told his friends that he´s gay during their fifth year.  
  
"No. But I had a dream. I was riding on a plain and saw this guy. When I ride closer, it was Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly but Ron absolutely fumed, with look of utter disgust on his face. "The Ferret Boy!!"  
  
"I prefer Malfoy." said a voice from the door. They turned to look and saw Draco standing there. Harry almost swallowed his tongue. Draco was wearing really tight black leatherpants and a white t-shirt, that was almost like second skin of his.  
  
"Look what the cat brought in." Ron said, shooting daggers from his eyes towards the blond Slytherin. Harry focused on staring outside the window, not wanting to look at Draco. 'Oh my God, he´s hot!'  
  
"Not a cat, a car. You know what a car is, eh Weasel?" Rons face was almost as red as his hair and he was boiling.  
  
"Malfoy! Shut the fuck up!!" Harry yelled, because he had a huge headache growing between his temples. Everybody stared him with their mouths open, even Draco, but Harry didn´t notice this by his hands that was rubbing his temples.  
  
"You´re okay Harry?" Hermione asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, in a second." he lifted his head and noticed that Draco had gone. Little stab of guilt went through his heart. 'I didn´t mean to shout at him. Even though he hates my guts.'  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Draco was upset, not because Harry shouted at him, but because he had thought that Harry would be the mystery rider. Everything matched, the hair, the jeans, the shirt, everything but Harry didn´t have the scartlet snake in his hand.  
  
Draco locked himself on the bathroom for awhile. He felt like crying. He had hoped and nearly prayed that Harry would be the man. Draco had had a crush on Harry at least for three years now. It was hard for Draco to be so mean to the person he dreamed at nights. 'But last nights dream was different. I could feel it.' Draco sighed and tried to push Harry out of his head. 'Get a grip Malfoy. It´s just Potter. Just.' Draco looked himself from the mirror and just couldn´t lie to himself. 'Just the object of my fantacies.'  
  
Draco splashed icecold water on his face and took deeb breath. 'Here goes, act normally.' He managed to calm down and he strapped his hair back in their place. It was time to put on the schoolrobes.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: Should I consider a career change or keep on? Rewiev and tell me what do you think. I´ve handwritten this story quite a lot, but on my computer this is much shorter.  
  
Ancient Galaxy: Thank you.. :) I do carry on. 


	3. Chapter 2 Meetings and get togethers

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Silently Draco walked back towards his compartment, deep in his thoughts. 'Back to square one, who is the..?' His train of thoughts stopped when was passing Harrys compartment. 'Wow!'  
  
Draco saw that Harry was changing to his robes and was just taking of his shirt. Dracos mouth started to water when he saw the lean muscles move beneath the tanned skin of Harrys back. In the middle of the golden-like skin was a big red spot. 'What the.?'  
  
Dracos jaw almost dropped to the floor when he realised that it was a scarlet snake, curled up in a ball. 'Well well.' Grinning like a wolf Draco opened the compartment door silently and stepped in.  
  
"A snake? That´s very un-Gryffindor of you."  
  
Harry spun around and gasped in surprise. "Malfoy?! What do you want?" Harry wasn´t exactly angry or embarrased but more likely curious.  
  
"Oh, just got curious seeing a Gryffindor with a snake tattoo. It´s almost like seeing professor Snape in pink tutu." Draco answered and sat down, measuring Harry from head to toe. 'Yummie! He has been working out.'  
  
Harry stared Draco with his mouth wide open. 'If he doesn´t close that mouth, I might not control myself.'  
  
"Snape.. In pink tutu.. Well, when that happens hell freezes over." Harry chuckled and forget that he still was only half-dressed, gripping the shirt in his hands. He woked Asia up with his chuckle and she slithered to Harrys shoulder to see what was so funny. ~Mmmm. That guy is CUTE!~ Harry burst laughing and didn´t notice the shock in Dracos face. 'So that how it is..'  
  
"A wizards tattoo.." With those words Draco left Harry and walked straight to his own compartment. 'Maybe this isn´t as bad as it seems.' Smiling like a hunter Draco started planning. 'How to make your arch enemy love you? Hmm.. Difficult.. Very difficult but not impossible.'  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
'Well, that was weird.' Harry thought putting on his school robes. He smiled little when he put on his Gryffindor Prefect- bagde. 'Though, I didn´t mind.' He shooked his head chuckling.  
  
Hermione and Ron returned to the compartment, both looking little ravished. 'Must been snogging somewhere. Good for them.' Hermione and Ron looked questioningly at Harry and his rather pleased smile.  
  
The train stopped and Harry heard Hagrid calling the first years to follow him. 'Has it been really six years?' Harry sighed and stepped out of the train. There were carriages waiting for them and they headed towards one of them, failing to notice Draco following them few steps behind. He got in the same carriage with them and caused Rons bloodpressure to increase to alarming level.  
  
"Ferret!! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ron yelled at him, ignoring Hermiones 'shushes'.  
  
"Ain´t it obvious? I´m sitting on a carriage, on my way to Hogwarts." Draco was as cool as a block of ice.  
  
Ron was going to blow up, but Harry shook his head to his best friend and he looked clearly amused. Asia slithered to Harrys neck, to take a look what was causing the noise. ~It´s the cute guy again!~  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with question in her eyes and saw smiling Asia on his neck. "Oh my God! You´ve got Wizards Tattoo!!" She was staring at it and Asia flicked her tongue at Hermione. Rons eyes widened when looked at the tattoo. "Cool."  
  
Harry smiled widely at them. "She´s gift from Moony."  
  
Draco chuckled at them. "You´re acting like they would be that rare." He rolled his sleeve up, exposing his pale arm and a green dragon in his arm. They all looked at it and Harry smiled.  
  
"Figures." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Draco put his sleeve down and looked at Harrys eyes.  
  
"You with a dragon. It figures."  
  
Surprising the Trio completely Draco laughed. "It does, doesn´t it?" Draco had wide smile on his face.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow and stared at Draco. "You´ve changed."  
  
"Well, ain´t it a shame?" Draco grinned at them and jumped out of the stopped carriages. 'Well, it´s your move now Harry.'  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
"What´s up with him?" Ron asked confused. "He´s our number one enemy and he acted towards us like.. well a human!"  
  
"I don´t know.." Harry said and grinned widely. "..but I kinda like it." Laughing he jumped out and was followed by smiling Hermione and puzzled Ron.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and Harry saw Draco walking behind Professor Snape. 'Why he had changed?'  
  
They all went to the Great Hall and sat down to their House tables. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the staff table and they waved to Harry with big smiles on their faces. They teached the DADA classes together. Harry waved back at them with equally big smile on his face. Dumbledore smiled too at Harry and looked Draco widening his smile. 'He truly knows it all.'  
  
Draco noticed the looks he was getting and he raised his head to look at Harry. He smiled to Harry and Dumbledore and continued to chat with his housemates.  
  
The sorting ceremony went by and Dumbledore gave them the usual warnings. Then he smiled to all of them.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you all your House Prefects. Gryffindor: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Hufflepuff: Susan Bones and Justin Finch- Fletchey. Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Rawenclaw: Cho Chang and Terry Boot. Would you come here so everyone could see you?"  
  
They raised from their seats and walked towards the staff table. Standing in front of the school they were a bit nervous.  
  
"Thank you. Now let the feast begin!" With small hand movement from Dumbledore the tables were filled with all sorts of food. The Prefects were about to return to their tables when Dumbledore stopped them.  
  
"I asked you here for another reason too. Because the House dorms are filled to the maximum, there aren´t room for two separate rooms for Prefects. So we made few arrangments. Now there are own rooms for you all, but they aren´t in your Houses. You will have to share a common room with your pair but you have your own bedroom. Does this soung okay to you?"  
  
They all nodded so Dumbledore continued. "I sorted you in pairs as follows: Ms. Granger and Ms. Bones. Ms. Chang and Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Boot and Mr. Finch-Fletchey."  
  
The nearest teachers clasped their hands over their hears, fearing the coming burst of Harry and Draco. When it didn´t come they stared at the two boys who just nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
Remus´ and Sirius´ eyes were almost the size of a plate when they stared at Harry. "Who are you? What have you done to Harry?!" Sirius managed to stutter.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulder little. "I guess I´ve matured." He returned to his seat and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"You´ve dreamed about Malfoy, you´re almost happy about your little fights with Malfoy and now you didn´t even flinch when you were paired with Malfoy!"  
  
Ron looked like lightning would have struck him. "PAIRED UP WITH MALFOY!?! What the HELL does that mean?" The entire Gryffindor table, few of the Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs and one certain Slytherin was watching the situation slosely.  
  
"The House Prefects are going to live in pairs. ´Cause girl-boy pairs are out of the question Dumbledore put as together. I don´t know why me and Draco, but I don´t really mind." Harry explained to his friend.  
  
"Draco? Since when he was Draco instead of Malfoy?!"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron and looked over to Slytherin table. "Since I have to live with him."  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Draco felt giddy. 'I´ve got Harry as a room mate, I´ve got Harry as a room mate.' Almost chanting it out loud Draco smiled. 'Harry didn´t even protest! He had even stood up for me, against the Weasel.'  
  
Dumbledore announced the ending of the feast and the Prefects giuded the first years to their Houses. Draco was absentminded, when he took the first years to the dungeons, stopping in front of portrait of a blackhooded man.  
  
"Password?" it snarled.  
  
"Unicorn Blood!" Draco spoke loudly enough to everyone hear him.  
  
Draco told them about the House rules when he stepped into the Common Room and then he and Pansy showed them their dorms. Returning to the Common Room, where Snape was waiting, Draco was getting nervous. 'How will Harry react when we´re alone? I´m not waiting that he would pounce on me (allthough, who am I to stop him?), but what if that cool attitude would turn out to be just an act?'  
  
Snape gave the first years his 'welcome'- speech before guiding the Prefects to their new rooms. Stopping in front of a portrait of a knight Snape looked at Draco.  
  
"This your room. The Password is 'Lair of snakes'." The knight nodded and revealed the hole.  
  
Draco stepped inside chuckling. ''Lair of snakes.' Now that was funny.'  
  
Harry was allready inside, sitting on a black leather couch, wearing the same clothes that he had on the train. 'Keep it together, control yourself. Oh, why he had to look so sexy?!'  
  
Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Aah, Draco.."  
  
Harry stood up and headed towards Draco. 'Oh my God, what is he doing?' Harry took two bottles of butterbeer from the table and uncapped them.  
  
"Will you accept my peace offering?" he said and offered the other bottle to Draco.  
  
Grinning Draco took it and he proposed a toast. "To the truce!"  
  
"To the truce!" Harry repeated and they drank their bottles empty. "Come, I´ll give a tour around."  
  
Harry showed him the bathroom, which had one shower stall and one enourmos tub. The colorscale was mostly creamywhite, but there was also deep oceanblue. Next Harry showed him Dracos room. It was colored with Slytherin green and silver. There was a mahogny four-postered beth with dark green hangings and silk coverlets.  
  
"Cool. What is your room like?"  
  
Harry showed his own room, which was exact copy from Dracos room, except the colors were scarlet and gold.  
  
"Nice."  
  
The Common Room was rather cosy with the big marble fireplace, two mahogny study tables and diningtable and the leatherfurnitures around the fireplace. There was two couches and two chairs.  
  
"Hope you don´t mind?"  
  
Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "Mind what?"  
  
"I changed the color of the couches. They were very ugly yellow."  
  
"Urgh, yellow couches. Thanks Harry."  
  
"You´re welcome." Harry settled on one of the couches and Draco jumped on the another.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you didn´t protest when Dumbledore put us together as roommates?" Draco was biting his lower lip, fearing for the answer but couldn´t help to keep his hopes down.  
  
"Well, first of all, I knew he would put us together, two as stubborn and so on. Secondly, at the carriage you behaved nicely, on your standards. So I thought that we might become friends after all."  
  
Draco thought about it. "Yeah, we could become friends." Then he laughed, in a nice way. "Have you any idea how long I´ve waited those words from you?"  
  
"When you put it like that, a long time?"  
  
"Yeah, about six years by now."  
  
"That´s a long time, but why? I mean, all those years you were mean to me and my friends. You wanted to be my friend?" Harry rolled over on his stomach and looked straight to Dracos eyes, resting his chin on the armrest.  
  
'Oh my God, those eyes.' Draco sighed mentally. "When you rejected my friendship you hurt my feelings. I was mad at you but at the same time I admired you.. And thanked you."  
  
"Thanked me?"  
  
"Yeah, you rejected me for my actions. You didn´t want to be my friend just for who I am. You weren´t impressed by my family name."  
  
"You being a pampered brat it would been hard to be impressed. But now you´re.. Draco and that´s impressing.  
  
Draco sighed and smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"You´re welcome." Harry returned the smile, making butterflies fly around Dracos stomach. Harry got up and yawned.  
  
"Good night Draco."  
  
"G´night Harry."  
  
Looking after Harry Draco smiled. 'See you tonight, I hope.' He also went to his bedroom and changed into his pyjamas. 'I hope I see pleasent dreams.' Chuckling he slipped between the sheets.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: aww, my poor fingers. I´ve typed this and someother things whole day and my fingers are like sausages now. : (  
  
So, there was another chapter, I´ve got four another ready, but I have to type them.. *moans for the agony to come*  
  
ciceronian: thanks. And I will update, both the story and the settings. Who could I´ve miss such a thing?! *smacks her forehead, loudly* :/ Now there´s also possibility to leave anonymous (spelling right, dunno) rewievs. But rewiev anyway!! : )  
  
freaktheangelofdarkness: here you are! : )  
  
xx Dodo xx: Glad you love the snake, I love her too.. It´s a pity that she´s just piece of my imagination. :/ And here´s another chapter for you..  
  
Pyrefly: He will, he will.. there´s so much to come, this is juuuuust the beginning.  
  
aut0m4t1cfl0w3rs: they will.. eventually. *evil grin* but not in this chapter. And what´s wrong with long hair?! *chuckle*  
  
Keep on rewieving, I see if I can post the next chapter tomorrow.. or tonight, if I can. See you soon! : ) 


	4. Chapter 3 Another dream, the morning a...

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on. I should warn that this chapters actions nearly belongs to the 'horror' section.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The plain was gone. Instead of the miles and miles of sand and no trees there was oceans of blue, red and white flowers. Humming on a muggle song I started picking different kinds of flowers and braided them into a lei.  
  
"Ain´t this cute?"  
  
"Hello Draco." I was standing with my back towards him, smiling softly.  
  
"Who´s going to get those?" he asked, moving closer swiftly.  
  
"Don´t know yet."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Draco had stepped infront of me.  
  
"Like I could stop you."  
  
Draco smiled, really smiled, looking me with those silvery eyes. His lean fingers entwined with mine and he pulled me close to him.  
  
"You could." he pulled me closer, making our bodies touch.  
  
".stop me." he looked into my eyes from only inches away. His breath was warm and it smelled so sweet, like peppermint.  
  
".if you wanted." He smiled devilishly.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
My heart was trying to escape from my ribcage. He smiled slowly and closed the distance between us, kissing me gently. I run my hands up his arms, caressing his muscles. Draco sighed into the kiss, putting his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. *Beeb!* A small moan escaped from my lips when Draco licked my lips, asking me to open up. *Beeb!* Slowly I started to disappear. *Beeb!*  
  
"Draco."  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Beeb! Beeb! Beeb! The snitch-clock was going crazy. "Allright, allright, shut up!!"  
  
Harry groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Not happy, that was only think that could describe Harrys feelings. 'It was good dream and that darn clock had to ruin it.'  
  
Harry sat up and looked around, seeing everything in a big blur. 'Shit.' Finally he got up, yawning loooong. He headed towards the bathroom, lifting his lowriding pyjama pants. But the silk material slipped right back and Harry gave up. He streched his body, grunting when his muscles ached.  
  
Yawning again he started thinking about the dream. 'Does Draco see dreams of me? Or is it just me?' He stepped inside the bathroom and felt a steamwall hit him in the face. 'So Draco is a early bird, he have allready bathed.' Or that was what Harry thought.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Draco was very frustrated. 'Why he had to disappear!!' Huffing he gathered his towel and other things and headed towards the bathroom, to take a long warm bath. 'I hope I´m not the only one with these dreams.'  
  
He turned the tabs to run hot water to the tub. Waiting it to fill he brushed his teeth. 'This is really getting on my nerves. I have to do something, or I go absolutely insane!' Finishing with his teeth Draco slipped out from his pyjamas and stepped into the warm water. 'Oooooh.. Yeah..' Moaning like a man having an orgasm he leaned back, sliding beneath the surface. The warm water relaxed his muscles and made him little drowsy. He hold his breath for almost a minute and resurfaced. 'This is life. I do hope though that Harry would be here with me.'  
  
'What´s that?' Draco listened carefully. Somebody was breathing. 'Oh my God. This got to be dream.' Moving swiftly Draco looked around the bathroom, seeing merely shadows ´cause all the steam in the bathroom. Then he saw big, human shaped shadow by the sink.  
  
"Whacha going here Harry?"  
  
Harry was just putting his contacts on and thanks Dracos sudden appearence he poked his own eye. "Shit!"  
  
Draco laughed amused, allthough he was getting rather aroused. The situation was so tempting, he was naked in the tub and Harry was wearing only pyjama bottoms. 'Pity for the steam. I can´t see a thing!'  
  
Harry turned to glare Draco with one eye, while he was rubbing the one he poked. "Had to scare me?" 'That glare would make even Snape green with envy!'  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I was here first." Draco raised an eyebrow, knowing that Harry wouldn´t see it from the steam. 'And his practically blind without his glasses!"  
  
"I´m sorry. I´ll just take my contacts and leave."  
  
Harry turned towards the mirror and put on his contact to the left eye. 'This is my chance.'  
  
"Don´t hurry, I was just finishing."  
  
Harry just got the other contact on when Draco moved to get his towel. 'Will he watch or will he leave?' Draco grabbed the white towel and raised it infront of the tub and was cheering inwardly. 'Yes, he looked!' He got up behind the towel and wrapped it around his slim waist.  
  
Little disappointment went through him when Harry didn´t blush at all, he just measured Dracos body smiling approvingly. Draco had to fight the urge to slap him. 'Why doesn´t he react at all?!'  
  
"You´re such a show-off." Harrys smile grew wider and he licked his lips amused.  
  
"Come on, lessons will start in half an hour." With that he walked out and left a fuming Draco behind.  
  
'Is he blind?! I´m standing in front of him nearly naked and he starts to talk about school!!' Draco stormed out and crashed straight to Harry.  
  
"Harry wha-?" He almost lost his balance, but luckily Harry got a grip from his arm and he pulled Draco closer to steady him. Draco caught his falling towel in nick of time.  
  
"Sorry mate." Harrys face was only few inches away and their naked upper bodies were merely millimeters apart. The heat radiating from Harrys body made Dracos breathing ragged. 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.' Dracos heart was beating rather quickly.  
  
Harrys eyes were turning into darker shade of green when intense feelings were wahing through him. Without thinking Draco raised his hand, the one that wasn´t holding the towel, behind Harrys neck and pulled his head closer making their lips touch. Even so close Draco saw Harrys eyes clearly and there where few flashes of surprise but they disappeared soon.  
  
Harry started to kiss Dracos lips so carefully that the kiss was lighter than butterfly. 'Yeeeeessss.' Draco replied to it and closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss fullheartedly. Sliding his fingers to Harrys hair he pulled the green eyed boy closer, making their bodies align perfectly. Draco parted his lips and licked a sensitive spot on Harrys lower lip, seeking for entrance. Harry moaned at the kiss and it gave Draco the needed opportunity to push his tongue into Harry mouth, tasting and exploring. Harrys tongue linged with his and they both were lost in the feeling of others lips.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
'Is this dream?' the thought crossed Harrys mind and it faded away almost immediately. He let himself drown to the feeling of Dracos silk soft lips on his, coaxing moans from him. Slowly Harry let his hands travel on the sides of Draco, caressing the smooth skin with his fingers. Gently he nippled Dracos tongue, drawing a long moan from him.  
  
Loud knock on the door made them jump apart, gasping for breath.  
  
"Sirs, there´s a redhead boy and frizzyhaired girl in here. Do you want to meet them?" Harry looked at Draco, wanting him to answer.  
  
"In a minute Galahad." Draco said shakily.  
  
"What do we do now?" Harry asked, pointing at their lack of clothing.  
  
Draco got panicked as well and they both ran to their rooms to change. This took only couple seconds, ´cause both cheated a little by using their magic. They grabbed their backs and stopped just before stepping out.  
  
"Tonight. We´ll talk. Okay?" Harry asked, smoothing Dracos lips with his thumb. Draco nodded and quickly pecked Harrys lips. They stepped outside and were greeted by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy." They said in unison.  
  
"Weasley. Granger." Draco nodded at them and ran towards Divination tower.  
  
"Morning." Harry smiled widely and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"So, how was your first night with Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Great! We made a truce and." Ron interrupted Harry.  
  
"Great?! Harry, you´re speaking of the slimy Slytherin we´ve hated for six years!!"  
  
Harrys smile faded and great sorrow filled his glowing eyes, making them look dull. Without words he left them behind and nearly ran to the classroom and sat down with Seamus, who looked rather surprised.  
  
"Well done Ron." Hermione said, shooking his head.  
  
"What?! Why Harry was so giddy about making a truce with Malfoy!?" the redhead was nearly boiling.  
  
"You didn´t know? You call yourself Harrys best friend and you didn´t know that Harry have had a crush on Malfoy since fourth year." Hermione looked sternly to Rons eyes, making him feel like a bug.  
  
"He.. He never told me.."  
  
"No wonder. You always act like this. He even hesitated to tell you that he´s gay. He was fearing for you reaction, which was rather expected if I remember correctly."  
  
Ron blushed deep crimson and lowered his head. Silently they walked to their places and Ron tried to look Harry in the eyes but Harry stubbornly looked away. 'Why he had to bring my mood down?'  
  
Harry listened McGonagalls teaching absentmindedly, re-playing the kiss in his mind. Soft smile tugged in the corners of his mouth. 'He started it, so he must have some feelings for me.' Almost giggling Harry followed the teaching more concentrated than minute ago. 'This just might workout after all.'  
  
*****  
  
The lessons went by smoothly and Harry was getting restless. 'Double Potions with Slytherins! I wonder how will he behave? Will he ignore me totally, will he be like a friend or will he kiss me in front of everybody?' Fearing the first and last Harry walked towards the dungeons.  
  
The dungeons were cold and damp, like always. Harry walked silently through the halls with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Uhm.. Harry?" Ron said and grabbed Harrys shoulder gently.  
  
"Look, I´m sorry.. For my behaviour this morning.."  
  
Warm smile spread across Harrys lips and he patted Rons shoulder. "I forgive you and I´m sorry too, I over-reacted."  
  
Ron smiled shyly. "Hermione explained me somethings and you have nothing to apologise. I behaved like an ass."  
  
"You´re right." Harry grinned, teasing Ron. Laughing loudly the Trio stepped inside the classroom.  
  
Harry scanned the room, looking for certain blond head. And he was sitting on the front row, reading something from the book. Hearing the laughter he raised his head and smiled widely, his silver eyes lit up with joy. and love. 'He´s so.. so..' Harry couldn´t finish his thought and just smiled at Draco.  
  
"Harry! Come here." Surprising all the Slytherins and nearly all Gryffindors Draco had called ´Harry´, not ´Potter´ to sit with him, willingly!!  
  
Harry took the seat on the left side of Draco, but Hermione and Ron were walking on the back rows of the classroom.  
  
"Weasley! Granger! There´s room in here."  
  
Slytherins stopped breathing. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, was sitting with the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die and he invited the Mudblood and the Weasel too!!  
  
Harry was overly happy. 'Draco don´t want to fight with my friends anymore.' No one noticed when Harry placed his hand on Dracos knees and gave it a light squeeze, thanking his silently.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
The Potions went by uneventful, Snape was surprisingly ignoring the Gryffindors and he had deduct only 20 points from them. 'Sevvie is softening.' Draco packed his books and was waiting for Harry when Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle came to him, looking not so happy.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?! They´re the enemies of the entire Slytherin House!" Zabini much like Ron when he was going ballistic.  
  
"Not mine." Draco was Malfoy again, cold and arrogant.  
  
"That´s just disgusting!" Crabbe and Goyle spat.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why´s that?"  
  
The question came from behind the tree Slytherins. When they spun around Draco saw that it was Harry, looking like an angel of death with his black hair hanging loose, flowing down to his shoulders. The emerald eyes held a promise of a slow and very painful death to everyone, who would be brainless enough to attack him. Or Draco. 'Wow, he is scarier than Sev and Voldemort together.'  
  
Obviously the other Slytherins shared his opinion, ´cause they were shaking a bit and words had left their mouths. Harry growled like hunting beast and his lips streched into a predatory smile, revealing his pearlwhite teeth. And two long and very sharplooking fangs.  
  
'HOLY SHIT!!' Dracos mind told him to run for his life, but he´s legs gave up under him and he fall on his knees, staring Harry with his mouth wide open.  
  
"I repeat. Why you find our friendship disgusting?" His voice was cold as grave. He almost glided towards the petrified Slytherins growling louder. The trio got their feet working and they ran screaming past trembling Draco, away from Harry.  
  
"Cowards." Harry stepped towards Draco and saw that the blonde was curled into a small shaking ball. Harry kneeled beside him and gathered him into his arms. "It´s okay, I´m not gonna hurt you."  
  
Murmuring soothing words to Dracos ear he rocked back and forth, stroking Dracos hair.  
  
"How.. I mean you.. They.." Draco started to shake violently and Harry held him closer.  
  
"You mean the fangs? It´s a long story and I don´t want to tell it here. Tonight in our Common Room at 19 PM?" Harry looked into Dracos eyes, asking wordlessly for his forgiveness. Draco sighed.  
  
"Ok, but you have a lot explaining to do." He smiled at Harry shyly. 'He defenced me. He fought for our friendship. He.'  
  
Harry smiled widely and Draco saw that the fangs were gone. 'Strange.'  
  
Harry helped him back to his feet and kissed his both hands. 'Tonight my love.'  
  
With that he headed towards Great Hall. 'This is weird.'  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: I know I know, you propably hate me.. But this story has the life of it´s own, I cant control it. : (  
  
ciceronian: I´m honored. *bows ´til forehead almost touched the floor* hope you don´t get mad at me, when I turned this story to this.  
  
kendra1117: Yeah, my fingers are lot better, they were on the icebucket through the night. : ) this goes bit weird but hey, it´s just the way my mind works, can´t help it. :/  
  
Miss. Charlet: thanks, I liked the tattoo idea too. I would like a talking, moving tattoo myself but..  
  
*sigh* hope you like this.  
  
I´ll keep on updating, but next week I´m returning to work, but I´ll see what I can do. ; ) 


	5. Chapter 4 Explanation

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'I blew it. Now Draco will hate me forever.' Harry paced up and down the room, desperate thoughts going through his mind. He feared the conversation he was going to have with Draco later that night. All the days classes were a big blur in his mind. 'His propably talking with Dumbledore asking for removal from me. Thank God Dumbledore knows, he would kick me out of the school otherwise.'  
  
He looked at the clock in his nightstand. 'Still hour to go.' He took his enchanted CD-player from his trunk and put it on his studytable. Putting a cd inside he sighed. 'Will he come?' Loud music filled the room and Harry stripped from his shirt, slinging it in his room. He was wearing only his black jeans and he listened the music with his eyes shut. The words of the song brought faint smile on his lips. They were kinda appropriate for the situation:  
  
"Fuck it all fuck this world fuck everything you stand for. Don´t belong don´t exist don´t give shit don´t ever judge me!"  
  
He looked at the cover and chuckled "Slipknot. How cute. " He chuckled although he felt like one real slipknot was choking him. Sighing he waved his hand and a punchbag appeared in the middle of the room, hanging from thin air with his boxing gloves. Harry warmed his muscles up slowly and tied his gloves to his hands. Starting with slow punches he hit the bag. Soon he was taking his frustration into the hits. 'He will.' Right hook. '.never love me.' Left straight. 'I mean, why would he? I´m a freak!' The kick almost send the bag to the opposite wall. Silent sob escaped from his throat and he hugged the bag. 'He propably hates me. And it will surely kill me.'  
  
The bag got again the punches when Harry determined to get everything from his mind, for the time being. 'I have to trust on the Fate, although she had let me down so often.'  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Draco entered the Common Room and was facing the most delicious sight of his entire life: HIS Harry was boxing topless, his golden skin was glowing in the light ´cause the sweat covering his body. His eyes were glowing unnaturally and the emerald was more brighter then ever. 'Will he look like that when we´re going to make love?' Draco thought and licked his lips.  
  
Then he saw the CD-player on the table and he shut it down with a flick from his wand. The music stopped and so did Harry. He turned to look Draco panting for air and he was somehow misplaced.  
  
"Draco. You came."  
  
Smiling to the memory Draco nodded. "Yes, and I´m waiting for your story."  
  
Harry nodded also and waved his hand: the CD-player, punching bag and glowes disappeared. He sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Few silencing spells and he waited Draco to sit down in the chair before the started.  
  
"I presume that you have figured out what I am."  
  
"A vampire."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But doesn´t vampires have to stay out of the sunlight?"  
  
"Yes, but let me this whole thing. Then I answer to your questions." Harry smiled at him shyly and looked to the floor and started to tell.  
  
"This all started in the end of last year. I was walking on the shore of the lake. I know, I was stupid for walking around in the middle of the night, but I needed fresh air. I was counting on that the near dawn would protect me, so you can imagine that I was surprised when something attacked me from behind. The attacker nearly strangled me when he yanked my head to my shoulder. The attacker bit my neck and I couldn´t even scream. The blood he or she suck from me weakened me so I couldn´t fight back when he or she forced me to drank his or her blood. Then I passed out."  
  
Harry gulped and sighed. "Hagrid found me there when the dawn was nearly there. The rushed me to the Hospital Wing. My next memory was that I woke up in this windowless room, so that I wouldn´t be fried in the sun. Dumbledore found a cure, or infact three, for me. Firstly he find a cure to my "sunallergy". Then Snape was in this mess too. He´s the one who brews me this potion, I need it every day. Then my "garlic-allergy" was cured in the same way. I need that potion once a week, ´cause garlic isn´t lethal to me. Last potion is for my thirst of blood. That I need to take also every day."  
  
"Is that way Snape was behaving nicely today? He got friends with you?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He doesn´t provoke me. The bloodthirst-potion faides quicker if I get mad. And if it faides, I´m going crave for blood. So he behaves nicely, he doesn´t want a mad vampire in his classes."  
  
"What about your fangs? They disappear when you stopped raging in the hallway."  
  
"Vampires fangs aren´t visible all the time. They appear when the vampire is ready to eat. Or really pissed off. The latter is my excuse this time." Harry said staring at his hands.  
  
"How many knows about this?" Draco was looking at Harry with little smile. 'So he was mad at those jerks. So I mean something to him.'  
  
"Dumbledore, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Snape and now you." Harry looked carefully at Draco.  
  
"What about Weasley and Granger? And the three morons you nearly attacked?"  
  
Harry looked ashamed. "I haven´t told Hermione or Ron, they have gone through enough allready. This would be the last drop. And the three is taken care of. They must have ran to Snape and he should have wiped their memories away."  
  
Harry bowed his head, letting his hairs fall to cover his teary eyes. "I guess you want to leave me now." One tear slipped from his eye when he let out shaky sigh.  
  
"How does the vampire effect on your powers?"  
  
Harry sighed softly again. "My magic has nearly tripled it´s powers. My wand is merely a coverup. My fysical strength has increased and I can hear, smell, taste, feel and see better."  
  
"Why the contacts?"  
  
"They are for the vampire seeing. I don´t want to see so clearly. I could count Rons freckels from other side of a Quidditch field. So they lessen it just a bit.  
  
"Is that all or should I knew anything else?"  
  
"The bloodthirst-potions help to last a week without blood. So when I need blood I travel to London, where I have my personal bloodbank. It really deliveres blood to the hospitals but I own it and the staff is hypnotized to ignore missing bloodbags. I do this so I wouldn´t have to suck my meals from peoples."  
  
Harry wiped his tears away and pushed his hair back. "So, what will you do now?" Harry feared the answer more than anything he had before.  
  
"Last question. Do you live forever?"  
  
Harry chuckled softly. "I was waiting for that. Yes, I live forever. There´s only two ways to kill me: the killing curse and sunlight. Other ways are just nonsence, garlic can only make me faint."  
  
Harry rubbed his temples. "Urgh, the thought of garlic makes my head hurt."  
  
"Is that all?" Draco smiled warmly but Harry didn´t see this from his shut eyes.  
  
"Yes, and I need your decision." Harry said sorrow in his voice.  
  
"I don´t hate you."  
  
Harry looked up at Dracos eyes, hope filling his own eyes. "Why not?"  
  
"First of all, you promised not to hurt me and I take your word for it. Secondly, I´ve always thought that vampires are cool things. Thirdly, I called my 'love'. And the biggest reason is, that I love you, no matter what you are." Draco raised from his chair and kneeled in front of Harry, who was trembling slightly.  
  
"How could you love me? I´m not even human." Draco placed one finger on his lips.  
  
"Shush now, don´t speak like that."  
  
Draco replaced his finger with his mouth and kissed Harrys lips with all love he could provide. Gathering Harry in his arms he sighed into the kiss. 'He´s mine and I´m his and that´s the way things should be.' Slowly he let his fingers travel on Harrys back, admiring the smooth and flawless skin. Hesitating Harry raised his hands to Dracos sides, waiting for rejection. When it didn´t came and Draco nearly purred with approvement Harry started to move his hands on Draco´s lower back, kissing Draco back with so much tenderness that Draco wanted to cry.  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer and deepened the kiss by opening his lips and licking softly Draco´s lips. The moan he coaxed was sweet and the lean fingers on his back were raised to his hair to keep him close.  
  
Sudden cough made them jump apart. Snape was standing on the portrait hole with two goblets in his hands and his face was darker than ever.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The question was pointed mostly to Harry, but Draco glared at him.  
  
"Ain´t it obvious, SEVVIE?" Dracos voice was dripping with venom. 'Like he hadn´t ever seen couple guys kissing.'  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow and put the goblets down on the table. With a flick of his wand Draco was sealed inside a sound-proof bubble.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: I want to leave you waiting. This the end of this chapter, and next chapter will come later. When, I don´t know. Like I said, I´m returning to work, but I´ll see if I have time to write this thing after my day.  
  
And sorry for the shortness of this, but I´m tired and I want to sleep.  
  
So, what do you think? Harry is a vampire, Sevvie isn´t bad like he have been earlier etc.  
  
Pyrefly: So, now you know. Harry is a vampire, there for he has fangs. Hope you did enjoy. : ) This fic is far from over, so keep on reading!  
  
Rhaevyn: Thanks. *big smile* Here was the next chapter, hope you liked it.  
  
rotschopf: Now it´s explained. And I kinda warned that it´ll be almost horror, didn´t I? : ) hope you´re okay and can continue to read this. : )  
  
hellsangel26: I guess you´re right. It´s always Draco whos the vampire. Oh well, this is going to have few dramatic twists and turns. ´Mione and Ron doesn´t know anything about this, but I´m going to change that in the future. Hope you like it. 


	6. Chapter 5 Little snogging

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What the hell were you doing?! Do you even realise that you´ve dangered Dracos life?!" Snape was nearly yelling.  
  
"A kiss doesn´t kill anybody, but if you mean the whole vampire thing, he knows."  
  
"He. Knows..?"  
  
"Yeah, I told him everything, well at least most of it."  
  
"Why?" Snape was cooling down.  
  
"´Cause I blew my cover today. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle had him cornered and I was defending him but it got out of hand: my fangs appeared."  
  
"So I that´s why they were so hysteric, blabbing about vampires. Don´t worry, I erased their memories. But why did you defend Draco in the first place? He could beat them even blindfolded."  
  
"He´s my Chosen One."  
  
Snape paled slightly. "You´re sure about that?" Harry just nodded.  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
"Not yet. He had a busy day and I don´t want him to freak out."  
  
Snape sighed and removed the bubble from Draco. "I hope that you know what are you doing." It wasn´t adressed to neither of them, but both of them answered with a simple "Yes."  
  
"Okay. Here´s your potions Harry."  
  
Harry trank them frowning. "They still taste like old socks."  
  
Snape smiled slightly and left the room without words. Draco came to hug Harry from behind, kissing his shoulder.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Harry leaned back slightly and inhaled the warn scent of Draco, sighing softly.  
  
"Nothing much, he thinks that I dangered you life."  
  
Draco rested his hands on Harrys abdomens, caressing the with his fingertips. "You? You´re tame as a kitten. For a vampire." Harry laughed and entwined his fingers with Dracos.  
  
"I love you, you know?" The words were silent but Draco heard them.  
  
Draco spun Harry around and captured Harrys lips in sweet kiss, moving his hands up and down on Harrys back and got him purr. Harry nippled Dracos lower lip with his teeth, smiling. His lean fingers buttoned Dracos robes open and they fell off with some help from Draco.  
  
Harrys purring got louder when saw Dracos shirt. It was like the one in the train ride but this was black.  
  
"How do you even get these on? They are so tight." Harry tugged the shirt out of Dracos pants, touching his soft skin.  
  
"With magic." Dracos voice was getting hoarse, when Harry moved his hand up his sides and got the shirt off.  
  
Draco pushed Harry to the couch and crawled over him. "Like I said, you´re tame as a kitten."  
  
He bowed his head down and kissed Harrys neck, biting gently. The purring was hypnotizing and Harry pulled Draco closer, making their bodies touch all the way. They both moaned loudly when they hardened manhoods touched through their pants.  
  
"Draco.. Wait.. Please.." Harry tried to gather his last pieces of self- control, he knew he that they couldn´t go further, at least tonight.  
  
"What?" Dracos eyes were misty silver and filled with lust.  
  
"Not tonight. We can´t.." Harry tried to calm down, finding it very difficult with Draco lying on top of him, breathing warmly. 'I have my Chosen One on my arms and I have to stop. Oh this is such torture.'  
  
"But why?" Draco pouted and Harry had to fight his urges harder. 'God, give me strength, for I must do this.'  
  
"´Cause if we go on, you´re bond to me, forever."  
  
"You don´t want to be with me forever?" Dracos voice broke and his eyes were drowning in tears. He tried to get off from Harry but was stopped by two strong arms.  
  
"Of course I want to be with you!" Harry kissed away the tears that rolled down Dracos cheek.  
  
"But I want you now!"  
  
"And I want you, but I want you to know everything before you join me. You have to be sure of this, otherwise you will be miserable for all eternity. And all I want that you´re happy with me." Harry smiled and stroked Dracos back soothingly.  
  
Harry kissed Dracos lips gently. "I have a book that you might want to read. It tells everything about vampires." 'Including Chosen Ones.'  
  
"Okay. I´ll read it." Draco rested his head on the crook of Harrys neck. Harry sighed and hugged Draco, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Can we stay here for just little longer?" Dracos voice was muffled against Harrys skin.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry tightend the hug and buried his face in Dracos hair. He listened Dracos steady breathing and smiled. 'He´s so adorable.' His smile grew wider when he felt Dracos body relaxing and his breathing slowed to sleepy rhythm.  
  
"You´re so cute, you know." He planted soft kisses on Dracos shoulder. Trying to get up, Harry moved Draco so that he was lying on his side. Harry slid his arm under Dracos knees and other arm behinds his shoulderblades.  
  
Draco softly sighed and leaned closer to Harrys chest. Harry chuckled and carried him to his bedroom. With little magic he pulled the covers from the bed and put Draco to the bed. 'He looks like an elf from Tolkiens world.' Harry smiled. 'He´s like the creatures of light, but I want to turn him to a creature of darkness.'  
  
He changed Dracos pants from leather to soft silk with his magic and Draco looked more adorable. Smiling softly Harry tugged him in. Harry walked to the bathroom to take his contacts off and to change into his pyjama pants. Smile crept on his lips again when he returned: Draco was curled into a ball, hugging one of his pillows smiling. Harry crawled behind him, pulling the blankets up to their chins. Harry wrapped his arm around Dracos waist and kissed his neck.  
  
"G' night Draco." He pulled Draco closer and soon fell asleep.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: I know, I know.. again really short chapter but I´m just too tired to type more. And I get more reviews if I update with more chapters. *devilish grin* But anyway, this was another chapter from this story and I thank you from reviewing. Please continue reading and reviewing! : )  
  
*rotschopf: That´s great. I´ve got Death himself in my closet. He moved together there with the monster under my bed. So now they have blooming relationship and I have to listened them every night! Anyhow, I´m glad that you liked it. : )  
  
*shoooshka: I know I´m lowsy in english. But I count on that everybody gets the big picture. That little mistakes aren´t that big. I mean.. oh, never mind. Different? And I thought I´m almost copying from everybody. *blushes slightly* : )  
  
*angel of darkness 4585: It gives me the creeps too. But I like those little friends in my spine. : D Glad you liked it.  
  
*Miss Shadow Prowl: LOL back at you.. : ) : ) : )  
  
*FallenPhoenix721: Here you are. : )  
  
*xx Dodo xx: Patience, dear friend. Everything will be sort out in future chapters. I don´t want to spoil your fun. I´m going to write this when I have the time, probaply little slower than this far but be patient.  
  
*gnomegrown32: Thank you.  
  
I´ve got so many hugs that I think my ribs are bruised. *little smile* 


	7. Chapter 6 New morning and couple truth...

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco woke up, feeling disappointed. There wasn´t dream last night. He sighed and turned over, coming nose to nose with sleeping Harry.  
  
Carefully Draco pushed a strand of black hair back behind Harrys ear. Harry murmured something in his sleep and cuddled closer to the warmth of Dracos body. Draco watched him smiling softly. 'He´s so beautiful, for a living dead.'  
  
Dracos traced Harrys jawline with his index finger, admiring the smooth skin. 'He feels so warm. Why´s that? He should be cold, he´s dead.'  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Harrys eyes were closed, but a dreamy smile tugged in the corners of his mouth. Slowly he opened his eyes and took away Dracos breath in an instant. The emerald beautys were twinkling with amusement but were still slightly clouded by the dreams.  
  
"You. How come you´re warm? And you were sweating last night, how is that possible? You´re dead, right?"  
  
Harry looked amused when he pulled Draco even closer.  
  
"I´m warm ´cause of a spell. Dumbledore taught it to me. If I would be cold as a dead man, which I am, my friends would notice it sooner or later. My muscle strength may be greater, but I do sweat if I´m doing something extremely weary."  
  
Draco nodded and placed his head on Harrys chest. Closing his eyes he listened carefully. There wasn´t the normal rhythm of a beating heart. He planted a soft kiss on Harrys chest and looked at him.  
  
"You really are dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
Harry pulled Draco back to his side and stroked few strays of hair back in their place.  
  
"How does it feel like? Being dead and everything." Draco asked slowly.  
  
Harry still fingered few strands of Dracos hair. "You will find out someday."  
  
"You mean." Draco gulped.  
  
"Yes. Someday I will turn into a vampire, but only if you want to become one, I will never force to it, remember that."  
  
He pulled Draco closer and kissed him warmly. Draco sighed to the kiss and slowly he warmed the kiss up by teasing Harry with his tongue. The familiar purr rised from Harrys throat when he opened his lips and gently sucked Dracos tongue inside his mouth.  
  
Draco moaned loudly and pounced on top of Harry, ravishing him with his mouth and hands. Harry yelped, but soon answered to Dracos ministrations with same passion, exploring Dracos mouth with his tongue and his body with his hands.  
  
Moans and groans were echoing from the walls. Harry grasped Dracos wrists and tried to stop him.  
  
"Draco.. Wait.."  
  
Draco didn´t listen, he silenced Harry by nippling his earlobe.  
  
"Draco.. Oh.. Please.. Stop.." Harry panted and tried to squirm free from under the horny-little-Draco and his mouth that was driving him over the slippery edge.  
  
Having only one option left, Harry rolled over using his inhuman strength and pinned Draco under him.  
  
"Not now my love."  
  
Dracos eyes were showing anger and disappointment. "I´m so sorry love, but I must do this, allthough it´s killing me. I want you to know everything before we go any further. I might change you during our lovemaking, I´m not able to control my vampireside if my thoughts are clouded with passion."  
  
Harry pleaded understanding with his eyes. Draco wasn´t able to resist that look and he smiled heartwarmingly. "I´m sorry. I shouldn´t provoke you. But you´re so sexy that all I could eat."  
  
Draco made his point clear by licking the tip of Harrys jaw and Harry had to fight his urges again.  
  
"Don´t tease me." He said with hoarse voice, pouting. He got up from the bed.  
  
"Oh, come on." Draco streched and rolled on his side. Posing like a model he smiled seductively, licking his lips.  
  
Harry groaned and escaped to the bathroom. 'Yup, he´s mine.' Draco giggled and streched like a very happy cat. He saw a book on Harrys nightstand and grabbed it.  
  
The book was made from brown leather and in it´s cover was written 'Vampires' with golden letters. Draco rolled on his stomach and started to flip the pages. '´Vampire History.. Vampire Genetics.. Eating Habbits.. Vampires´ Chosen Ones..´ Sounds interesting.'  
  
/Every vampire has a Chosen One. Putting it on a nutshell, to vampires the Chosen Ones are like mates to Veelas. All the vampire wants, is to be with his/hers Chosen One and protect him/her with their lives. If somebody harms the Chosen One, the vampire will hunt the harmer down and kill him/her very, very slowly and painfully.  
  
Normally vampires sleep without anykind of dreams. But when he/she sees a dream, it will indicate the Chosen One. In wizarding world the vampire shares his/hers dream with the Chosen One.  
  
The vampire wants and will change the Chosen One to a vampire when he/she has the permission from the Chosen One. The change will happen when the vampire sucks some of the Chosen Ones blood and gives some of his/hers blood to the Chosen One.  
  
The mixed blood makes a really strong bond between them and they can read each other minds. In wizarding world they also share their magic. /  
  
Draco snapped the book shut and rolled on his back. 'I wonder, who´s Harrys Chosen One? I would like to believe that it´s me but why would it be?' Drowning in his sorrow filled thoughts Draco stared the ceiling.  
  
Harry returned to the room wearing his jeans and drying his hair with one of the fluffy towels. When he saw Dracos face and the tears shimmering in his eyes he dropped the towel and ran to the bed, sitting on the edge.  
  
"What´s wrong?" Concern was dripping fro his voice.  
  
Draco gulped and pointed at the book on his side. "I read the book, the part of Chosen Ones to be exact."  
  
Harry forced few tears back and waited him to continue. "Who is your Chosen One?"  
  
"Haven´t you figured it out allready?" Harrys voice was thick and a tear escaped from his eye.  
  
"I think.." Draco closed his eyes and sobbed. "I thinks, that it´s Hermione."  
  
Harrys jaw dropped open. Draco didn´t see this, having his eyes still closed. One tear rolled on his cheek, soon being followed by another one.  
  
"No. It isn´t Hermione." Harry reached to caress Dracos cheek with his finger tips. "It´s you."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry with joy and relief in his eyes. "Really?"  
  
Harry pulled him to a tight hug and kissed his neck. "Really. And let me get one thing straight." he took Dracos face in his hands and looked deep to his eyes. "You. Are. My. Chosen. One."  
  
Harry gave a kiss after every word and let the last one linger, making Dracos heart flutter. "Is that clear?" Harry smiled to Draco.  
  
"Yeah. " Draco fell back on the bed, pulling Harry with him.  
  
"Just curious. Did you see the dreams too? I mean, the book says that in wizarding world the Chosen One sees them too, but I´m just checking." Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, you´re so cute when you were picking flowers." Draco sniggered.  
  
Harry laughed and snatched Draco in his arms, rolling up and down the bed, kissing him every now and then.  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered the words into Dracos ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Dracos spine.  
  
"I love you too." They snuggled closer and were almost falling almost asleep, when Galahad called them.  
  
"Sirs! The redhead is here with his frizzyhaired girlfriend."  
  
Both of them sighed deeply. "Let them in." Harry shouted and started to untangle himself from Draco.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry took his black t-shirt and pulled it on.  
  
"Why did you invite them in?" Draco got up and tapped his bare foot to the floor, wearing still his pyjama bottoms. Harry changed them into his leatherpants and gave him a white t-shirt.  
  
"I want to tell them about us, leaving the vampire part out of course." He kissed Dracos pouting lips and took his hand.  
  
"Come on, they´re waiting."  
  
Draco had other intentions, he jumped on Harrys back, lashing his legs around Harrys waist and his arms around Harrys neck. Surprised by the sudden weight Harry stumbled through the door, laughing Draco holding tightly.  
  
Hermione and Ron were absolutely shocked when the couple crashed into the room. Harry recovered from the surprise and regained his balance.  
  
"Hi you two." Harry tried to look like he didn´t have certain angelic Slytherin on his back.  
  
"H-hi.." Hermione was on brink of laugh, when Ron didn´t know what to think.  
  
"Draco! Get down from there!" Harry hissed over his shoulder.  
  
"I don´t wanna!" Draco tightened his grip, grinning like a mad man.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the couch so that Draco was sitting on the armrest, still holding on Harry.  
  
"What´s the meaning of this?" Ron was at the same time going mad but also holding his laughter.  
  
"Draco is a lazy ass, he doesn´want to walk." Harry smirked and got a smack on his head from Draco.  
  
"I´m not!"  
  
Harry padded Dracos leg. "Ok, you´re not."  
  
Draco grinned almost devilishly and kissed Harrys left ear. "I know."  
  
Then he rested his head on Harrys shoulder, looking at Hermione and Ron with challenge in his eyes. Hermione smiled widely and jumped up to hug them both.  
  
"I knew it! You finally got together!"  
  
Ron looked somewhat lost, but grinned widely. "Well.. You could have chosen some one worse than him."  
  
Ron had hard time on holding his laugh. "He ain´t Snape."  
  
Harry looked thunderstruck, but Draco burst into a howling laugh. Both Hermione and Ron joined him and made Harry laugh as well. Sniggering Draco removed Harrys hair, exposing his neck. He bite Harrys neck like a vampire, making Harry howl in pain.  
  
The bite woke Harrys thirst for blood and his fangs grew visible again.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" Ron tried to jump up from the chair, but stumbled and fell on his knees to the floor. Hermione screamed so loud that Harrys vampire hearing was going mad and Harry had to cover his ears.  
  
Draco jumped down from Harrys back and ran to Hermione. "Stop it! You´re hurting Harry!" He slammed his hand over Hermiones mouth, muffling her screams. "That´s better. Now calm down. You too Ron. Harry will explain everything, but you must calm down first."  
  
Ron and Hermione calmed down slowly by Dracos words and they looked at Harry, who was still holding his ears pain visible in his face. Draco ran back to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It´s okay love. Nobody´s screaming anymore." He took Harrys hands away and kissed both of his ears.  
  
"I believe you have explaining to do." Draco sat back on the armrest and hold Harry close. Harry took a deep breath and started his story.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: aww, my poor fingers. Anyhow, my apologies for this late update, but I´ve been busy.  
  
*rotschopf: I don´t know. I use bits here, bits there. Most of this comes from the sticky and dark places of my imagination. It´s great to be obsessed by vamps, their great. *poing poing* ok, I´m going crazy, but anyhow, thanks again. *big hug*  
  
*Sylvia Sylverton: here you are.  
  
*Nisha Kole: Thanks, review this chapter too. : )  
  
*Miss Shadow Prowl: You still give these short reviews. : ) but there give the whole idea in the nutshell, thanks.  
  
*Anika: sorry. *tries to look like a little puppy* the demon, if that you like to call her, is my boss. She keeps me working, so I´m tired in the nights. Thank God, I´m returning to school after next week. So I have more free time. That means more updates. : )  
  
*Ancient Galaxy: He is the defender of the light and blaa blaa blaa.. He is just little darker. : )  
  
*Pyrefly: Thanks. *hug* here you are, hope you come veeeeeeery happy. :D  
  
*mich: addicted huh? Funny, I´ve said the same thing from another story. :D here you are, hope you like this. 


	8. Chapter 7 Tea and blood

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
With a sigh Harry ended his story and watched his friends´ faces carefully. 'Thank God I have Draco.' Harry leaned back against Draco, who hugged him warmly and murmured some sweet nonsence into his ear. His friends were squeezing each others hands and looked slightly shocked (A/N: can you blame them?). It was Hermione who recovered first.  
  
"Why didn´t you tell us earlier?"  
  
Harry entwined his fingers with Dracos, looking bit ashamed.  
  
"He was afraid that you might hate him ´cause of this. He thought that I wouldn´t love him ´cause he´s a vampire." Draco spoke up for Harry.  
  
"But I do love him, with all my heart. And I´m really, really disappointed that you, his long-time friends, look him like he´s something from the trash bin. Now, what are you going to do: get over this or get new memories from Snape?" Draco stared at them with hatred.  
  
Harry turned his head and looked at Draco with love and anger in his emerald eyes. "Don´t be so rude." He pecked Dracos neck and turned to his friends, waiting for their reply.  
  
Seeing Draco so protective towards Harry made Hermione and Ron squirm. Harrys look made them feel like worms.  
  
"This is just so sudden." Ron started, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Do you think that this isn´t sudden for me?! Hell, I´ve never wanted to become a vampire, now I´m one and I wasn´t going to tell you but you found out and." Harry babble turned into violent sobs.  
  
Draco hugged him tightly and Harry covered his face with his hands. "It´s okay baby, don´t cry."  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at their feets. "Harry. You have to understand that were little shocked but we´ll never hate you. How could we? Just give us some time to work this out." Hermione was again the rationable one.  
  
"Yeah, it isn´t everyday rutine that your best friend turns out to be a vampire." Ron laugh was akward.  
  
Harrys sobs were getting quiet and Draco kept stroking his hair in soothing way. "I.. I have a book.. That.. Can tell.. You much about.. Vampires.." Harry stuttered, still bit shaken by his sudden rush of emotions.  
  
He raised from the warm and safe place of Draco arms and walked back to his room. Dracos glares were filled with ice and daggers. Hermione and Ron looked everywhere else but towards him. Harry returned with his book and he handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Read this and then tell, what will be your judgement."  
  
Hermione nodded and took Rons hand. They walked out of the room in silent, mental daggers in their backs, provided by Draco.  
  
"Well, this was a busy morning. And it isn´t even nine o´clock." He jumped on the couch, opposite of Draco.  
  
"What do you say about breakfest then?" Draco asked and crawled to him.  
  
"I don´t know. I don´t think I could keep anything down." Harry made slightly nauseated face.  
  
"Oh come on. We could eat breakfest in bed." Draco sat on Harrys lap, his legs on both sides of Harrys legs. "Please? I´m starving!"  
  
Harry didn´t have breakfest in mind, rather something more interesting. "I don´t know.. I think I´ll stay the whole day in here. I don´t feel like going anywhere."  
  
"Please Harry?" Draco gave him the most cutest puppy dog eyes Harry had ever seen. "I want to take a walk around the castle with. We just walk to kitchens and back."  
  
"OK. Fine. Fine. Let´s go then." Harry tried to push Draco away but wasn´t released before a loooong kiss.  
  
"Now we can go." He jumped from Harrys lap and ran laughing to the portrait hole.  
  
"You.. You.." Harry ran after him, laughing also.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
With trays loaded with various sorts of food the boys walked back to their rooms.  
  
"Should we change the password? Snakes are nice but.." Draco thought for a while. "How about 'vampires´ nest'?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I don´t think so. Somebody could hear us and make some unwanted conclusions."  
  
They let the matter rest for now and stepped inside. In their Common Room was Dumbledore waiting for them. "Ah, there you are." The warm smile almost disappeared behind the huge white beard.  
  
"How can we help you sir?" Harry asked and the boys put their trays on the table. They sat down on one of the couches and the Headmaster took the soft chair.  
  
"Tea?" Harry asked with a fake smile. He was nervous about Dumbledore. 'Hope he doesn´t disapprove our relationship.' he thought and took Dracos hand. With the other hand he waved and produced three cups and a teapot from thin air.  
  
"I see you have been practising." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.  
  
The dance of the teapot and cups captured Dracos attention completely and he stared at them like a child. The teapot waltzed through the air and bowed to the cups, filling them with sweet smelling tea.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore received his cup nodding and Draco was still staring when his cup landed. Harry took his cup and waved the pot to disappear.  
  
"So, professor Dumbledore, what brings you to meet us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing big. Severus told me that you´ve found out that young mister Malfoy is your Chosen One. I just wanted to hear this wonderful news from yourself." Dumbledore smile grew, if possible, wider when looked at the two beaming boys.  
  
"Yes, Draco is my Chosen One." Dumbledore beamed at them.  
  
"Have you bonded yet?"  
  
Draco grinned at Harry. "Not yet sir, Harry here is being prude. He has stopped me twice."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled when Harry poked Dracos ribs. "I just wanted to be sure that you want this." Harry looked at Draco adoring.  
  
"That´s all I wanted to hear. I leave you to your breakfest." Dumbledore smiled at them one more time and left.  
  
"That man.. Is weird.." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Yeah and you´re cute." Harry padded Dracos knee and got up from the couch. "Come on, our breakfest is getting cold."  
  
Draco jumped again on Harrys back, hugging him tightly. Harry sighed. "Do you have to do that?"  
  
Really he didn´t mind, Dracos warm front felt good against his back. "No, but I want to do this." Draco nippled Harrys earlobe.  
  
"Are your ears still sore?" Harry smiled at him over his shoulder.  
  
"Little but keep doing that and I´ll forget all about it."  
  
Draco chuckled at him and bit Harrys ear slightly harder.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt." Harry pouted playfully and Draco licked the spot that was bitten. "Mmm.. Feeeeels good.."  
  
Harry got the trays to the bed in Dracos room. Draco jumped down and climped on the bed. Harry followed him and stole a kiss before grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Harry looked questioningly at Draco.  
  
"What?" he asked slowly.  
  
"The change. From human to vampire." Draco looked serious.  
  
"Yes. But the pain lasts only a little while." Harry looked scared. "Have you second thoughts?" Tears shimmered in Harrys eyes.  
  
"Of course not!" Draco reached for Harrys hands and kissed his knuckles gently. "I just want to know what I´m going to go through." Harry send the food away, jumping on the top of Draco. Closing him on his arms, Harry falled to the mattress and tangled his legs with Dracos.  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn´t want to go through it. All I want is to be with you." Smiling he hummed the muggle song.  
  
"But seriously, I want to spent the remaining eternity with you."  
  
Draco kissed Harrys lips gently."Don´t be afraid." Draco looked deeply to Harrys eyes.  
  
"I want you to do it right now."  
  
"You´re absolutely sure?" Harry asked, looking deeply to Dracos eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry captured Dracos lips on fiery kiss, moving his hands to the hem of Dracos shirt.. Gently he sat up, holding Draco as close as possible. The shirt raised to his ribs. Then to his armpits. Slowly Harry pushed the shirt away and threw it on the floor. Planting soft kisses along the curve of his neck Harry readying him.  
  
"You´re sure?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Harry opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. He broke the perfect skin of his neck with them and tasted the first drops of his lovers blood. Draco gasped ´cause the pain but he didn´t back away. Harry started to suck Dracos neck, purring when the thick and warm liquid danced down his throat. Draco moaned hoarsely.  
  
Harry licked the drops from the wound and from his lips. Holding Draco with one hand he cut a wound in his neck with his fingernails.  
  
"Drink Draco."  
  
He placed Draco head on his shoulder, guiding Dracos mouth to the wound with his hands. He started panting when Draco sucked blood from his veins. It felt heavenly, but Harry knew he had to stop Draco before he would suck him try. He pushed Draco away and he whimpered for the loss of the life liquid.  
  
Soon he started convulsing, when the vampire blood started to kill his bloodcells and stopped his heart. Calmly Harry watched how his loves body went limp. Smiling he walked back to his own room and kneeled in front of his trunk. He took out three vials: one yellow, one white and one bloodred.  
  
He walked back and was faced by a confused and happy Draco.  
  
"Welcome to my world my love."  
  
His words took away the confusion from Dracos eyes and he lit up. He tried to run to Harry but his legs gave up under him. Harry catched him just in time before he would hit the ground.  
  
"Careful my love. You´re still in the edge."  
  
Harry hold him near whispering soothing words in his ear. "Here, drink these."  
  
He gave the potions to Draco. "Thanks." Draco emptied the vials and Harry gathered him into his arms. He carried him to his bed, following him.  
  
"Rest now and let your sences adjust to their new powers." Harry laid down and snaked his arm around Dracos waist, pulling him close. Draco touched his face with his fingertips.  
  
"So smooth." Harry smiled softly at him and kissed him gently.  
  
"Tonight we´ll get your first meal." Draco looked at him and furrowed his brow.  
  
"Blood. We have to go to London and continue from there. OUR bloodbank is there."  
  
Draco smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I don´t want to rest! Let´s go now!!"  
  
Harry tried to protest, but Draco jumped on top of him and kissed his face wet. "Please..?" He captured Harrys lips on long, warm kiss. "Pretty please..?"  
  
Harry sighed and gave up. "Okay." Then he kissed Draco sweetly. "We´ll have to visit Dumbledore and Snape first. They have to know about this."  
  
Draco started to jump up and down like a child, on Harrys stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry stopped him laughing and hold him close for a second. "I´ll go change my clothes and the we´ll leave."  
  
Harry didn´t got up before he was pinned on the mattress and Draco kissed him with overflowing passion. Harry could only moan and answer with matching passion. Draco released him and grinned almost devilishly.  
  
"Now we can go."  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: aaaaauuuuuhhh. My poor fingers.. : ( But I do hope this was worth it. : )  
  
* koibito-satoshi: Thank you. *big, big smile* glad you like it.  
  
* Pyrefly: Hmm.. *gives you 'smelling salt' = new chapter.*  
  
* lampshadesrgreat: of course they´re cool with it. Duh.  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: still short, but BIG thanks. : ) : ) : )  
  
* Spidermonkey-Demon: here you are. : )  
  
* harrypotterfreak: Here you are. And I must sleep sometimes.  
  
* Unbarable Stalker: In the name of Lestat I´m continuing.. ; ) I feel so honored that you think my ff is better than magnetic attraction. *still quite shocked* I think that MA is the best story so you can understand my shock. : ) HUGE THANKS!!  
  
* rotschopf: Is this too long? *grin* but I wanted Draco to be slightly like that. So forgive me. : )  
  
* MnMIsTheBest: Now you scared me. *hides under the table* but anyhow, you´re not as scary as my friend. : ) And I give you my permission to use this idea. I´m honored that you think my little idea is that good.  
  
* Fire Pheonix1: I did that. : )  
  
* Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thanks and here you are.  
  
* HPcoldfire: yeah, he is. And now Draco is one too. : ) Hope ya like it!  
  
* Sylvia Sylverton: Here you are.  
  
I´m starting to understand them who said that they´re review narcomans. I´m one too. : ) So keep on reading and reviewing!! 


	9. Chapter 8 Off to London

A/N: couple people had noticed that I have much spelling and grammar mistakes. I´m sorry for that, but there´s a change coming. Rotschopf starts to read my stories and correct my mistakes before I post them. Thanks luv! So there will be lesser mistakes. Have still fun reading my story and keep reviewing!  
  
But I like to thank Miss Shadow Prowl, she gave me many ideas by asking me loads of things. : ) Thanks girl!  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco hopped from the bed and pulled Harry with him. "Come on."  
  
Harry got up, prostesting. "You´re such a tease." Shaking his head, Harry smiled at him.  
  
"It takes one to know one."  
  
Laughing at each other, the boys changed their clothes magically. Harry wore his black jeans, black army boots and a tight-fitting black t-shirt (A/N: I´m sorry but I´m obsessed with black.) Chains were dangling from his body, whipping silent suggestions over the smooth flesh  
  
Draco wore his black leatherpants, bloodred army boots and black see- through shirt, and he had leatherstraps tied to his wrists. Both of them tied their hair back with leather ribbons, Draco choosing a emerald green one, while Harry went for silver.  
  
Checking each other out, they smiled. "London will never be the same again after it's seen us." Harry chuckled and pecked Dracos lips. "It´s Friday (A/N: the dates don´t quite align, but what the heck?), so, would you like to see some of London's night life?"  
  
Draco started to jump up and down. "Can we? Oh, can we?"  
  
Harry hugged him, laughing. "Anything for my love."  
  
Draco cheered loudly and continued jumping. "Well, what are you waiting for, then?"  
  
Harry walked to his room. He took his backbag and kneeled in front of his trunk. He took his toy-size car out and put it in his bag, along with his CD-collection and keys.  
  
"Umh, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Why are you taking a toy car with you?"  
  
"You´ll see, love. Promise"  
  
Harry closed his bag with a big smile. He got up and took Dracos hand. "Come on, Draco. We should see Dumbledore and Snape before we leave. "  
  
"But why?"  
  
"One, we need Dumbledore's permission. Usually, I don´t, but I thought we could spend the weekend in London. And I need to see Snape. We need some emergency potions, and I need boosters for my potions." Harry pulled Draco to his side, wrapping his arm around Dracos waist.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked through the long corridores to Dumbledore's office. After Harry had said the password, "Chocolate frogs", they stepped inside. Harry knocked on the door, and they entered the Headmaster's office when Dumbledore bade them inside.  
  
"Ah, what brings you here?" The Headmaster smiled widely, but the smile actually turned into a beam when he noticed their entwined fingers.  
  
"We thought we'd just drop by to..." Draco left his sentence unfinished, giving Harry the opportunity to finish.  
  
"...tell you that I've turned Draco. He's a vampire now."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more than usual as he stood up to congratulate them. "That´s wonderful news, indeed!"  
  
"Yes, it is. We came here to also ask your permission to visit London. Draco needs his first bloodmeal soon. And while we're there, I thought I'd introduce Draco to the vampire world. Well, at least to one bit of it." Harry smiled softly at his beloved.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and sat down again behind his desk. He quickly wrote the permission and gave it to them. "Have some fun! But still, be careful," he added, the smile still quirking his lips.  
  
The boys smirked and thanked the Headmaster. Holding hands, they walked down the corridores, heading towards the dungeons. Harry knocked on the potions classroom door and stuck his head inside. Snape's victims, the third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, looked at Harry in surprise. Much to the students surprise, Snape dismissed the class five minutes earlier than usual, shooing them out of the room.  
  
Harry shook his head in denial, refusing to believe what he had just witnessed. But still, his jaw dropped when Snape pulled Draco into his arms, hugging him tightly. He was about to faint when Snape smiled at him. REALLY smiled.  
  
"You turned him, didn't you? I can see it in Draco's eyes that he's a vampire. And as the dutyful Gryffindor that you are... I reckon you're here for the potions, right?"  
  
Harry woke up from his daze. "Are you okay? I mean, you smiled."  
  
Snape slipped into his usal cold deamanor, glaring at Harry. Satisfied with the visual shivers his look sent through Harry's body, he allowed the imitation of cold aloofness to melt away once more, smiling happily at Draco.  
  
"I don´t want to look like that when I see my godson happier than ever. So why wouldn´t I smile? It hurts my face, though," he added in a light banter.  
  
Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dracos waist, pulling him closer. "You just surprised me. We indeed came here for potions. I need boosters for my Cruentus-potions and Solis-potion. We also need six of each in bottles. We´re going to be in London for the weekend."  
  
Snape nodded and went to his backroom, returning with two goblets. Harry drank them, pulling a face at the awful taste. Snape fetched six bottles of the requested potions, handing them to Harry.  
  
"Do you need anything else?"  
  
"I don´t think so," Harry said and stashed the bottles in his bag. He reached for Draco's hand and shook Snape's hand with the other.  
  
"Thanks, Sev." Draco said, smiling happily.  
  
"On your way, now, before I lose my reputation completely."  
  
The boys left and walked straight to the main entrance. They pushed the doors open and walked towards the gates, still holding hands.  
  
"So, how are we going to get to London?"  
  
Harry smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "You´ll see."  
  
The gates opened magically and they walked a little further away from the castle. "Now, can I see?"  
  
Harry chuckled softly and kissed Draco's cheeck. "Yes."  
  
Harry let go of Draco's hand and took the toy-sized car from his bag.  
  
"Love? What exactly do you want with this thing?" Draco's face was filled with confusion.  
  
Harry just smiled and placed the car on the ground. He backed away little, pulling Draco with him. After a quick wave with his hand, the car started to grow fast into its normal size again. Draco's jaw dropped, and Harry laughed warmly at him.  
  
"For a boy who'd lived his whole life in the magical world, you know very little about the possibilieties of simple charms." Harry climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
Draco snapped out of his stupor and hurried to get into the car.  
  
"Where did you get this car?" Draco asked after Harry'd started the car.  
  
"Siri gave it to me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sirius Black. Our teacher. My godfather." Harry handed the bag to Draco. "Select a CD."  
  
"Sirius is your godfather?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now that´s interesting." Draco flipped through the CDs, but he knew none of the bands. He settled for choosing a CD by its cover. He put it on the player and leaned back.  
  
"We take a quick turn at Diagon Alley. I need to take some galleons from Gringotts and change it into muggle money."  
  
Draco nodded, already half asleep. "Okay."  
  
He closed his eyes, listening to the music with a soft smile on his lips. The melody was beautiful, but it were actually the lyrics that caught his attention.  
  
"all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life"  
  
Harry sung along softly, and it lulled Draco into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Did the story get whole lot better when rotschopf started to beta this story for me? I think it did, ´cause my vocabulary isn´t that wide. *ashamed* And the end song, if you didn´t guess allready, it´s Evanescence´s Bring me to life.  
  
*Sylvia Sylverton: thanks and here you are. : )  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: I just can´t keep my mouth shut.. Oh well. Draco had to be turned, otherwise he would be mortal and die of old age. They ain´t completely bonded yet, but nothing more about it. How come it doesn´t make sence? Oh well.. R & H will be fine, duh. Siri and Remmy are live and well, they´re are teaching in Hogwarts. I think I mentioned them in Chapter 2. Oh, I haven´t even finished this one and you´re asking for a sequel. : ) I don´t know yet. And I don´t know about sidestories. And baby, well I don´t know. Maybe, maybe not. I´m letting the story float freely. : ) The vampirism in the big scary world.. Well read on and find out.. ; ) Dracos parents, well they don´t know yet, like Voldermort. They will find out.. someday. Hope you got needed answers. *chuckle*  
  
* Spidermonkey-Demon: ok ok..  
  
* Nymph of the Uruwera: I know. *blush* I keep saying to other peoples to have patience but I don´t have it myself.. I try to slow things down juuuuust a bit..  
  
* rsweetie4evr: here you are.  
  
* brooke: I´m writing, I´m writing.  
  
*rotschopf: You would be the first one to see that, eh luv? *chuckle* Little bloodthirsty, huh? Don´t worry, I may have more blood to come.  
  
* Nicosia: thanks.. And here you are.  
  
* Slyth4ever: Thanks and here you are.  
  
* Raging Phoenix: I know I know.. *blush* but read it and tell me what do you think. : )  
  
* xx Dodo xx: big big thanks.. : )  
  
* Yuki Bombay: well.. thanks.. :D  
  
* angel of darkness 4585: Glad you liked it. : )  
  
* Mina: Here you are. : ) 


	10. Chapter 9 Shopping

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and some other characters coming later on.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Draco.. Wake up, lovely." Draco yawned and slowly opened his eyes. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."  
  
Draco moaned and smiled when he felt Harry's warm lips on his. Sighing softly, he gently cupped Harry's face with his hands, drawing him close.  
  
"We're at Diagon Alley. Come on."  
  
Harry kissed Draco again and helped him out of the car. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and they headed towards Gringotts. Other witches and wizards stared at them in awe and with curiosity. Some were almost drooling, but nobody dared to approach them. Harry and Draco nearly glided through the half-empty alley, smirking at those watching them.  
  
Provocing their audience slightly, Draco slid his hand into the back pocket of Harry's jeans.  
  
"Guess what´s the headline for Rita Skeeter´s column tomorrow?" Harry whispered in Dracos ear, nipping his earlobe with his lips.  
  
"Mmm.. What do I get if I guess right?" Draco almost purred.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"I have to think about it," Draco said, squeezing Harrys arse through the fabric of his pants.  
  
The boys shared warm, lingering kiss (to the delight of their audience) before they stepped through the doors of Gringotts. Harry gave his key to the goblin and it took them to Harrys vault. Despite Harry's and Draco's nightvision, the journey was still pretty scary.  
  
The goblin opened the vault, and Harry stepped inside, with Draco right behind him. He smiled widely when Dracos jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
  
"You´re loaded!"  
  
"Well... Yeah. You could say that..."  
  
Harrys smile nearly completely disappeared, while he was putting galleons and sickles into his wallet.  
  
"I think I´ll visit my vault too. I´m going to shop ´till I drop," Draco said, smirking.  
  
They did that, and it was Harrys turn catch flies with his mouth.  
  
"And you say *I'm* loaded... And what would you call this?" Harry asked, motioning to Draco's money.  
  
"Oh, I don´t know." Draco shrugged and they returned to the main hall of Gringotts.  
  
After changing their wizard money to pounds, they walked back to the car, drawing peoples' attention with their closeness.  
  
"So... What shall we do first?" Harry asked while padding his pockets for the keys.  
  
"What about shopping?" Draco beamed.  
  
"Sounds fine with me. Want to go anywhere special?" Harry opened the doors and smiled at his beloved.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay. I want to look for a leather jacket. Other than that, we can just tour the shops. Otherwise we can go from shop to shop."  
  
They took their seats, and Harry started the car. "Have you any other plans for our first weekend?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. Any ideas?" Harry asked, massaging Draco's thigh in slow caresses.  
  
"No."  
  
A comfortable silence settled around them as they cruised the crowded streets, just taking in their passing surroundings.  
  
"There´s a mall," Draco said suddenly.  
  
"'k, let´s check it out, then."  
  
Harry parked the car and took Dracos hand. Together, they walked in and took a look around on the first floor. They found nothing of interest for them, but many of the teen girls did in them, following. At first, the boys didn´t realise this, but when the mother of one of the girls called her daughter back, they noticed their muggle-fan club, trailing behind them.  
  
Quickly, they ran to the second floor, laughing. "Oh my God. That was weird," Harry panted.  
  
Draco smirked. "Tell me about it..."  
  
Holding each other, they laughed for many minutes. Slowly, they calmed down enough to continue their shopping tour.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This shop looks interesting."  
  
The shop was a little dark, but the shop-sign caught Harry's interest. It said 'Inferno', in huge firey letters.  
  
"Sounds... infernal," Draco chuckled, but he followed Harry inside.  
  
Inside, they found themselves surrounded by hangers filled with all kinds of black clothes. Glass drawers were filled with pendants, rings and other jewelry. Belts with or without spikes and different kind of buckels were displayed on various tables covered in dark velvet.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?"  
  
They turned around and found themselves face to face with a man with black outfit, very pale skin and hair dyed in a cute shade of violet.  
  
"We were just." The man gasped loudly, interrupting Harry.  
  
"You´re.. You´re.. You´re Harry Potter!"  
  
Draco and Harry stared him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh sorry... I´m Jeff Creevey. My little brothers have told me everything about you."  
  
"Colin and Dennis Creevey are your little brothers? Well, it´s nice to meet you." Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Jeff, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"The infamous Slytherin?" Jeff asked, giving him half-smile.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I have to say, I´m a little disappointed. According to my brothers' tales, you should have horns growing from your forehead." Jeff chuckled.  
  
"I´m on vacation."  
  
They burst into fits of laughter. "It´s nice to meet you, too." Draco grabbed the extened hand, shaking it briefly.  
  
"So, is there actually anything I can do for you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We're looking for leather jackets. Anything you can recommend?" Harry replied.  
  
"Why, yes, I can. Come on. I'll show you."  
  
They tried many jackets, but they both settled for long black leather dusters, just long enough to cover their ankles. The coats hugged their torsos tightly, flowing down freely from waist down. They also bought belts, adorned with two rows of spikes. Harry chose a unicorn as his buckle, while Draco went for a dragon.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You and your obsession with dragons." Harry chuckled and pecked Draco's his lips behind Jeffs back.  
  
"Thank you. I hope to see you again some time," Jeff said after they had paid.  
  
"Bye, Jeff," they said in unison before they left the shop.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Several hours and shops later, Harry and Draco decided to stop by a café and have a cup of coffee.  
  
"Are we done shopping yet?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yeah," Draco said, still smiling.  
  
They drunk up their coffe and payed.  
  
"Shall we find a hotel? I want to lay down for awhile," Harry asked, exhausted from their extensive shopping adventure.  
  
"Sounds great. I could do with a little nap, too," Draco admitted.  
  
They threw their bags in the backseat and drove to the nearest hotel. Packed with their shooping bags, they signed in and got to their room.  
  
"Finally." Harry dropped his bags on the floor.  
  
Draco followed suit, taking a quick look around and took a look around. "Wow.."  
  
The room was filled with white roses. All the walls were natural white, the carpets were white, the couch was white and the bed was huge and, of course, white, but the coverlet was covered with bloodred rose petals.  
  
The boys looked to each other, smirking, before they took off their boots and jumped into the bed, sending the petals flying in all directions.  
  
"This is heaven," Draco sighed.  
  
They felt like floating among cloads, enjoying the softness of the sheets. Draco streched out like a happy cat, purring contentedly. "I could get used to this."  
  
"Then, we'll get a bed like this for our house," Harry murmured into Draco's ear, pulling him close.  
  
"Sounds..." Big yawn. "Great." Draco fell asleep with his head on Harry's chest and his arm around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry yawned, too, and soon followed Draco to the dream land.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
*Goldengirl2: Hmm.. some error perhaps. Dunno. Glad you like it.. : )  
  
*Spidermonkey-Demon: Thanks.. : )  
  
*Pyrefly: I don´t know.. something.. *lol* black car, no red at all.  
  
*Little ms likes-to-write: thanks.. and here you are.. : )  
  
*hpdmgirl15: Glad you like it.. and thanks. : )  
  
*Miss Shadow Prowl: I don´t know London.. So I don´t know exactly.. but if I find out, I´ll tell you right away.. : ) I know what you mean, I actually saw Harry and Draco in those outfits.. (Shame that it was only my dream.)  
  
*Nisha Kole: Thanks for reviewing.. : )  
  
*blackunicorn: here you are. And I picked evanescence ´cause this scene came to mind when I was coming home from school, listening that song.. : )  
  
*Cassie: Many crossovers, don´t you think? : ) well, if you like it, then I like it too.  
  
*angel of darkness 4585: here you are.. 


	11. Chapter 10 In the heat of the moment

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and Jeff + some other characters  
  
coming later on.  
  
A/N: just want to tell you guys something. The purring, it´s a vampire trade. I tell this, ´cause this chapter is one of the reasons I rated this story as R and it contains lots of purring. So..  
  
SLASH!! DON`T LIKE IT, DON`T READ IT!! *gough* sorry.. I mean, this chapter is aaaaaaallllllllll slash, so if you don´t like slash, you have to wait for the next chapter. : )  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
Harry slowly retruned to consciousness. The last rays of sunlight illuminated the room, painting the walls in warm shades of red and gold. 'The Gryffindor colours.' Harry smiled softly and opened his eyes. Warm lips covered his, coaxing his smile to grow wider.  
  
"Good evening, my love." Draco murmured, kissing Harry again.  
  
"Umh... That´s the way I like to wake up." Harry looked at his Chosen One's eyes, a warm and fuzzy feeling flooding his body.  
  
"I have to remember that." Draco smiled, caressing Harry´s sides, his fingers gentle as butterfly wings.  
  
Harry streched his body, purring loudly. Draco licked his lips, smirking softly. He slowly pressed his lips tightly on Harry´s mouth, opening his lips with his tongue. The softest moan escaped Harry´s throat when Draco threw one leg over Harry´s waist as straddled Harry´s hips. He withdrew slightly from Harry, grinning like the Devil himself.  
  
"Now, you have no excuses to stop me," he purred, staring straight into Harry's eyes and to the bottom of his soul.  
  
"What makes you think I want to stop you?"  
  
Draco chuckled softly and captured Harry's lips again, the fire in him ever- present. Harry grasped Draco´s waist with his hands, sliding his hands slowly up, pulling Draco´s shirt up in the progress. Draco returned the favour, tickling Harry´s soft skin on his way.  
  
"I need you like a vampire needs blood  
  
am I in love for real  
  
my whole soul is aching for you"  
  
Harry moaned when Draco slowly left Harry's lips, , moving his slowly to Harry´s neck, nipping and kissing the soft skin under the strong curve of Harry´s jaw. His hands pulled the see-through shirt all the way off, revealing the marble white skin of Draco´s chest.  
  
"should I be happy or should I cry  
  
I don't know I've never felt this way before  
  
there's nothing sacred but you"  
  
Harry sought Draco´s lips, kissing him long and lovingly, letting his hands travel up and down Draco´s torso, memorising every inch of the warm skin. They both kept their eyes open, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Harry urged Draco gently to sit up, keeping their lips locked. Smiling, Harry let go of him, tracing the curve of Draco´s neck with his fingers first and then with his lips.  
  
Humming softly, Harry opened his mouth, scraping his fangs over the vein under soft skin. Holding tightly onto Draco, Harry pierced the skin, sipping the first burst of the crimson liquid. Draco screamed hoarsely in desire, tilting his head back, revealing his neck entirely to Harry. Their souls searched for another, binding them together for all eternity. Draco's vampiric senses searched blindly for the promising warmth of Harry´s neck. Finally his lips met the soft skin, and, following Harry's lead, he bit down into Harry's flesh.  
  
"if you'll bleed I'll bleed with you  
  
if you (will) die I will die with you  
  
is this the feeling called love"  
  
Licking their lips, they broke the contact, again looking in each others eyes. Harry smiled when he saw the images floating through Draco´s mind. He slumped back down, pulling Draco with him. Giving no time to recover, Harry rolled over, pinning Draco under him. They kissed fiercely, sharing the remnants of their blood. Draco moaned when Harry continued his path down, stopping for a moment. He licked Draco´s right nipple, teasing it with his teeth. Draco arched his back, searching for full-body contact.  
  
*Please... Please Harry...* Draco didn´t even notice when he started to beg in a strange language, unknown to him until now.  
  
*Don´t worry, you´ll have all of me soon..* Harry purred, smiling against Draco´s skin.  
  
Harry left Draco´s skin for a couple of seconds, just to pull his own shirt all the way off. He bent down again and continued to kiss the tender skin on Draco´s flat abdomen, tickling him with his tongue. Draco´s breathing came in ragged pants, when he fisted his hands in the silk coverlet. Harry smirked lasciviously at him, while opening the buckle of Draco´s belt.  
  
"will you take this death from me  
  
if it makes us feel that we are alive  
  
there is nothing sacred but you and I"  
  
With a soft purr, Harry opened the button and the zipper. Gently, he pulled the black leather down Draco´s hips, down his thighs and off. Admiring the long, pale legs, Harry returned where he had left, kissing down from Draco´s bellybutton. Draco gasped loudly when Harry reached his shaft and kissed up its whole length. Harry purred louder when he licked the few drops of pre-come from the tip, eliticing hoarse moans from Draco. With one quick, but gentle move he took Draco's entire length into his mouth.  
  
*Please... Faster...* Draco panted.  
  
Harry smiled around Draco's shaft), sucking him, but not strongly enough to release him. Harry waved his hand and summoned a little vial from his bag without even speaking the incantation. Teasing Draco with his teeth, Harry opened the vial and dipped his index and middle finger in the silky substance, covering them entirely. Harry spread Draco´s legs and pressed on finger against Draco's entrance, slowly slipping the digit inside. Draco gasped and squirmed under him. Harry let him adjust, continuing his soft licks. When Draco started to relax, Harry added the other finger, scissoring them to stretch Draco. Draco moaned loudly, arching his back. His release came when Harry purred again, sending the vibrations up Draco´s spine. Harry swallowed every drop and licked his lips when he returned to Draco´s side, keeping his fingers inside him.  
  
"as the blood runs in your veins  
  
I wanna be inside of you  
  
I wanna live in you as the pain you  
  
wanna keep inside! (you) !"  
  
Draco kissed him hungrily, fumbling with the buckle of Harry´s belt. Quickly he pushed the jeans off and grabbed Harry´s arse, squeezing it. He encirceld Harry's waist with his legs, silently begging him to fill him. Harry reached for the vial and lubed his shaft before nestling between Draco´s thighs.  
  
Carefully, he pushed inside, stopping every now and then, letting Draco adjust. When his beloved started to push against Harry, urging him deeper, Harry started to move. Building a slow rhythm, they made love to each other, their souls locked as one for eternity. Hitting the soft spot inside Draco, Harry brought him back to state he was few moments ago. Feeling his own release approaching, Harry snaked his hand to Draco´s shaft, starting to pump him in time with his thrusts. They moaned loudly together when the slippery edge of their orgasm came so close.  
  
"I need you like the devil needs sin  
  
you are my obsession  
  
I will never let you go"  
  
[to/die/for ~ Live in you]  
  
Kissing hungryly, they screamed their releases into each other mouths. Harry slumped on top of Draco, completely out of breath.  
  
*That... Was... Amazing...* Draco panted, stroking Harry´s sweat covered back.  
  
*I know..*  
  
Slowly Harry rolled on his side, keeping Draco close to his body.  
  
*Now you´re mine, completely.* Harry smiled gently, kissing him with so much tenderness that Draco thought he would cry.  
  
*I know..*  
  
Slowly they slipped to the world of dreams, holding each other.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: be honest with me, is this bad, good, what? : ) The song that I entwined to the story, it´s there just because it fits to the story.. don´t you think so too? It was huge part of my inspiration.. And by the way, the strange language they spoke, I´ll explain it to you all in the next chapter.. until then, remember to review!!!  
  
*Elukka: Nice to hear that.. : ) ja totta hitossa minä jatkan, älä kehtaa edes epäillä moista.. : )  
  
*angel of darkness 4585: well this comes from the deep dark caverns of my imagination.. and mostly I actually dream of this story.. : )  
  
  
  
*hpdmgirl15: thank you..  
  
*HPcoldfire: Not me either.. *looks up to walls, whistling innocently* Jeff is almost impersonetion (copy) from a friend of mine, allthough my friend is a she. : )  
  
*Miss Shadow Prowl: they allready have tattoos.. so maybe they´ll get piercings.. I have thought about it, but I´ll see to it..  
  
*Saalistajatar: thanks.. : )  
  
*potterlover2399: I´m not much of the detail person.. But I´ll see what I can do..  
  
*Anne Prongs Potter: thank you.. and here you are... : )  
  
*Honor: here you are?  
  
*FGHFGHJ: that says it all.. LOL.. 


	12. Chapter 11 New friend and first meal

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia and Jeff + some other characters  
  
coming later on.  
  
A/N: still, the purring is a vampire trade. And after previous chapters activities the boys are completely bonded. It´s peculiar to think, that in wizarding world everything comes to sex.. Veelas bond that way, vampires.. oh well, who am I to complain? : )  
  
I didn´t find a easy way to put the explanation of the sudden change of language in this chapter so I explain it like this. It´s the ancient language of the vampires and every vampire with their full powers speak it. The language have developed during the thousands and thousands of years of vampires.  
  
Oh, and the song in previous chapter (somebody asked about it via e-mail) it was Live in you from To/Die/For.. I just had to put the song there, ´cause I listened it one night and saw the whole scene (do you know how frustrating it is to see sex dreams with two gays?)..  
  
Beta Note: Sorry that it took me so long to beta this. Not Angel's fault. RL can be bitchy (-:  
  
"-" english speech '-' thoughts ~--~ parseltongue (right word?) *--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 11  
  
A loud knock woke Draco.  
  
"Harry? Are you there?" the voice shouted through the door.  
  
Draco frowned and shook Harry. *Somebody is at the door.*  
  
Groaning, Harry opened his eyes and looked at the door. "Who is there?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry? It´s me, P.D.," the stranger answered.  
  
*Who´s P.D.?* Draco whispered.  
  
*A friend.*  
  
Harry waved his hand and the door swung open. A man stepped inside, covering his eyes with his hand. "Cover yourselves."  
  
Harry covered them with the silk coverlet.  
  
Draco´s almost gaped. If he wouldn´t have already been head over heels in love with Harry he definitely would fall for this man. He was tall and well toned. At the time he was wearing light brown leatherpants with a matching jacket and a black t-shirt. His hair was blond and even more tousled than Harry´s (before he let his hair grew long). But his eyes were really captivating; the clearest blue with many secrets and jokes hidden behind them.  
  
"My my Harry. You found yourself a real peace of hunk." P.D. licked his lips, measuring Draco´s bare chest.  
  
"Hey.." Harry growled playfully at P.D., covering Draco with the coverlet.  
  
"Sorry, got bit carried away." P.D.´s grin was contagious, making Draco and Harry grin, too.  
  
"Oh, sorry. P.D., this is Draco, my Chosen One. Draco, this is P.D., my connection to the vampire world."  
  
Draco smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"My pleasure." P.D. took his hand.  
  
"Well, now that we´re formally introduced.. Are you going to stay in bed the whole night? I came here to drag you to the night of London." P.D. smirked while sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Sounds great. Give us half an hour to get ready," Harry said and got up with Draco, wrapping the sheets around both of them.  
  
"Behave." P.D. said with a soft laugh.  
  
Harry turned around and stuck his tongue out. Chuckling, he closed the bathroom door. They took quick shower and clad in towels, they returned to the room.  
  
"Private show. My my.." P.D. smirked.  
  
Harry smirked back and went through their shopping bags.  
  
"Turn around," he said to P.D.  
  
"Bit prude, eh?" P.D. chuckled, but turned his back to them anyway.  
  
Harry and Draco decided to dress identical: black leatherpants, black army boots (Draco changed his boots color with a quick spell) and the new leatherjackets. They left their shirts off, revealing their Quidditch sculped muscles to everybody. They finished with the new belts that hung low on their hips. As an afterthought, Harry called Asia.  
  
~Asia?~  
  
~What?~  
  
~Could you move to my chest and pose like your about to attack?~  
  
~Why?~  
  
~Just for the fun.~  
  
~Okay.~  
  
The scarlet snake slithered her way to Harry´s chest, rising so she looked like threatening cobra. Draco smiled and asked his dragon, Don, to do the same. Soon the green dragon was posing on Draco´s chest like the angry dragon he should be, but they saw little puffs of smoke coming from his mouth, indicating that the tattoo was laughing.  
  
P.D. turned around and checked them both out. He shook his head, smiling widely. "You couldn´t resist, could you?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, looking confused.  
  
"Show off that tattoo of his. And now apparently yours, too." P.D. laughed.  
  
"Well, I have seen you doing the same." Harry chuckled, brushing his still damp hair.  
  
"It´s not the same."  
  
"Oh, how's that?"  
  
"I´ve been living with my tattoo for over two centuries now. Yours is barely half a year old, isn't it?"  
  
Right on cue, panther eyes peeked over P.D. shirt collar. The tattooed cat miaowed softly and looked at them.  
  
"Marie, I thought I told you to hide." P.D. cooed gently.  
  
"Let her have some fun," Harry said, smiling softly.  
  
P.D.´s eyes twinkled and he quickly stripped from his t-shirt. Marie, a black panther, stood proudly on his chest, yellow eyes shining dangerously.  
  
"Can we go now?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah sure, hun," Harry said and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Awwww."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"What?" P.D. tried to look like the arch angel himself.  
  
"Just shut it and let´s go."  
  
P.D. danced out of the door, laughing, and Draco followed him, dragging Harry behind. The trio walked the streets, chatting and laughing.  
  
"P.D.?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long you have been a vampire?"  
  
"Hmm.. About 468 years. I was 23 when I was turned so that makes me.. Um.. 491 years old."  
  
"Wow. Can I ask another thing?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. But I wanted to know... where is you Chosen One?"  
  
P.D.´s smile faded just a bit. "I haven´t found him yet."  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn´t mean..." Draco looked sad and Harry pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
  
"Don´t worry. I know what my Chosen One looks like, but I haven´t found him yet." P.D. padded Draco´s shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Harry kissed Draco´s temple gently. "I´m so lucky that I found you so soon."  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Draco turned his head and captured Harry´s lips with his, kissing him gently.  
  
"Guys? Where you want to go?" P.D. asked, smiling fatherly at them.  
  
"I don´t know." Draco said, shrugging.  
  
"How about we go see how Sheryl is doing? I haven´t seen her in months." Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They were only a few blocks away from Sheryl´s club, when Draco stopped and pulled Harry´s sleeve. "I thought that we have to visit the bloodbank."  
  
Harry slapped his forehead. "You´re right. Sorry, must've slipped my mind."  
  
Harry looked like a lost puppy, making Draco laugh and taking him into his arms again. "It´s okay love."  
  
P.D. looked at them. "Awww. You´re so cute..."  
  
"Oh, shut it. Fancy a midnight snack?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry walked a few blocks back, holding Draco´s hand. He stepped into the shadows of a dark dead-end alley and took a bunch of keys from his pocket.  
  
"Creepy," P.D. muttered under his breath.  
  
"You read my mind," Draco murmured back.  
  
Harry sniggered at them and opened the door that creaked loudly. They stepped inside, looking around. Harry walked straight to a door that lead to the freezers, where they kept the blood bottles. Harry took three bags, handing one to Draco and one to P.D.. They used a heating spell on them, making them liquid again.  
  
"Bottoms up."  
  
Draco watched how Harry pierced the plastic with his fangs, drinking the crimson fluid that gushed out of the marks. Draco mimicked his movements and purred when the coppery taste of blood filled his senses. Soon the bag was empty and Draco licked his lips clean.  
  
"Yummie."  
  
Harry and P.D. laughed warmly at him.  
  
"I second that, love," Harry said, hugging his pouting lover.  
  
Harry took the empty bags and lead them out of the building. He kicked the door shut and burned the bags into ashes with a short movement of his hand.  
  
"We can´t leave evidences to the muggles," he explained when Draco watched him, frowning.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, can we get into gear? I've been missing Sheryl and she doesn´t let me in without you," P.D. said to Harry.  
  
"Okay okay. Let's go."  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Draco´s waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. The trio walked towards Sheryl´s club, The Immortality.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
*angel of darkness 4585: here I am, again.. : ) happy to oblige your request.  
  
*Honor: thank you very much.. : )  
  
*noraseyes: happy you liked it. *grin*  
  
*Cassie: that´s all we need.. *snigger*  
  
*Saalistajatar: that says it all..  
  
*Goldengirl2: happy you liked it and hope you liked this one too.  
  
*Miss Shadow Prowl: wasn´t it? I´m just clad that it didn´t come up all weird and so on. And you´re right, Harry should have a piercing.. Hmm.. Have to stuff it somehow in the story.. *starts planning*  
  
*Harrywyfe: Neither did I.. the idea of a shrinking car was just too hilarious to left behind. And Harry is absolutely a vampire. There´s no point arguing. :D  
  
*meg: glad you liked it.. : )  
  
*angeluspoet: again, the song is To/Die/For´s Live in you.. And I´m going to continue as long as I can. Which seems to mean from this day to the eternity.. : ) and this story is faaaaaaaaaaaaaar from over.. hopely.. :D  
  
*Ivy Snowe: You read my mind. And I thought to keep the line of slashiness alive in this story.. Touch here, kiss there, shag everywhere.. *chuckle* I´m sorry, I´m little high.. sugar buzz is the writer´s best friend. : ) And thank you, glad you liked it.  
  
*Anarane Anwamane: Thanks..  
  
A/N: well, that´s all folks.. For this chapter I mean.. There´s much to come, for example the Halloween ball, P.D.´s Chosen One and much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much more.  
  
Until then, keep on reading and reviewing!!!! 


	13. Chapter 12 The night out continues

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl (who comes in this chapter).  
  
This isn´t betaed, so ignore the mistakes, they will be corrected later.  
  
"-" english speech '-' thoughts ~--~ parseltongue (right word?) *--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
The trio heared loud music coming from the building, even though they were still couple blocks from the club. When they turned around the corner they saw the line of people, waiting to get in.  
  
"Shit!" Harry cursed.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, stroking Harry´s back soothingly.  
  
"The line is just too long. And the doorman isn´t one of my friends. He would love to turn me away." Harry hissed couple swearwords in parseltongue.  
  
"Then we´ll find Sheryl. I´m sure she´s..." loud shriek interrupted P.D..  
  
Little woman, about half of the size of Harry, came through the crowd. She was wearing tight, black leatherdress with black boots. Draco stared at her hair, it was redder than Ron´s!  
  
"Harry!!" she jumped to hug Harry, who was laughing loudly.  
  
"Sheryl! God, I´ve missed you so much."  
  
Finally Sheryl let go of Harry, standing on her own two feet again.  
  
"My my, you´re so handsome." She said, measuring Harry from head to toe.  
  
"What about me?" P.D. whined.  
  
"You´re too handsome." Sheryl laughed and hugged the living days from him.  
  
Then she turned to Draco. "And who you might be? You´re illegally handsome."  
  
"Sheryl. This is Draco, the love of my life." Harry gave Draco a quick kiss. "Draco. This is Sheryl, very close friend of mine."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Draco said, extending his hand. Sheryl took it and Draco raised to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.  
  
"Oh my. Harry, watch him carefully or I´ll take him from you."  
  
They all laughed. "Come on, I´ll buy you drinks."  
  
Sheryl took Harry´s and P.D.´s arm, dragging them behind her. Harry snatched Draco´s hand and pulled him close. Sheryl pushed through the crowd and they stepped inside the smoky club. Draco´s eyes wandered around, taking in the black interiors and heavy music. All over the club was people dressed in gothic clothes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm.." Harry pulled Draco closer and looked at him.  
  
"Why´s the club´s name The Immortality? Is she a vampire?" the last word was lowered to a whisper.  
  
"No. At least I don´t think so. She´s just so fond to mystical things."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
They stopped on the bar and Sheryl ordered three shots of Vodka. "Cheers!"  
  
They all swallowed the shot quickly and Draco pull a disgusted face. "Yick.."  
  
Harry chuckled at him. "It was raw alcohol. It won´t taste as bad if you mix it with something."  
  
Draco arched one elegant eyebrow and ordered another shot. Taking the boose in his mouth he kissed Harry´s lips tightly, opening his lips carefully. Harry took the hint and they shared the shot, licking each other´s tongues. Finally they pulled apart, both swallowing half of the drink.  
  
"Awww.." Sheryl and P.D. voiced together.  
  
"Oh shut it."  
  
Harry pulled Draco in his arms, back to chest, arm holding tightly on Draco´s waist. Closing his eyes Harry buried his face in the mass of Draco´s hair, letting his fingers caress Draco´s abdomens.  
  
'Tired?' Draco asked through their mental link.  
  
'Nah. Just want to hold you near.'  
  
Draco wiggled closer, sighing mentally with the feeling of contentment. P.D. stood near them, watching them fatherly.  
  
'We should help P.D. to find his Chosen One.' Draco said wordlessly.  
  
'I know. But how?'  
  
'I dunno. But we´ll find a way.'  
  
Harry sighed and raised his head.  
  
P.D. still watched them smiling softly, but there was few sparks of sadness and envy in his eyes.  
  
"I would love to stay here, but do you want to continue our tour around London?" Harry said.  
  
"Let´s go."  
  
"Bye Sheryl." The trio chanted together, heart melting smiles tugging their lips.  
  
"Bye guys, see you soon."  
  
They stepped outside, breathing deep the crispy night air.  
  
"Where next?" Draco asked.  
  
"How about my place? It´s not that popular, but more cosier." P.D. said.  
  
"Sounds cool." Harry smiled.  
  
Harry pulled Draco on his side, sliding his hand under the leather to Draco´s right hip. Chuckling Draco returned the favor and they pressed their warm palms to each others skin. P.D. looked at them and faked scandaliced shriek.  
  
"Behave you two!"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
They laughed loudly and continued, ignoring the disapproving glares they received from by-passers. Couple blocks later they bumped into a gang, which seemingly had something against gays.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here? Couple faggots."  
  
The gang leader was the epitome of ugliness. And he was probably somehow related to Harry´s remaining "family": he was almost identical copy of Dudley. Except he was much fatter.  
  
"I think you´re right.." another gang member muttered, crackling his knuckles.  
  
Harry slowly measured the situation, before pulling Draco behind him. There was three against one, but Harry was pretty confident that they could beat them, even one hand tied behind their backs.  
  
Harry and P.D. guarded Draco behind their backs. 'Please, don´t do anything. We´ll handle this.' Harry pleaded through the link.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and summoned the Sword of Godric Gryffindor (A/N: he´s the heir of GG, so he can call the sword everytime he needs it, understood?) from thin air. P.D. stared at him for a second but summoned a sword from thin air too and they raised the blades in front of their faces. The gang paled slightly when Harry and P.D. smiled coldly, Harry especially looking like Death himself.  
  
"So.. Who want´s to taste the steel first?" P.D. whispered.  
  
Draco walked beside Harry, holding also a sword. "We won´t promise quick death." He growled.  
  
Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"So.. What would it be?" Harry said blankly, staring straight to the little pig eyes of the leader.  
  
The gang ran for their lives. Even the leader disappeared quickly. The trio stood still for a moment before lowering their swords.  
  
Harry turned to Draco, fuming silently. "I think I told you to stay back!"  
  
Before Draco had a change to defend himself, Harry pulled him into a bone- crushing hug. Draco was pretty confused, but he returned the hug. 'I´m sorry, I just wanted to stood by you.'  
  
'You scared me.'  
  
'Sorry love.'  
  
Harry let go and kissed Draco softly. With mere thought the sword disappered, like the ones of Draco´s and P.D.´s.  
  
"Who´s sword that was?" Harry asked from Draco.  
  
"Mine. I herited it when my grandfather passed away."  
  
"Okay. P.D.?"  
  
"It was my father´s. But I too herited it, couple centuries ago."  
  
"It´s creepy when you speak like that." Draco smiled.  
  
"You get use to it." P.D. just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah... Riiiiiigggghhhht..." Draco said, holding on Harry´s hand.  
  
"You will.. Trust me.."  
  
Draco chuckled and they continued towards P.D.´s appartment.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
"Here we are." P.D. said, opening the door in third floor.  
  
They stepped inside and Draco was looking around. The apparment was astonishing. There were much antique furnitures all around, many of them colored bloodred. The walls were painted mostly with the same color, but the appartment wasn´t dark, as you would believe, but it was instead pretty light, thanks to the dozen candles scattered around the room.  
  
"Nice place you have here." Draco said gaping.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They took their jackets off and sat down (A/N: can you imagine? Three gorgeous vampires sitting topless in dim light? Yummie..), Draco and Harry taking over one of the couches and P.D. slumped down to a sinking armchair.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" P.D. asked.  
  
"Umm.. Fire whiskey would be nice." Harry said.  
  
"Make that two."  
  
P.D. waved his hand and summoned wordlessly three glasses and a bottle. Filling the glasses he levitated them to Draco and Harry.  
  
"Cheers." He said.  
  
"Cheers." Harry and Draco repeated.  
  
They drank half of the drink.  
  
"Toast.. To our herotic appearance with the gang." Harry smirked.  
  
"To our herotic appearance with the gang!"  
  
They drank the last of it.  
  
"So.. P.D.. We were wondering if we could somehow help you find your Chosen One?" Harry said, putting the glass on the coffeetable between them.  
  
"Aww. Thanks guys. In matter of fact, you might be helpful."  
  
P.D. got up from the chair and motioned the boys to follow him.  
  
"I painted a picture of him right after I saw him in my dream."  
  
"That should be helpful."  
  
They stepped inside a dimly lightened room. There wasn´t any furnitures, only a painting in the middle of the room. P.D. stopped in the doorway, but Draco and Harry stepped closer.  
  
Both of them felt their mouths dropping open. The person in the picture was indeed familiar to them. They looked at each other and back to the picture.  
  
"It can´t be.."  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: that´s all folks.. I´m evil and leave you waiting. The identity of P.D.´s Chosen One will be revealed in next chapter. And much more will happen in future chapters..  
  
*Jazzlady: I don´t know yet.. And I love those tattoos too..  
  
*cat: I just tried to more poetic or something.. don´t split hairs with me. : )  
  
*rstarbreeze: I have a beta already, although she didn´t beta this chapter. And she´s doing wonderful job!! You should see these before she reads through them.. And for the first chapters, she is doing me a HUGE favour: she´s reading them through and make my mistakes go away (I know, I know.. Bad English.) And for my slang, I don't really notice it. I´ll try to use it less, if it really bothers everybody. And thanks for the compliment. : )  
  
*lokisatoshi: sorry, I´ve been busy.  
  
*Miss Shadow Prowl: I´ll think about it. But there´s few chapters already written, so you have to wait for their piercings. : ) But their going to get them, I promise.. I already know where they´re going to get them. *little evil chuckle*  
  
*angel07: I´m glad that you like it.. : )  
  
*angel of darkness 4585: P.D. is the initials of his name and I´ll reveal the name soon.. But not yet. : )  
  
*Fire and Night: I don´t know yet.. Probably not, but I´ll see what comes.. Maybe I´ll write a sequel, just P.D. and his Chosen One. *rusty wheels starts to turn in her head*  
  
*potterlover2399: My fingers are healing well and I think my stories are just a weee bit longer than before. : ) and I´ve got at least two more chapters waiting, just little final trimming to do. : )  
  
*madgurl: I´m soooooo sorry.. I had so much things to do: projects, exams.... :/  
  
* RAiNbOwGrL22: glad you like it.. : )  
  
* dark-gin: leather pants, the inventer must get a Nobel... : )  
  
* mad-angel07: sorry it took me a long while, but here you are..  
  
So, until next time, read and review. 


	14. Chapter 13 Return to Hogwarts

Very big thank you to my beta Shaunea. Thank you, thank you, thank you! : )  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl.  
  
"-" english speech '-' thoughts ~--~ parseltongue (right word?) *--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 13  
  
"But.. But.." Draco lost all his words.  
  
"It´s.. It´s.." Harry wasn´t better.  
  
P.D. walked carefully closer, looking at the boys.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
That snapped the boys back into the reality. They looked at each other once again and then at P.D..  
  
"Yeah, we know him. Rather well actually."  
  
"Oh my God. Please, tell me who he is." P.D. took their hands, staring pleadingly in their eyes.  
  
"He´s.."  
  
"He´s a wizard, right?" P.D. didn´t give the boys a change to tell him.  
  
"Yes, he´s a wizard."  
  
"Phwew."  
  
Harry and Draco chuckled at him.  
  
"So. Who is he?"  
  
"He´s.." (A/N: dun dun duu...)  
  
"..Severus Snape." Harry said, smiling at P.D..  
  
"And he´s in matter of fact my godfather." Draco added.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"This is great!!"  
  
P.D. danced around, laughing loudly.  
  
"I´m going to see my Chosen One!"  
  
Harry and Draco captured P.D. in a big grouphug, laughing with him.  
  
"Yes, you´re going to see your Chosen One." Harry said.  
  
"Where is he?" P.D. asked then.  
  
"Back at Hogwarts. He teaches us Potions." Harry said.  
  
"When I´m going to see him?" P.D. looked like a little puppy, waiting for treat.  
  
"I think we could take you to him." Draco smiled.  
  
P.D. began to jump around again, acting like little school girl. Harry and Draco fetched their jackets and brought P.D.´s jacket with them.  
  
"Come on. We need to get to the hotel. My car and potions are there." Harry said.  
  
"What potions?" P.D. asked when they stepped out of the appartment.  
  
"Oh.. You don´t know them. Well Sev brews us potions that makes possible to us to walk in sunlight, be near garlic and one is to lessen our thirst for blood." Draco explained.  
  
"Isn´t my Chosen One brilliant?" P.D. sighed.  
  
Harry and Draco laughed warmly at him. The trio walked rather quickly to the hotel. While Draco was throwing their things back at the bags, Harry gave P.D. the potions.  
  
"I don´t have the garlic- potion with me, but we don´t need it right away. As soon as we get to Hogwarts I´ll give it to you." Harry said.  
  
P.D. drank them with one swig. He curled up his nose. "Tastes like old socks."  
  
Laughing the trio walked back to reception and Harry paid his bill. Soon they all were sitting is Harry´s car, chatting loudly.  
  
"Oh my God." P.D. said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"I´m going to meet my Chosen One."  
  
They laughed warmly.  
  
"P.D.?" Draco asked after few minutes silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think that Snape knows that he´s a vampire's Chosen One? I mean, in wizarding world the dream is shared between the vampire and the Chosen One, right?."  
  
"Did you know?" Harry butted in.  
  
"No."  
  
"There´s your answer." Harry smiled softly at him and took his hand, planting a soft kiss on his knuckles.  
  
"And besides, he probably doesn´t remember me. I saw the dream almost a year ago." P.D. said, with light trace of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They lapsed into silence again, everybody occupied by their own thoughts. 'Do you think that Sev is going to accept this?' Draco asked from Harry silently.  
  
'I guess so. At least he knows about vampires.'  
  
'Yeah, you´re probably right.'  
  
'Any bets on how long is going to take?' Harry´s silent voice was filled with amusement.  
  
'Shame on you.' Draco laughed. 'I´m not going to bet on my godfather´s lovelife.'  
  
'Spoilsport.'  
  
They laughed silently. It didn´t long after that to arrive to Hogwarts.  
  
"We´re here. P.D., wake up."  
  
P.D. yawned and got up. He had fallen asleep on the bench.  
  
They got out from the car with their bags and Harry shrunked the car. The first rays of dawn crept from the horisont, making P.D.´s eyes water.  
  
"I haven´t seen sun in many centuries." He explained to Draco, who was looking him concerned.  
  
"Get use to it." Harry said softly.  
  
"Harry?" P.D. suddenly asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who´s that man?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man over there." P.D. pointed at the huge doors of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked over there and sighed. "It´s just Dumbledore."  
  
"Who´s Dumbledore?"  
  
"Hogwart´s Headmaster. Don´t worry, he knows about us." Harry soothed P.D..  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them, when they stopped in front of him. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I´m the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you sir. I´m P.D.. I mean, Phil Damien." They shook hands and Dumbledore guided them to his office.  
  
"May I ask you why you´ve come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked after they had sat down with cups of tea.  
  
"My Chosen One´s here, sir."  
  
"No need to 'sir' me," Dumbledore smiled. "And how do you know that your Chosen One is really here?"  
  
"Harry and Draco helped me. They have even identified him for me." P.D. smiled dreamily.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"It´s Snape." Harry said.  
  
"We´re sure of it." Draco added.  
  
"That´s fantastic news!" Dumbledore´s smile grew even wider. "Severus have been far too lonely for my liking."  
  
"Why´s that?" P.D. asked.  
  
"Oh, he´s just little people-shy."  
  
Harry nearly spat his tea, when he heard Dumbledore´s words. Draco patted his back chuckling.  
  
"Snape? People-shy?" Harry managed to cough.  
  
"Well.. Yes." Dumbledore chuckled too.  
  
Harry arched one eyebrow and let the matter drop.  
  
"So, what´s our plan?" Harry said with little hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
"I think.. P.D.?" Dumbledore turned to P.D..  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to become one of our teachers?"  
  
"Surely, but what should I teach? I mean, I wasn´t really smart in any of the subjects back at my school days." P.D. squirmed.  
  
"How about art?" Draco butted in.  
  
"Yeah, the painting of Snape was incredible." Harry smiled to his friend.  
  
"I don´t know..."  
  
"That´s then. You shall teach art to our students. Can you play some instruments too?"  
  
"I´ve played guitar for couple centuries.." P.D. said thoughtfully.  
  
"Here we go again.." Draco muttered again.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore turned to look at Draco.  
  
"It´s nothing, P.D. just has this really annoying habit to cover centuries with mere shrug." Draco murmured.  
  
Dumbledore laughed softly. "You´ll get use to it."  
  
"I highly doupt it.."  
  
"Back to the point. So you´ve played guitar.. It would be nice to have other instruments too.."  
  
"Well, Harry could help me.. We played together in a band during last summer. He´s really good with bass-guitar." P.D. smiled at very embarrased Harry.  
  
"Is that so...?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well.. Yeah.." Harry said, scraching his head.  
  
"I could help too." Draco said softly. "I´ve played piano for my whole life."  
  
"That´s settled then. Professor Damien, you´ve got yourself a job. Harry, Draco. You´ll help him teach."  
  
Dumbledore offered P.D. his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you sir." P.D. shook the Headmasters hand.  
  
"I´ll introduce you to the school on monday, during the breakfest." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." P.D. said.  
  
"Come, I´ll show you your office and personal dorm. Draco, Harry. You can head to your dorm."  
  
"´kay. See you soon, P.D.!"  
  
They waved their good-byes and walked to their rooms. Dropping their bags in the middle of the Common Room they fell on the couch, Draco sprawling on top of Harry.  
  
"What a day!" Draco sighed.  
  
"Is it really just a day?"  
  
"Not even a day." Draco murmured, nearly asleep.  
  
"Oh crap.." Harry muttered, rubbing his face. "Don´t fall asleep, we still need to get to bed. I´m not sleeping on the couch."  
  
But it was too late, Draco was sound asleep. Harry sighed and transformed the couch to a comfortable bed with black silk sheets. Another wave of his hand stripped every piece of clothing from them, sending them on the floor. Harry pulled the sheets over them and soon he too was asleep.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: why does major part of my chapters end with Draco and Harry sleeping? I think I should write these things in the morning, not when I´m nearly asleep...  
  
* dark-gin: Oh great, thanks for the mental image.. Yick. : )  
  
* Anarane Anwamane: How did you know? And I´m nowhere near end.  
  
* foreverpotter: I´m going to do just that, but the end is still faaaaar away..  
  
* dArK_aNgEl_77: Gliffies are writers best friends. LOL..  
  
* ReflectionsOfReality: Right you are. In the vampire realm (at least in my version) the Chosen One is their only one. If the Chosen One dies, it doesn´t kill the vampire like it kills Veelas. But most of the vampires will go and expose themselves to the sun, killing themselves. I also like the idea that fate would make us meet our soulmates and it happens..  
  
* menecarkawan: Is that so..? But you got the idea what I meant.. faggots = gays.. And most of my slang is from American movies (now who wouldn´t have guessed?!). I like Creed too, loved it from the first note.. : )  
  
* blackunicorn: Just to keep you guys waiting. *little evil laugh*  
  
* Fire Pheonix1: Of course.. : )  
  
* Jazzylady: I´m a cruel person.. *smirk* but I´m so happy that you like it.  
  
* Hayley: Hope you got satisfying answer.. : )   
  
* mad-angel07: I know, they´re so goddamn cuties.. : )  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: LOL back at you.. thanks.. : )  
  
* Ivy Snowe: Nah, Ron is so happy with Hermione, I´ll just leave him be. And Sirius is with Remus. : )  
  
* Elizabeth Wolfe: Hope your ass is still intact.. : ) And I repeat myself, Ron is happy with Hermione.  
  
* garnetfirefly: I´m addicted to updating and sometimes it´s just so hard to get.. *smiley*  
  
* Qtypie: I have the power to do that.. Muahhahhahhahhahhhhhahahahhhaaa. *goes crazy*  
  
* FanficWriter: here you are.  
  
* sapphire: Thank you! And the answer is written to the public.  
  
* Megan B. Black: Thank you and hope you like this to the waiting end. : )  
  
* oracale: Thank you!  
  
* Nirnaeth Arnoediad: You were right. and thank you.  
  
* wildvictoria: ain´t I evil? *smirk*  
  
* Anarane Anwaname: glad to hear that.. : )  
  
* Esmerelda Black: I love that mental picture too. : ) And from time to time I have this urge to be mean, hence the mean ending.. : P  
  
* sins of drakness: this is just the beginning..  
  
* Allika: Creed is really, really good. I know. I was just listening to the bullets when I wrote that chapter. And it just clicked.. : )  
  
* sarah: how is it that you knew?! But it was my point, to make it as sexy as possible. : D  
  
* Isis-mystic: I were right.. : )  
  
* SlytherinBeauty: really BIG thank you.. : )  
  
Thanks to everyone who was interested of being my beta, it was shocking to see that so many of you were willing to read my story.. thank you, thank you, thank you!!  
  
But the story goes on, the A/Ns are deleted and hopefully you all continue to read my little fic and of course REVIEW!! : ) 


	15. Chapter 14 Meetings

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl.  
  
"-" english speech '-' thoughts ~--~ parseltongue (right word?) *--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 14  
  
"Harry? Where are you mate?" Ron called out for his friend after he had stepped inside with Hermione, who had the password to Harry´s rooms.  
  
Harry barely got his eyes open before Ron saw them on the made-up bed.  
  
"Sorry." Blushing furiously Ron turned his back on them.  
  
Harry yawned widely before getting up from the bed and reaching for his jeans and t-shirt.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Rubbing his eyes Harry looked over his shoulder to Hermione, who was also blushing. 'Like they've never seen a naked man.' A little chuckle under the pillow told Harry that Draco was awake.  
  
Harry stood up and pulled his jeans on. "What can I do for you?" he asked from Ron and Hermione, while pulling the shirt on.  
  
"We.. We just dropped by to see how you are.." Ron stuttered.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrow slightly. "I´m fine. Was there something else?"  
  
"Umh..."  
  
"They´ve accepted it." Draco´s words were muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Accepted what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry being a vampire." Draco sat up, smirking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Me being vampire." He added.  
  
"I thought so." Harry smiled at them.  
  
With a wave of a hand, Draco was dressed and the bed was changed back to couch.  
  
*Please Harry. Change it back, I want to sleep!* Draco whined playfully.  
  
*Sorry, hun. But we´ve slept enough.*  
  
*Spoilsport.*  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at them like they had two heads. In unison Harry and Draco smirked, bursting in loud laugh.  
  
"What was that language?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The language of the vampires." Harry said.  
  
"So how Malfoy was able to..." Ron didn´t finish his sentence and turned to stare at Draco.  
  
Draco arched one eyebrow. "Yes Weasley. I´m a vampire."  
  
"When did that happen?" Hermione asked, while sitting down on one of the armchairs.  
  
"Little after you left." Harry said.  
  
"Oh.." Ron was still little shocked.  
  
Harry sat down on the couch, against the armrest. Draco sat down between Harry´s legs and leaned his back on Harry´s chest. Hermione watched them smiling softly.  
  
"You look so cute together."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione." To everybodys surprise, it wasn´t Harry. It was Draco, who said that.  
  
Harry hugged him tightly. 'You´re just so goddamn musshy.'  
  
'Hah..'  
  
'You are.'  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "What?"  
  
"There´s somebody at the door."  
  
"Oh. Galahad?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Who´s there?"  
  
"Professor Damien."  
  
"Who- Oh, let him in." Harry grinned widely.  
  
"Who´s professor Damien?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You´ll see."  
  
P.D. pounced in and jumped on the couch with Harry and Draco, landing on Draco´s legs.  
  
"You son of a-!!"  
  
"Sorry.." P.D. pounced up and down, earning odd looks from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What´s got you so cheery?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh.. I don´t know.." Draco kicked P.D., sending him onto the floor.  
  
"Erm.. Harry?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who´s he?"  
  
"Oh sorry. I´m P.D., soon also known as Professor Damien." P.D. jumped on his feet and shook hands with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Nice to meet you. What will you teach?" Hermione asked, enthusiastic to learn new things, as always.  
  
"Art and music."  
  
"Oh.." Hermione pouted.  
  
"The job is merely a cover. P.D. is here for his Chosen One." Harry explained.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" P.D. panicked.  
  
"Don´t worry. They know about us." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I´m getting pretty bored. Everybody is 'oh' -ing.." Draco groaned, trying to bury his face on Harry´s neck.  
  
"Aww.. Poor baby.." P.D. cooed, patting Draco´s legs.  
  
"Want to have a boot print on your arse?" Draco glared him with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Nah.. maybe some other time."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"So, who is your Chosen One?" Ron asked.  
  
"O-ou... Cover your ears hun." Harry warned telepathically.  
  
Giving Harry a questioning glance Draco covered his ears and Harry followed his lead.  
  
"Severus Snape." P.D. answered with a dreamy smile.  
  
"WHAT?!!?" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison.  
  
Draco winced in pain, the shout was so loud that it still hurt him through his hands. P.D.´s condition wasn´t better. He had dropped on his knees, clutching his ears.  
  
"You have to learn to control your voice. The vampire hearing is ten or twenty times better than human hearing." Harry said to them, little pain visible on his face.  
  
"Sorry." Ron and Hermione stared at their feet.  
  
"It´s okay."  
  
P.D. got up to his wobbly legs. "Woah..."  
  
Draco drew his legs away, giving some space on the couch. P.D. slumped down on the couch.  
  
"That hurt." P.D. pouted playfully and Draco streched his legs on his lap.  
  
"Try ´Mione´s screaming." Harry said, laughing warmly.  
  
P.D. shivered. "No thanks."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Harry. And P.D.." Hermione blushed.  
  
"It´s okay." They replied in unison.  
  
"I had a question for you Harry." P.D. said, turning towards Harry.  
  
"Oh.. What is it?"  
  
"You don´t have your bass guitar with you, do you?"  
  
"No. Dudley sold it behind my back." Harry said, frowning.  
  
"That little son of..." Draco started, but Harry covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"It doesn´t matter." He whispered to Draco.  
  
Harry kissed the soft skin behind Draco´s ear. P.D. smiled at them.  
  
"We could go to London and buy you a new one." P.D. said.  
  
"Excuse me. Why does Harry need a bass guitar?" Hermione butted in.  
  
"Oh sorry. Like P.D. said, he´s going to teach art and music, but a guitar is not enough so he asked me to teach how to play bass guitar. And Draco is going to give lessons on piano." Harry smiled, hugging the blonde in his arms.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, can we go? I need to go there anyway, to get my stuff from my apartment." P.D. asked, giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I thought we had school," Draco mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Oh.. I forget that.." P.D. said.  
  
"We could go next friday. If that´s fine with you P.D.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Question. Why don´t you apparate?" Hermione interrupted, again.  
  
"It wouldn´t be even half as fun as going on muggle way." P.D. grinned.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Stop that 'oh'-ing!!" Draco groaned.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: I´ll just leave it here. I know, everything happens almost too fast. But I can´t help it. Hope you enjoy it. `til next time, read and review!!  
  
* Qtypie: that´s the spirit.. : )  
  
* RelectionsOfReality: Sorry about that. Ff didn´t remove the reviews of the PREVIOUS 14th chapter.. Strange, don´t you think so too? But I don´t know what you´re prize would be.. *little smile*  
  
* renee: here you are.  
  
* Jazzylady: I think so too.. Sev it´s just too dark. He needs a hyperactive vampire to live with.. Happy marching!! *little devil*  
  
* dracos_dark_girl: wow, you´re almost as hyperactive as P.D.. *just a wee bit scared* anyhow, I´m glad that you like it.. : )  
  
* wildvictoria: I´m so ecstatic!!! So many likes my choice to make Sevvie have a vampire on his tail..  
  
* My Slytherin Mind: neither can I.. The reaction is still under making.. so you have to wait.  
  
* Esmerelda Black: Do you have to torture me with the image of Neville and Sevvie together?! And Nev in leather?! You´re so mean!!!!! : )  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: Thank you so much for your compliments, I´m so addicted to all the compliments.. *little addiction*  
  
* anthony: Oh thank you.. *bows*  
  
* Elizabeth Wolfe: Oh, I will enjoy.. *wiggles her eyebrows* back to the business, thank you.. Great to hear that you didn´t laugh your ass off.. *grin*  
  
* Esgalhothwen: I will.. I have so many other story ideas but this is my precious (insert little Gollum effect..). Read on and you will find out just how this is going to go on.  
  
* menecarkawan: It´s coming on.  
  
* ash,ice+roses: hopefully, when the reaction comes, you will like it. until then, keep on reading.. : )  
  
* RAiNbOwGrL22: here you are!  
  
* cutiepie 73: Not all of them, but now there are so many gay pairs, sorry.. There are straight vampires too, but I wanted this story to have gay vampires (and other gays too.)  
  
* Anna57: "It´s alive, alive!" but I´m sooooo glad that you like this. : )  
  
* dark-gin: I thought it would be cute.. And you would really draw me a picture?! Oh my God.. *jumps up and down, being overly happy* you decide what you want to draw.. : ) 


	16. Chapter 15 Tell to Sirius

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl.  
  
"-" english speech  
  
'-' thoughts  
  
~--~ parseltongue (right word?)  
  
*--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 15  
  
The weekend flew by and soon it was Monday morning. Harry and Draco woke up to a knocking on the door.  
  
"Harry? Draco? Time for breakfast!!" Hermione yelled through the portrait.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. *Shit.* he muttered while rubbing his eyes.  
  
*Watch your mouth.* Draco murmured from somewhere near his shoulder.  
  
*We have to get up.*  
  
*Five more minutes, please?*  
  
*No.*  
  
*Fine.. Fine..*  
  
Eventually they both got up from the bed and managed to tumble to the bathroom. They took a quick shower together before getting dressed. Harry pulled his favorite black jeans and crimson t-shirt on. Draco pulled some dress pants and silk shirt on, all in black. Quickly they drank their potions and still half asleep they gathered their school suplies and pulled their school robes.  
  
Outside Hermione and Ron were waiting for them.  
  
"About time." Hermione huffed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Harry yawned.  
  
"I´m too tired to walk. Harry?" Draco whined.  
  
"Fine.." Harry gave Hermione his sachel and turned his back on Draco. "Hop on."  
  
Draco´s face lit up when he realised that he would get a piggyback ride to breakfast. Quickly he gave his sachel to Ron and jumped on Harry´s back, wrapping his legs around Harry´s waist. Leaning his head on Harry´s head, he sighed.  
  
*I could get use to this.*  
  
*I know.* Harry chuckled.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at them smiling. In silence they walked through the hallways towards the great hall, meeting no one. When Hermione and Ron opened the massive doors and Harry walked in with Draco still on his back, the whole hall fell dead silent. Draco opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"I second that..." Harry muttered.  
  
Draco dropped down to the ground and took a look around. Most of the students were staring them disbelievingly, but the main part of Slytherin was really pissed off. Gryffindors were mostly just surprised.  
  
"How could you?!" Blaise Zabini yelled, looking furious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked mock-innocently.  
  
"Your being friendly with the Gryffindorks!" he yelled, marching closer and pointing at the trio around Draco.  
  
"So? They´re my friends, unlike you." Draco said, sounding like the Slytherin Prince he used to be.  
  
Blaise raised his wand and pointed it to Draco´s chest. "You shall pay.."  
  
Before he even finished his sentence, Harry had his hand gripping his neck and lifting him off the ground single-handedly, holding him about two feet from the floor.  
  
"If I were you, I would be nice and quiet." His voice was so smooth that only the five of them heared them.  
  
"Mister Potter! Put Mister Zabini down!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"But Headmaster.." Harry objected.  
  
"Now."  
  
Growling Harry dropped the shaking Zabini on the ground. Quickly the Slytherin got away from Harry.  
  
"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. Please come here." Dumbledore motioned towards the staff table. Looking at his feet Harry walked to him, Draco on his heels.  
  
"Sir.."  
  
"I understand why you reacted like that, but I must ask you to calm down. They don´t know that you´re a vampire and I would like them to be like that, for now." Dumbledore explained kindly.  
  
"Excuse me? Vampires? What are you talking about?" Sirius asked from the right side of the Headmaster.  
  
*Oh shit..* Harry muttered.  
  
"What´s going on?" Sirius was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Calm down. We will explain everything to the staff in time." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I want to know now!" Sirius demanded, knowing that he sounded childish.  
  
"Siri, they´re vampires." Remus explained patiently.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The yell gathered everybody´s attention in the Great Hall and all of them looked at the furious Sirius.  
  
"Lower your voice." Severus hissed from the other side of Remus.  
  
"Shut it, you greasy bastard."  
  
"Siri!" Remus and Harry said at the same time.  
  
Draco silently moved close to P.D., holding him down. P.D. wanted to attack Sirius for his words and this didn´t go unnoticed by the Headmaster.  
  
"I think that we shall take this conversation to my office. Remus, Sirius, we need to explain this whole thing to you. Severus, Phil, you will come with us also."  
  
The Headmaster got off the chair and walked towards his office, the professors and Harry and Draco in tow. All the students watched them with so much confusion.  
  
Headmaster gave the gargoyle the password and all of them stepped inside. Taking seat wherever it was possible they settled down.  
  
"Tea?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Everybody declined. Dumbledore poured himself a cup and sipped it while looking at everybody´s faces.  
  
"So what was this all about?" Sirius asked wearily.  
  
"Harry and Draco are vampires."  
  
"I have that already."  
  
"Siri, this all started last spring. I was bitten by some unknown vampire. After turning I´ve lived with the help of Potions that professor Snape-"  
  
"Call me Severus."  
  
Harry looked at his gloomy professor before he continued. "-Severus brews me. They make it possible for me to walk in sunlight, be near garlic and I only have to drink blood once a week."  
  
"We knew this too, from our own teachings." Remus smiled softly.  
  
"I know, but anyway. Just before I returned here I had The Dream."  
  
"The Dream?" Remus was beaming at him and this melted Sirius´ heart.  
  
"Yes, The Dream. And my Chosen One is Draco." Harry said, holding his hand on his own, smiling softly at his loved one.  
  
"This is great news! Why didn´t you tell us earlier?" Remus scolded Harry playfully.  
  
"I just thought that you would hate me." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Are you forgetting what I am?" Remus asked and streched his hand to take a hold of Harry´s free hand.  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"No buts. This is really great news. Ain´t it Siri?" Remus asked, nudging at his lover´s side.  
  
"My Godson is one of the undeads.." Sirius looked sad and Harry bowed his head, looking ashamed. Draco was silently fuming at his professor.  
  
"But he has someone to love through the ages." P.D. putted in.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?" Sirius asked rather rudely.  
  
"My name is Phil Damien, P.D. for my friends, I´m the new art professor and Harry´s mentor in the vampire world." P.D. introduced himself, never noticing that Severus´ eyes nearly fell from their sockets. All of his blood abandoned his face, leaving him paler than normally.  
  
Sirius´ jaw dropped and Remus just pounced up and down, clapping his hands. "More vampires!"  
  
P.D.´s brows knitted together. "Are you a vampire? You´re so fond of the subject."  
  
"Oh no, I´m not a vampire. I´m a werewolf."  
  
Now it was P.D.´s jaw that nearly touched the floor. "A werewolf?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
P.D. shooked his head, being clearly amused. "You have the strangest staff, sir."  
  
"Call me Albus."  
  
"Okay, Albus."  
  
"So let me get this straight. We have a werewolf and three vampires in our school." Sirius summoned, looking little dazed.  
  
"Hopefully there will be four vampires here soon." P.D. said, looking little dreamy.  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked carefully.  
  
"My Chosen One is here." P.D. looked somewhere near Severus, not having the courage to look at his Chosen One´s eyes. The potions professor paled again and looked like he would ran away, but at the same time he was glued to his seat with the intense emotions that flowed in P.D. eyes.  
  
"Oh." Remus did notice the look´s on Severus´ and P.D.´s faces.  
  
"Are we going to keep this thing between us or do we have to tell everybody?" Draco opened his mouth the first time.  
  
"For now this will stay between us, but I´m afraid that soon we will have to tell the students. For their own safety, I know that you´re safe, but I don´t trust at the Slytherins." Dumbledore said, with the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shush." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everybody laughed merrily.  
  
"So, you´re fine with this?" Harry asked from Sirius.  
  
"It´s hard, but I´m fine." Sirius said and got up from his chair. Without a word he pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry sighed contently and Draco smiled at the warm feelings that floated through their link.  
  
"How strong is your bond?" Remus asked Draco.  
  
"Very strong. We have the telepathy link, but other than that I don´t know yet, but I can feel the bond´s strength."  
  
"Can we do couple tests? I know that both of you are so strong as wizards that I would like to see how much of your powers can you share?" Sirius asked after releasing Harry from his bonecrushing hug.  
  
"I think so." Harry answered slowly.  
  
"Great." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"Where shall we start?" Draco asked and looked at Harry, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: woah, another chapter...  
  
* cutiepie 73: here you are..  
  
* ReflectionsOfReality: Okay, okay, I don´t smile anymore.. *sulks* but anyway.. *smirk*  
  
* dark-gin: hopefully you get the picture of Snape and Nev together out of your mind.. it´s really, really disturbing.. the scene with the topless vampires would be really neat.. : )  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: *hopefully the idea of them teaching music isn´t stupid.. *puppy eyes*  
  
* rstarbreeze: okay, here you are.  
  
* wildvictoria: I fear, that the reaction is still on it´s way.. you just have to wait..  
  
* Jazzylady: thank you milady.. *bows slightly and smiles*  
  
* dracos_dark_girl: you´re not the only hyperactive around here. : )  
  
* PunkRockFairy: I see those images as well, why else should I wrote this thing.. : )  
  
* menecarkawan: and you still have to wait, sorry.. : (  
  
* Yuki Bombay: I will, I will.. thanks..  
  
* Renee: your welcome.  
  
* Elizabeth Wolfe: still have to wait for sev´s reaction.. sorry.  
  
* Heat Wave on Ice: thank you..  
  
* Anna57: thank you so much.. : )  
  
* Esmerelda Black: you have to wait little longer, sorry. : (  
  
* Dara: here´s the next dose..  
  
* BillJoeBob2: thank you..  
  
* Nicole: thank you.  
  
* High?D: here you are. : )  
  
A/N: whew, many reviews, I LOVE IT!! *laughs* thanks to every single one of you, hope you enjoy my story.. ´till next time, my friends, keep on reading and reviewing!!! 


	17. Chapter 16 The tests and little surpri...

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl.  
  
"-" english speech  
  
'-' thoughts  
  
~--~ parseltongue (right word?)  
  
*--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 16  
  
"Let´s try something simple. How is your wandless magic coming on Draco?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Pretty good, I think."  
  
"He summoned his sword without a thought." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Why did you need a sword?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Little quarrel with a homo-phobic gang." P.D. smiled widely.  
  
"Oka- WHAT!!"  
  
"We just got into a little fight with a gang." Harry explained.  
  
Sirius looked at his godson sternly and let the matter slip.  
  
"Please, try to levitate this tray." Dumbledore asked from Draco.  
  
Draco merely raised his eyebrow and sitting like a statue, not moving a finger, he lifted the tray in the air.  
  
"Happy?" he asked the old Headmaster.  
  
"Very."  
  
Harry was little bored and he started to play with a marble, which he found from his pocket. Transforming it to a pidgeon he gathered the Headmasters attention. Draco looked at him also and streched his hand. The snow-white bird hopped on Draco´s hand and was soon transformed into a crow that looked at Sirius, laughing in it´s own way.  
  
"Boys.."  
  
Harry and Draco didn´t even listened, they kept on watching the bird. The crow was changed into a cat that jumped on the floor and into P.D.´s lap, purring softly. The Headmaster flicked his wand and the cat changed in it´s original form, into a small marble.  
  
"Boys. That was really great." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"Are you Animaguses?" Severus asked suddenly.  
  
"I don´t think so." Harry said slowly.  
  
"It´s easy." P.D. said and everybody looked at him. Or at least where he should have been. He had transformed into a bat. He was flapping around the room and in a midstroke he changed into a black panther, looking much like Marie, his tattoo.  
  
"How did you do that?! There´s only one animal form for each wizard!" Sirius shouted.  
  
P.D., back in his own shape, smiled. "Exactly, wizards. But we are wizards, who are also vampires. Our powers are so much bigger. So the rule of just one animal can be ignored."  
  
Severus looked longingly at the older vampire, he had always loved big cats and the black panther was just dreamy. P.D. did notice his look and smiled at the usually gloomy potions teacher.  
  
"Can we try?" Harry asked, jumping up and down on his chair.  
  
"Be my guest." Dumbledore replied, with the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Draco looked at his loved one and smiled. 'What you got in mind?'  
  
'I don´t know yet.'  
  
Draco chuckled and melted into his own animal form. Everyone cooed at him, he was little silver-grey kitten. Harry laughed softly and picked him up. 'You´re so cute.' Harry said through their link and Draco brushed his little furry head against Harry´s jaw.  
  
'It takes one to know one.'  
  
Harry chuckled and put his lover on the floor. With a blink of an eye, little black puppy sat on the chair.  
  
"Do you both have to be so cute?" P.D. asked, scratching Harry´s ears.  
  
Barking in a puppy way, Harry stumbled to the floor and towards his godfather, who had tears in his eyes. Harry yapped happily when he was picked up and nuzzled by Sirius. Remus picked Draco up and put him on the couch. Harry noticed his chance and attacked the little kitten, licking it´s fur with the little pink tongue. Little meowls was heard and the grownups laughed at the youngsters.  
  
"Okay, that´s enough." Dumbledore said.  
  
The puppy and the kitten jumped back on the floor and soon Harry and Draco stood in their own forms again. Draco was wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
*You just had to do that.*  
  
*Yup.*  
  
Harry kissed Draco soundly on his lips. Chuckling softly Harry sat down again and pulled Draco on his lap, electing a startled gasp from him.  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
"Oh shush."  
  
Harry nuzzled his face between Draco´s shoulderblades, sighing deeply. Draco held his hands on top of Harry´s, caressing his fingers lovingly.  
  
'You make a very cute kitten.'  
  
'Oh shush, puppy.'  
  
They laughed mentally.  
  
P.D. looked at them longingly, digging his fingernails into his palms. Swallowing tears he stared at the floor. He wanted so badly to be able to take his Severus´ hand and kiss those long fingers like Draco kissed Harry´s. Sighing he looked at the young pair, getting a smile from Draco and a encouraging nod from Harry.  
  
Severus looked at his godson and sighed silently. He doubted that nobody would love him like that, hold him tightly like Harry hold Draco. Lonely tear made it´s way down his cheek and absentmindedly he wiped it away. The knowledge of the fact that P.D. was here for his Chosen One didn´t make it any better. Severus had fallen in love with the young-looking vampire at the minute he had been introduced to Severus and he was sure that P.D. didn´t return the warm feelings. Who could love the greasy potions teacher anyway? (A/N: me, me!!)  
  
Sirius looked the people around him and then to the eyes of his lover. Remus nodded slowly and smiled at the vampires and Severus. The Headmaster saw all this and was thrilled. He knew that Severus had indeed fell in love with the older vampire, but true to his reputation, the gloomy professor wasn´t about to reveal his feeling to the other man, fearing for rejection.  
  
"You should try another form." Dumbledore succested softly.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can we transform into a magical creature?" Draco asked.  
  
"I guess so." Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry looked at his loved one and laughed warmly. *I hope you don´t think about changing into a dragon.*  
  
*What´s wrong with dragons?* Draco asked, pretending to be innocent.  
  
Harry chuckled softly. *I guess nothing.*  
  
*I thought so too.*  
  
*But do remember that you don´t fit here if you change into a dragon.*  
  
*Oh really.*  
  
Draco arched one eyebrow and in a second there was a silvery miniature dragon on Harry´s lap. Harry burst out laughing and soon everybody else were laughing friendly at the little dragon. With a tiny puff of smoke the dragon was Draco again and he was smirking. *Told you so.*  
  
*Oh shush.*  
  
Harry laughed again. *What should I try?*  
  
Draco got up from his lap and sat down on the other chair, looking at Harry. *Surprise me.*  
  
Harry gave Draco a smirk before a phoenix was standing on the chair, looking at the people around it. Behind Dumbledore Fawkes trilled happily and flapped it´s wings. Harry answered it back and changed back. Everybody in the room was silent. Even Draco.  
  
"Oh my God." Severus breathed.  
  
"You read my mind." P.D. answered.  
  
"That was great!" Dumbledore said, while almost jumping up and down on his chair.  
  
"How about everything else? Potions, Charms.." Remus asked.  
  
"Draco is already a master in Potions, but Potter.." Severus said, while looking at the young couple.  
  
"I think that you would be surprised Severus." Harry said, while staring back at the gloomy professor.  
  
"Oh, and how are you going to surprise me?" Severus asked, without the usual malice.  
  
"Remember the bond. We share many of our magical abilities." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh yes." Severus answered, absentminded.  
  
"So, you have my potion making skills.. What do I have from you?" Draco asked, sounding much like a little child on Christmas morning.  
  
~Guess, my love.~ Harry hissed at him, smiling softly.  
  
~Oh my God.~ Draco hissed loudly before slamming his hand over his mouth.  
  
Harry chuckled and pulled his love back to his lap. Holding him tightly, Harry sighed with the feeling of perfect happiness. Draco closed his eyes and leaned back against Harry. Even without the words the message was clear: I love you.  
  
"So, P.D... You said something about your Chosen One being here. Who is this lucky person?" Remus asked kindly.  
  
"I.. Umm.." P.D. stuttered and if vampires could blush, P.D. would be as red as Ron´s hair.  
  
"Oh come on. Tell us." Sirius asked.  
  
"He.. He´s.."  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: I´m soooooooo evil. *laughs like a possessed by demon* but seriously, I´m sorry for the shortness of this chapter.. I just wanted to keep you on your toes and so, I end this chapter here.  
  
* ReflectionsOfReality: I never stop smiling.. my friends can prove that.. : )  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: aww, thank you.  
  
* DareaK: I know, I´ve liked vampires as long as I can remember..  
  
* Lollo: no need to hunt me down, here´s the new chapter.  
  
* foreverpotter: yeah, if were you, I would cut down the sugar.. : )  
  
* lokisatoshi: sorry, I´ve had many things to do.  
  
* Esmerelda Black: that just pop up from somewhere.. I have no idea how I made Remus say something like that. : )  
  
* menecarkawan: we´ll see later on..  
  
* tiadai: yes there is.. this story keeps on going for a long time.. hopefully.  
  
* Anna57: again, one of those things that just comes from the space.. : )  
  
* Anarane Anwamane: thanks..  
  
* dark-gin: well, hope you like this one too.. the next chapter contains much, much more musshiness.  
  
* Kairi099: thank for the compliments and the heads-up.. I read the story myself and to be quite honest, I´ve been pouncing around and screaming curses..  
  
* Jazzylady: thanks, and hope you like this chapter too..  
  
* wildvictoria: thanks. the next chapter is already ready, I just have to send it to my beta reader.  
  
* Taddybear: thanks.. *very big smile*  
  
* koibito-satoshi: thanks.  
  
* rstarbreeze: soon my friend.  
  
* Luna_Kat04: nothing big, as you can see.  
  
* Rieina Bara: whoa. what a long review. hmm.. there´s a point there.. I´ve been thinking many things for the Halloween feast.. and that sounds great.. *rubs her hands together* I think I´ll try to put it there, okay? : ) thanks..  
  
* FallenAngel664: but he´s a vampire now.. but your right.. Draco is always the one to be the "different".. or something.  
  
* latin-freak: oh really.. I´ve informed the site-keeper, but perhaps there´s too much updates to keep up. but I´m glad you found this also here.. and thanks.. : )  
  
* MarikIshtarRH01970: here you are. 


	18. Chapter 17 PD tells Sevvie

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl.  
  
"-" english speech  
  
'-' thoughts  
  
~--~ parseltongue (right word?)  
  
*--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
'Hopefully they take it better than Hermione and Ron, I couldn´t take the goddamn screaming.' Harry thought to Draco.  
  
'I´m sure they will take it better. I mean, if they aren´t blind. P.D. have been sneaking glances at Sev throughout this whole thing.'  
  
'I hope that you´re right.'  
  
"Come on, tell them." said Dumbledore to P.D. kindly.  
  
"It´s.. It´s you Severus." P.D. finally mumbled, staring at his shoes.  
  
Sirius´ and Remus´ smiles just grew wider and they cheered loudly. Severus was shocked. Was this a dream? Or a cruel joke? Severus opened his mouth, but none of his words came out and he closed his mouth with an audible 'click'.  
  
"Do you remember The Dream, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I.. I recognized P.D., but I couldn´t place him." Severus murmured.  
  
"It was a year ago, I don´t blame you." P.D. asked and shyly looked at Severus.  
  
Harry squeezed Draco´s hand. 'This is it.'  
  
Severus looked up and smiled shyly. Everybody else in the room was leaning forwards, to have better change to hear what would be Severus´ answer.  
  
"What took you so long?" Severus asked softly, not even a hint of malice in his voice, he sounded much like a man in love. (A/N: arent´t I soooo sappy...)  
  
P.D. looked at his Chosen One strangely before jumping on Severus, hugging the air out of him. Severus was understandably startled, but soon he hugged back, burying his face on P.D.´s robes. Draco jumped up and down on Harry´s lap, squeeling like a little school girl. Remus just had to hug Sirius. Harry hugged Draco, kissing the back of his neck. Without anyone to hug, Dumbledore snatched Fawkes from it´s perch and hugged the phoenix, sobbing in it´s feathers.  
  
The emotional scene was soon over and P.D. reluctantly let his grip on Severus loose. Severus wiped few tears away from his face and Draco jumped down from Harry´s lap, running to hug his godfather. Harry smiled softly and got up from the chair to hug P.D..  
  
"Happy?" Harry asked from his friend.  
  
"Beyond words." P.D. said and burst into tears, crying on Harry´s shoulder. Knowing how touching it could be, Harry just hugged P.D. and whispered soothing words to him.  
  
Remus dig a napkin from his pocket and dried his tears. "This is so romantic." He whispered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked at his loved one and smiled. "You´re so sappy, you know that right?"  
  
Remus just shrugged and leaned his head against Sirius´ shoulder. "So are you."  
  
"I know, but they don´t, so shush."  
  
After long hugging sessions they all settled down and this time the sitting arrangements were slightly changed: P.D. claimed his place on Severus´lap, grinning to his blushing Chosen One. Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
  
"Back to business. After carefull consideration, I´ve came to conclusion, that you don´t need to attend classes no longer." Dumbledore said to the boys.  
  
"What?!" Harry and Draco exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"You heard me. Your powers are so strong that we can´t teach you anything anymore. So only thing you have to do is pass your NEWTs and you´re full trained wizards."  
  
Harry´s and Draco´s jaws almost touched the floor. 'This is unbelievable!!'  
  
'I know. No more school!'  
  
'No more homework!'  
  
The boys cheered loudly. The adults around them smiled at them.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry asked after calming down.  
  
"You help professor Damien with the art and music lessons." Dumbledore said.  
  
"It´s P.D., sir." P.D. butted in.  
  
"Very well, P.D.."  
  
"I almost forgot about that." Harry said.  
  
"What, you forgot me?" P.D. said, mock-hurt.  
  
"Yeah, sorry mate." Harry smirked.  
  
Not wanting to get off his Chosen One´s lap, even to smack Harry´s head, P.D. settled for sticking his tongue out.  
  
"So what are you doing? To help P.D. I mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Draco is going to teach how to play piano and I´m going to teach how to play bass guitar."  
  
"When did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Before coming to Hogwarts. The muggle school teached us how to play various instruments. I picked on bass guitar."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"P.D. is going to give guitar lessons." Draco continued.  
  
"Oh really? How long have you played?" Remus asked.  
  
'Here we go again.' Draco sighed mentally.  
  
"Couple centuries."  
  
Remus was silent for couple of moments, before laughing. "Ah, yes.. I once tried to become a guitarist, but I failed, my sence of rhythm is just bad.."  
  
"So, what are you going to tell to the teachers?" Harry asked from Dumbledore after a little pause.  
  
"The truth. Now that we have many of them informed it shouldn´t be a difficult task. I imagine that Minerva would love to see your transformations." Dumbledore said, with the very familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I think that it would be the best decision. They should know what will happen if we got out of control." P.D. said, looking all the time into the eyes of his Chosen One.  
  
They all nodded and the rest of the morning went by. They discussed many of the things, involving the vampires and their final year in Hogwarts.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
"So, we have the rest of the day off. Shall we go to London, you need the bass guitar." P.D. said to Harry after they had been dismissed from Dumbledore´s office.  
  
"I think that it would be appropriate."  
  
"Want to come with us, Sev?" Draco asked.  
  
"He is coming." P.D. said before Severus even had a chance. "I´m not letting you out of my sight, no matter what you say." P.D. said to Severus, looking at his black eyes with his blue ones. Not able to resist the pleading look Severus gave up.  
  
"Ok, I´m coming."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Go to change to muggle clothing, we´ll meet outside the gate in about half an hour." Harry said, leading Draco towards their rooms.  
  
Safely inside Draco burst out dancing and laughing. "Sev is going to be with us for the eternity, Sev is going to be with us for the eternity!"  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked, his voice filled with amusement.  
  
"Of course it is, you silly!" Draco exclaimed and jumped on Harry, his legs wrapped around Harry´s middle and his arms around Harry´s neck. "He is my godfather. He is more father to me than Lucius´ ever was, before his death that is."  
  
Harry kissed Draco´s lips softly and looked into his eyes, smiling. "I know this. Did you forget our link, I can feel the love you give to him." Harry explained, while carrying Draco towards his bedroom.  
  
"I have an idea." Draco said, before Harry had the chance to jump on his bed with Draco.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We don´t use my bedroom at all, so.."  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"What if we asked Severus and P.D. to move there? We could be closer to each other, we could have our own vampire community." Draco asked nicely, giving Harry the puppy eyes.  
  
"You know what, that doesn´t sound too bad.." Harry pondered.  
  
"Of course it doesn´t.. It was my idea.." Draco smirked.  
  
"Ah, so modest..." Harry chuckled and dropped Draco on the bed, crawling on top of him.  
  
Draco was having similar thoughts and he pulled Harry´s lips closer to his, kissing his sweetly. Harry moaned softly and caressed Draco´s thighs and sides, paying extra attention to his inner thighs. Draco lifted his hips, grounding them to Harry´s, wanting more bodily contact. Many mental images that needed the "parental advisory" tag on them passed between them, making them both rock hard and panting. Harry snaked one hand under Draco´s shirt, to caress the pale skin, carefully keeping himself in reigns.  
  
'You´re holding back.' Draco noted through their link.  
  
'I´m sorry, but P.D. and Severus are waiting for us.'  
  
'I forgot.'  
  
Harry chuckled while their lips were still touching. 'My little absent minded kitten.'  
  
'Oh please...' Draco whined. 'Couldn´t make any longer nickname?'  
  
Harry laughed out loud this time and rolled on his side, taking Draco with him. Entwining their long legs together Harry stared at his love´s eyes. Draco busied himself by stroking Harry´s arms. Sighing softly at the same time they got up from the bed and went through their closet, looking for something to wear.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrow to his findings: old and worn black jeans that had several rips placed here and there, showing off his golden skin underneath. Without second thought he pulled them on and looked for a shirt. Seeing one of his new shirts Harry almost laughed. He had bought the black long- sleeved fishnet shirt when he and Draco had been shopping last Friday. Pulling his army boots on and the shirt over his head he turned to look at Draco, feeling his jaw drop down. Draco had black latex pants and black see- through button-up shirt on. The buttons of the shirt were all the way open and one weak thought came to Harry´s mind: why did Draco even bother to put the shirt on?  
  
Draco was facing similar situation and was now trying to get his jaw up from the floor. Chuckling they linked their arms and Harry snatched his backbag that had his car and everything else inside. Pouncing down the stairs they were making their way to the main entrance, but like everything else in the universe, it didn´t went without little complication. On their way they bumbed into a little group of younger girls and they burst into giggles when they saw the boys. (A/N: I don´t blame them..)  
  
Smirking at the girls the boys spurted outside and saw P.D. and Severus waiting for them. P.D. measured them from head to toe, smiling approvingly, but Severus almost choked.  
  
"What are you wearing?! Scratch that, what are you NOT wearing?" he spluttered at his godson.  
  
"Oh grow up Sev. It´s just clothing." Draco said with a teasing smile. Harry and P.D. tried to surpress their laughs and just watch Severus´ and Draco´s little fight.  
  
"Clothing is somethign you put ON." Severus was glaring, but it had very little affect on Draco.  
  
Draco just waved the comments off himself and walked back next to Harry and linked his arm with Harry´s arm. 'Isnt´t he just the biggest prude?' Draco asked innocently through their link.  
  
Harry had to bite his lower lip hard to keep from laughing, no doubt the seething potions professor would just give him detention and take away every point from Gryffindor. But he barely managed to keep himself in check and they finally got off from the Hogwarts grounds. Harry enlarged the car and they all got in: Harry on the driver´s seat, Draco next to him and P.D. and Severus on the backseat. Draco took the bag and look through the CDs.  
  
"What do you want to listen?" he asked from the backseat passengers. P.D. looked half asleep with his head on Severus´ shoulder. Luckily the dark wizard didn´t seem to mind.  
  
"What ever you got."  
  
"That´s dangerous thing to say.." Harry smirked to Severus via the rearview mirror.  
  
Draco chuckled and decided on one CD that looked pretty neat. Putting it on he leaned on the back of his seat and let the soft melodys of metal music wash over his body. Harry hummed along the music and they made their way towards London, feeling in peace with each other.  
  
Severus especially was feeling in peace, now when he had P.D. leaning on him, trusting him so much that he could sleep in his presence. Carefully Severus brought his hand to P.D. shoulders, hugging the vampire single- handedly. P.D. sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Severus. Draco took a peek at them over his shoulder and he smiled at his godfather, feeling so happy to see that smile on the dark wizards face.  
  
'He should smile more often.' Harry thought to Draco.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It fits him and it makes you all warm and fuzzy. It´s just so lovely.'  
  
'I know.' Draco sighed too and Harry took his hand and kissed his knuckles.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: sorry, little mushy feeling.. *sniffle* hope you liked it, I know that Severus was majorly OOC, but bare me, okay?  
  
* Esgalhothwen: I hope it was even a little surprise.. : )  
  
* Taddybear: Ain´t I just evil.. *smirk*  
  
* Anarane Anwamane: took the words out of my mouth.. : P  
  
* Anna57: hope you enjoyed this one too..  
  
* Kairi099: the tranformations was a little idea I had..  
  
* ReflectionsOfReality: thank you.. *bows* my friends have spies everywhere..  
  
* DareaK: sadism raise it´s ugly head.. ; )  
  
* allexandrya: glad to hear that..  
  
* foreverpotter: thanks.. : )  
  
* FallenAngel664: those aren´t their only forms.. they can change into anything they want to.  
  
* Kaydera: thank you so much.. : ) Sirius, infact, the reason I made Harry turn into a puppy.  
  
* SINS: absolutely..  
  
* wildvictoria: it would take all the fun out of it, if Severus would be against all of it.. : )  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: I think that inside even the most mean person is a softie.. : D  
  
* missy6: cliffhangers are great.. keeps the reader wanting for more.. *smirk*  
  
* AoiHyou: I think I can. : )  
  
* Jenny: my evil side surfaces every now and then.  
  
* Kursten: nice to hear that.. : )  
  
* dark-gin: thank you so much for the pic!!! It´s so cute!! I wonder, how cute Severus would be as a kitten..  
  
* Coco: I haven´t read the last book.. but from the ff.net stories I know this fact and I think it´s unfair!!  
  
* Sylvia Sylverton: thanks.. : )  
  
* wanderingwolf: wasn´t exactly like that.. : )  
  
* Elizabeth Wolfe: *laughs her little head off* the image really light up my day.. : D  
  
* menecarkawan: not in front of everyone, just Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Fawkes.. Quite big audience. : )  
  
* duchesscarml: *laughs* I´m evil..  
  
* draconias: why everyone says so..? : )  
  
* rotschopf: hey luv.. *big hug* the miniature dragon just popped into my mind. : ) and thank you so much.. : ) do I smile too much? *thinks about it*  
  
* latin-freak: I just love to be mean.. : P but I just wanted to be mean, even for once in my lifetime.  
  
* Esmerelda Black: who said I had a heart? : )  
  
* kimmistar: I see what I can do..  
  
* flack: that´s the point.. and thank you.. : )  
  
* nolaluvzlegolas: everybody calls me evil and mean.. but I can´t help it, I am what I am.. *smirk*  
  
* LNR: thank you, and I will update.. little hiccups with my computer, so sorry.. : /  
  
* Jesep: cliffies, the friends of the author.. *cruel* sorry, but my computer has been mean to me..  
  
* Rieina Bara: you´re welcome.. *smile* although, what I´ve been planning, the idea isn´t going straight like in yours, but the basic thing.. : ) 


	19. Chapter 18 Trip to London and oldnew f...

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl.  
  
"-" english speech  
  
'-' thoughts  
  
~--~ parseltongue (right word?)  
  
*--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 18  
  
They arrived at London and they started their shopping trip by shaking Severus and P.D. awake. They both had fallen asleep, probably due the calming feeling of their mate nearby.  
  
Their first stop was, of course, the music store, where they spent lots and lots of time looking for the bass guitar. When they finally found the perfect one they paid it and walked out.  
  
"What next?" Draco asked.  
  
"My flat, all my stuff is still there." P.D. answered.  
  
Harry nodded to him and drove to his apartment. Taking two steps at a time P.D. ran to his apartment, Harry, Draco and Severus close behind him. The rooms were familiar to Harry and Draco, but Severus looked around him in awe.  
  
"Be there in a second." P.D. shouted from his bedroom and the three remaining in the livingroom sat down on the chairs and the sofa, this time with fully dressed. (A/N: yeah, right.. if you call their outfits "fully- dressed"..)  
  
"Okay, I´m done, where next?" P.D. asked and dropped down on the couch, next to Severus.  
  
"I don´t know, any ideas?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sev, do you have a tattoo?" Draco asked suddenly, the question out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A wizard´s tattoo. Like this." Draco called for Don and soon Harry and P.D. showed theirs too.  
  
"No I haven´t." Severus answered finally.  
  
"That does it. Harry, we´re going to get Sev his tattoo. You know, sort to mark him as one of us." Draco exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"You know, that doesn´t sound too bad." P.D. pondered.  
  
"Hey, I´m right here!" Severus reminded them.  
  
"We know.. But haven´t you wanted something like this for a long time?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well.. Yeah.."  
  
"Okay, no more compliments, let´s go." Draco said, ending the discussion.  
  
Harry snickered quietly and took his car keys. "I know just the place."  
  
P.D.´s eyes lit up. "Do you mean our crazy little friends??"  
  
"You´re absolutely correct."  
  
"Yaaaayyyy!!!!" P.D. danced around. Harry and Draco laughed out loud and even Severus was chuckling.  
  
"Come on, let´s go already!!" P.D. pulled Harry with him.  
  
Soon they were on their way to other side of London. Loud metal music blasted from the speakers and they all were laughing.  
  
"Guys, I have a dare for you." P.D. said from his place on the back seat.  
  
"What´s that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dare you to take piercings. Not on your ear. It´s the only condition."  
  
"No!! Draco isn´t going to take a piercing." Severus yelled.  
  
"Oh, Sev. Yes, I´m in." Draco answered, ignoring Severus.  
  
Severus groaned and P.D. chuckled.  
  
"Me too." Harry said.  
  
Harry stopped infront of a little shop, with a sign that said: 'Express yourself.'  
  
Harry pushed the door open and was bombarded by a squeeling mass of flesh. "HAARRRYYY!!!"  
  
"Sinzibar!!!! I´ve missed you so much."  
  
"Liar." The woman said after she was back on ground. Her voice was filled with great portion of affection. She was a sight. She had a small built but she stood out by her black clothes and blueish black hair.  
  
"Don´t I get a hug?" P.D. asked pouting.  
  
"Why should you get one?"  
  
"`Cause I´m cute and irresistable?"  
  
Sinzibar laughed and jumped to hug him too. "I´ve missed you guys so much." Then she saw Draco and Severus. "Oh hello, I´m Sinzibar, a long time friend of these two."  
  
"I´m Draco."  
  
"And I´m Severus."  
  
They shook hands with her and she smiled widely. "So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"First things first. These are our Chosen Ones." Harry told her.  
  
"OMIGOD!!! Really???" she asked, little tears on her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Draco here is a vampire. My only love." Harry told and pulled Draco on his arms.  
  
"And Severus heard the whole story today." P.D. explained and shyly took Severus´ hand in his own. To little surprise Severus closed his fingers around P.D.´s.  
  
"This is so cool. I have to tell Jay too."  
  
Her eyes dimmed slightly and soon they heard a pop from the back room. Another woman stepped inside and looked at the people questioningly. Once she saw P.D. and Harry, her face just lit up.  
  
"Heyh.." gently she hugged them. She was very different from Sinzibar, being tall. But most of all, she was like anyother. Although she had black clothes and make-up, she was plain normal with her almost white hair and a bit shy behavior.  
  
"Harry and P.D. have found their Chosen Ones." Sinzibar told her.  
  
"Oh my God. Have you really?"  
  
"Yes. This is Draco."  
  
"And Severus."  
  
"I´m so pleased to meet you two." Jay said, having an ear-to-ear grin on her face.  
  
"Sorry for being nosy, but are you two vampires?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, and witches too." Sinzibar answered.  
  
"For about 600 years by now." Jay continued.  
  
"So you´re older than P.D.?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, we were the ones to mentor him." Jay explained.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So, did you came here to chat or can we help you?" Sinzibar asked.  
  
"We have just one job for you Sinzi. Severus here needs his tattoo. We already have." P.D. said to her.  
  
"I know. I was the one to make that to you, was I not?"  
  
"Yeah.. And Harry and Draco are going to have piercings." P.D. said to Jay.  
  
"Okay. Let´s get to work."  
  
In wizarding world the tattoos are made moving with magic, but people prefer them to be hand painted before they are spelled to live. So it´s made with muggle way and then spelled to move around. So Sinzibar took her time to scetch the wolf Severus wished for on his chest. P.D. sat near them, watching Sinzibar´s work and of course, Severus´ well built chest. At the same time behind the curtain Jay was sterilizing her equipment. In wizarding world the piercing method is much the same as in muggle world but the pain is lessened by magic. So after Harry had decided where he wanted the piercing Jay started to work.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked behind her.  
  
"You just did, but ask freely." She answered, concentrating on her work.  
  
"Is Sinzibar your Chosen One, or the other way around?"  
  
To Draco´s amazement Jay burst out laughing. "Oh, no. We´re like sisters. My Chosen One is out of town at the moment."  
  
"But you communicated telepathically!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Why, yes we did. She has her Chosen One and I´ve got mine. But by sharing our blood we have a sisterly bond. We can communicate telepathically but we don´t need to be close to each other like you have to be." She explained.  
  
"But when Harry was changed into a vampire, he and the vampire shared blood. How come they don´t have telepathical connection?" Draco asked.  
  
"It only works for the fully powered vampire aka you´ve found your Chosen One and bonded with him or her." Jay explained.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
'I thought you hated when everybody is 'oh'-ing..' Harry chuckled to Draco.  
  
'Oh shut up..'  
  
"Okay, I´m done." Jay told Harry and he got up from the chair.  
  
"What did you get?" P.D. asked, peeking through the curtain.  
  
Harry stuck out his tongue, showing the stud he had. P.D. smirked and returned to stare at Severus´ chest. Draco chuckled softly and climped on the chair where Harry had sat only a moment ago. Not a long time later his piercing was ready and they sat down for a cup of tea in the waiting room. Sinzibar was almost finished. Severus was nearly asleep (A/N: the pain numbing takes away every little sting of pain..) and was holding P.D.´s hand. Needless to say, P.D. was absolutely glowing with happiness.  
  
"Okay, I´m done." Sinzibar told them. She took out her wand and spoke the incartation to give life to the tattoo.  
  
It was a beatiful wolf. It wagged it´s grey tail, growling almost soundlessly. Severus traced the outline of it´s head with his finger.  
  
"Mark. His name is Mark." Severus whispered.  
  
"Sounds great." P.D. smiled and hugged one-handedly Severus.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled at them. Severus turned to look at his Godson. "So, where did you get the piercing?" he asked, sounding pained.  
  
Draco smirked and slightly pushed the fabric of his shirt out of the way, showing his left nipple that had a silver ring on it. Severus groaned and covered his face with his hands. (A/N: by the way, vampires aren´t at all allergy to silver..)  
  
"So we completed the dare. What do you do?" Harry asked from P.D..  
  
"I don´t know. You tell me."  
  
"Halloween fest. Something other than vampire, or anything like that, costume." Draco told him.  
  
"It´s a deal."  
  
They gave their good-byes to Jay and Sinzibar and headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
"They were great." Severus said to Harry and P.D..  
  
"Yes they are." P.D. mumbled, half asleep.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
They were only few miles from Hogwarts when Draco remembered his idea.  
  
"Sev? P.D.? I want to ask you guys something.."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Would you think about moving to our rooms? My bedroom is out of use at the moment and there is room for two of you. We would have our own vampire community." Draco barely contained his enthusiasm.  
  
"I don´t know.." Severus tried to wiggle his way out.  
  
"Why not?" P.D. asked.  
  
"I.. Err.. We.." Severus was really stuttering, which caused Harry to take a second look at his Potions professor.  
  
"Don´t you want to live with us?" Draco asked, mock-hurt.  
  
"It´s not that.." Severus mumbled and looked at his hands, slight blush coloring his cheecks.  
  
"I think I know.." Harry said softly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Severus, it´s nothing to be embarrased. You can have all the time you need to finish the bond with P.D.. You don´t have to move today."  
  
'What are you talking about?' Draco asked through their link.  
  
'Severus and P.D. haven´t kissed yet.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'He would have to sleep on the same bed with P.D.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
"Thanks Harry." Severus said.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Draco turned around and smiled to his Godfather. "Remember our offer. When ever you want to move, the door is open."  
  
Severus reached out and took Draco´s hand to his own. "Thanks."  
  
P.D. watched silently their conversation and snuggled closer to his Chosen One. Severus smiled at him and wrapped his arm around P.D.´s shoulders.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: this chapter wasn´t betaed, I lost my patience.. If you read this Shaunea, I hope you can give me an explanation why haven´t you answered?  
  
Anyway, here´s answers to the reviews..  
  
* ReflectionsOfReality: I have friends in flesh and bloody, but also they´re invisible friends. : )  
  
* DareaK: thank you..  
  
* dark-gin: is it? no, they didn´t get new clothes, not yet.  
  
* Anarane Anwamane: he did.  
  
* koibito-satoshi: naaah.  
  
* duchesscarml: thank you.. *bows*  
  
* Elizabeth Wolfe: wait for the next chapter.. Atleast I think it is the one with Severus/P.D. slash.  
  
* FallenAngel664: wasn´t it. : )  
  
* Kairi099: thanks.  
  
* Sweet Sorrow1: oh shit.. I´m so sorry. *bangs her head into the table* I´ll correct it as soon as I can, but now I´m at school, and it´s little harder to correct.  
  
* wildvictoria: yes it would be.  
  
* amie: thank you.  
  
* Miss Shadow Prowl: *offers a tissue* thank you.  
  
* Esmerelda Black: I thought it would be amusing.. thank you..  
  
* Sylvia Sylverton: thank you..  
  
* menecarkawan: soon, very soon..  
  
* Sowen: thanks.  
  
* AoiHyou: I can´t write so much sarcasm that would be needed when writing Sevvie.. hence, it´s really OOC..  
  
* nolaluvzlegolas: why thank you. I try my best to be evil..  
  
* PunkRockFairy: *laughs her head off* that was hilarious.  
  
* insanechildfanfic: thanks..  
  
* Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: as you wish..  
  
* Taddybear: there is.. *smirk*  
  
* katina: I´ll keep this fic alive for a long, long time to come.. and I have no intentions to split Harry and Draco.. they´re too cute together for such thing..  
  
* sins: yes there is..  
  
* pitchic05: I´ve been thinking in lines of a sports car.. but every can have his/her mental picture. And the mistakes make this fic alive..  
  
* Aoi Me: now they don´t but. I think that I don´t take a new beta anymore.. it´s too much trouble.. if there´s too much mistakes.. then I re- consider..  
  
* Esqalhothwen: thank you..  
  
* Elebereth: sorry it took long..  
  
* Demonic Wing: Hmm.. I don´t have a translator and my own german is a tad bit rusty.  
  
* sins: didn´t you review once already..? I don´t mind but I continue as soon as I can..  
  
* Andromeda Summer: thanks.. : )  
  
* elukka: kiitoksia, kiitoksia, kiitoksia.. ja mistä sinä tiedät ettei kaikki tiedä sinun lukevan pornoa..? mutta kuitenkin, kiitoksia.. ja tarkoitus on kirjoittaa jotain muutakin kuin pornoa ja mahdollisesti julkaistakin.. ja pidä penkistä kiinni, lisää pornoa on tulossa.. : )  
  
A/N: thanks to everyone for your reviews. hopefully I´ll get loads and loads of them in the future.. until next time, keep on reading and reviewing. 


	20. Chapter 19 Vampire bonding

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don, Marie and Mark + Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl and Sinzibar and Jay.  
  
A/N: I thought I would make a time warp and just leave couple of weeks behind. This chapter is solemly dedicated to Severus and P.D. and their bonding. So watch out, there will be SLASH!! Don´t like it, don´t read it. Might be NC-17-ish...  
  
"—"english speech  
  
'—' thoughts  
  
~--~ parseltongue (right word?)  
  
*--* vampire language  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
1 Chapter 19  
  
P.D. cracked one eye open and looked around him with a blurry vision. Groaning he pulled the blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh no you don´t."  
  
The blanket was pulled off of him and he was exposed to the sunlight. Shrieking he stumbled out of the bed and fell to the floor next to the bed. Deep baritone laughter was heard from the other side of the bed. P.D. got up to his feets and glared at his assailant. Severus stood there looking at the pissed off vampire in black boxers chuckling (A/N: if this is as complicate sentence to you as it was to me, I meant that P.D. has those black boxers.. *grin*). P.D. tried another approach and he crawled towards his Chosen One on the bed.  
  
"Do you have to be so mean?" he asked batting his thick lashes and pouting.  
  
Severus smirked and opened his arms to his adorable little vampire. P.D. hugged him tightly and buried his nose on Severus´ shoulder. Sniffing with affection he greeted his beloved. Severus leaned his cheek against the soft blond hair of P.D.´s head.  
  
"Can I at least have a good-morning kiss?" P.D. asked.  
  
Severus took pity on the still-little-grumpy P.D. and kissed him softly on the lips. After Severus had got rid of his shyness around the vampire they had shared many kisses and hugs. But still Severus didn´t want the things go further. He still hadn´t admitted his love to P.D.. So they kept on kissing and hugging.  
  
P.D. purred approvingly and giving no warning he pulled Severus into the bed next to him. Laughing loudly the normally so strict potions professor engaged himself into a heated morning snogging. P.D. streched himself next to his mate and drew something on Severus´ chest with his fingers. Severus settled on watching the other man´s eyes that shone with adoration and love.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Severus whispered.  
  
"You. Us. How happy I was, I still am, when I have you." P.D. muttered.  
  
Severus kissed P.D.´s forehead and smiled. "Come on, time for breakfast."  
  
P.D. groaned and buried his face under a pillow. "I don´t want to!!"  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"No, I´m not going."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Hah, I´m the older one here."  
  
Severus attacked P.D.´s sides and tickled him without mercy. P.D. howled with laughter and tried to squirm his way out of the fingers that dug in his flesh. Severus gave him a second to breath before kissing the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Come on now, Harry and Draco are waiting for us."  
  
"Why? Are we supposed to do something?" P.D. asked, holding tightly on the blackhaired man´s robes.  
  
"Nah, just to eat breakfest together. They owled this morning, they have something to discuss with us."  
  
"Oh great." P.D. mumbled and finally he got his butt off the bed and to the bathroom.  
  
Severus chuckled and made his way to his livingroom. Sighing he slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. He was so happy. P.D. was so lively and he brought so much light to the dark dungeons. Severus had thought about the bond, a lot. He was pretty sure that he was ready. He had been sure when he was told that he was the vampire´s Chosen One.  
  
"Who are you dreaming about?" P.D. asked gently when he came to look for Severus. The soft smile was truly beautiful and it almost melted P.D. to the spot.  
  
Severus opened his eyes and his smile grew wider. "You."  
  
"That´s the spirit." P.D. grinned and jumped over the backrest of the couch and straddled the surprised Severus.  
  
Severus didn´t have the time to say even a 'iip' when the eager vampire latched his mouth to his and kissed him passionately. Not that Severus minded. On the contrary, we was kissing P.D. back and caressing his leather clad thighs with his hands. P.D. started to purr again and he attacked Severus´ mouth with his warm tongue, tickling his love´s tongue.  
  
When the need for oxygen came to great, they parted panting. P.D. touched Severus´ face with his fingertips, never getting enough of the man. Of his chiseled cheekbones, full lips and the eyes. The black was so hypnotizing that it made P.D. almost swoon with adoration. The hawk like nose was as cute as it was dominating.  
  
When P.D. studied Severus, like he had done every single day since their first meeting, Severus studied P.D.. The first thing that Severus had noticed about the lively vampire was his clear blue eyes. They showed every emotion that went through his head. Much like Harry´s emerald eyes, P.D.´s eyes shone like sapphires. The messy blond hair reached almost his shoulders and it was reflecting the candlelight in the normally so dark dungeon.  
  
"I love you." The words left Severus´ mouth before he even had a change to silence himself.  
  
P.D.´s eyes showed shock for a second, but before Severus´ had the chance to take his words back or make it better, P.D. cried out and hugged his Chosen One tightly. Almost weeping with joy he kissed Severus´ face wet. Severus held him tightly and tried to swallow his tears, but with little success.  
  
"I love you too." P.D. said after he managed to get himself back together.  
  
Severus smiled waterly and hugged P.D. tightly again. P.D. buried his nose in the crook of Severus´ shoulder, sighing happily. Severus shuddered when the hot and moist air swept past his skin.  
  
"I want you to do it." he murmured to P.D..  
  
P.D.´s head shot up from the warmth of Severus´ neck.  
  
"What?" P.D. asked, staring in Severus´ eyes, feeling little unsecure.  
  
"I want you to make me one of you."  
  
"You´re absolutely sure?" P.D. asked.  
  
"One hundred percent."  
  
P.D.´s eyes were misty with tears and he smiled softly at his Chosen One. Kissing his lips softly P.D. started to unbutton the top buttons in Severus´ robes. He pushed the fabric of his shoulders, revealing more pale skin that just begged to be kissed. Touching the skin with just his fingertips P.D. found the pulse in his beloved´s neck. P.D. pulled away just little, so he could pull his t-shirt off, revealing his whole chest. He then continued to strip the dark-haired man naked from the waist up. Severus moaned softly when P.D. teased him just a bit by stroking his chest, fondling with his left nipple for a second.  
  
"For the last time, are you sure?" P.D. asked.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Severus watched fascinated when P.D. grinned and the long and pointy fangs grew from his gums. Gently P.D. guided Severus head to the side so he could reach the vein better. Kissing the skin softly P.D. readied Severus for the bite. P.D. hummed and purred at the same time when he opened his mouth and bit down on Severus´ skin. Not feeling the pain, just plesure, Severus moaned and held tightly on P.D.´s shoulders. P.D. started to suck the blood from Severus´ body, relishing the salty, coppery taste of his mates life fluid.  
  
Slowly P.D. slowed down and Severus was in the twilight zone, but soon he was brought back when P.D. first licked the wound clean and then cut a wound in his own neck. With little help from P.D. Severus found the fountain of life and he sucked on P.D.´s neck lovingly. Drowned in the pleasure P.D. closed his eyes and moaned. Reluctantly he pushed Severus away, so he wouldn´t suck him dry. Severus licked the last drops from his lips dreamily before the transformation started.  
  
P.D. stayed sitting on him when he started convulsing. Whispering soothing words P.D. waited him to calm down before getting up from the couch to get the potions for his love. When he got back to the livingroom, Severus was already sitting up, looking around him in awe.  
  
"Welcome to our world." P.D. said, smiling.  
  
Severus looked at him and his smile grew wider. P.D. gasped loudly. Severus was more beautiful than before. All the worry lines in his forehead had vanished and the little wrinkles on the corners of his eyes had smoothed down. The few grey strands on his pitch black hair had also disappeared. It was like years had been removed from his shoulders. Severus smirked at him, for he had seen the changes from his reflection of a mirror on the wall. When he saw the vials on P.D.´s hands he got up on his feet, but he slumped back on the couch. P.D. walked to him and kissed the corner of his mouth softly.  
  
"Be careful. You´re still little weak. Here are your potions."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Severus drank them and sighed. "Harry´s right, these things taste awful."  
  
P.D. laughed warmly and reclaimed his usual place on Severus´ lap. Soft kisses were shared between them and they forget the fact that they were supposed to meet Harry and Draco in couple of minutes. The almost innocent kisses were changed to more heated ones and soon they were kissing for all they were worth. Severus picked P.D. up and took him to the bedroom in his arms.  
  
P.D. moaned softly when his back touched the soft sheets in his bed and the muscled chest of Severus howered over him. Severus pulled away and looked at the dreamy sight in front of him. P.D. laid lazily on the bed, looking lustily to the eyes of his beloved. Severus measured hungrily his chest and it´s fine muscles rippling under the smooth and lightly honey-colored skin.  
  
P.D. whimpered silently at the lack of touch and took the hold of the situation. Rolling them over he straddled Severus´ waist and planted a long path of kisses along the potions professor´s jawline and neck. One kiss was placed on the almost invisible mark on his neck, where P.D. had sucked just a moment ago. The journey continued downwards, stopping to tease the already hard nipples. Severus moaned softly and lifted his hips to rub them against P.D.´s.  
  
Kissing and nibbling P.D. trailed his way down his love´s hairless chest to his belly, tickling the sensitive skin around his bellybutton with his tongue. Silent moans and incoherent whispers echoed from the walls when P.D. reached the waistband of Severus´ trousers. Lovingly as ever he unbuttoned them and undid the fly. Purring at the sight he pulled the last pieces of clothing off and returned his attention to Severus´ lips, kissing him passionately.  
  
Severus´ hands weren´t unemployded. When their lips were glued together his hands traveled down P.D.´s sides and to his arse. Softly kneading the firm flesh he ground their erections together. Low purr came from Severus´ throat when P.D. teasingly pressed his firm thigh between his legs. Severus moved his hands to P.D. front, opening his pants and sliding the leather down his hips, over his thighs and with help from P.D., off completely.  
  
When their completely naked flesh came to contact they groaned down each others throats. Severus lifted his knees up and captured P.D. between them. Understanding what his mate wanted, P.D. drew away from Severus´ lips. Muttering a quick spell under his breath he lubricated his shaft. Wiping some of the substance to his fingers the started to prepare his lover.  
  
Severus winced only slighly when P.D. pushed one finger inside his opening. Moving the digit P.D. smeared the lubricate around before adding second finger. Severus screwed his eyes shut and made a kinda mewling sound (A/N: sorry, little OOC..) when P.D. scissored his fingers, streching him.  
  
*Please.. Relax my love..* P.D. mumbled and positioned his shaft to Severus´ opening.  
  
Severus breathed deeply and forced his muscles to relax. Muttering endearings to Severus´ ear P.D. inched his way inside his lover. Severus groaned at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, but it passed as quickly as it came when P.D. brushed his prostate.  
  
*Oh God..* he panted and clung on P.D..  
  
P.D. pulled back and pushed back in, making sure he´d hit his lover´s sweet spot again. Moans got louder and louder, when P.D. bit down on Severus´ neck and drank his love´s blood again. This time, without help, Severus found the vein on P.D.´s neck and he followed his love´s example.  
  
They pulled back and shared a bloody kiss. P.D. sensed his and his Chosen One´s coming release, wrapped his long fingers around Severus´ shaft, pumping it in the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn´t take long for both of them to climax. P.D. slumped against his Severus´ chest and panted.  
  
They were little out of breath for couple minutes before they were back to normal.  
  
*Oh my God..* Severus mumbled.  
  
P.D. kissed softly Severus´ chest and pulled away from his lover´s tight heat and dropped down next to Severus.  
  
*I know..* he muttered and snuggled closer to Severus.  
  
Severus turned on his side and pulled P.D. closer, sighing softly. Now he was bound to the love of his eternal life. And he couldn´t think anything that would make him happier.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
A/N: another slashy scene, hopefully you liked it. I´d like to explain something. The vampire reaches his/her full powers when he/she is bound to his/her Chosen One. And the vampires can´t speak the vampires´ language before he/she has reached his/her full powers. Confusing, eh?  
  
- flack: thank you..  
  
- Elebereth: thank you so much..  
  
- Anarane Anwamane: you bet ya.. : )  
  
- dark-gin: I´ve thought about getting Sevvie a new wardrobe.. *ponders*  
  
- Andromeda Summer: sorry it took so long.. but here you are..  
  
- athenakitty: so many questions.. answers have ran away..  
  
- FlowOfBlackRoses: no, thank YOU..  
  
- FallenAngel664: thank you..  
  
- Hippy Flower = Voldie´s Kid: here you are..  
  
- Miss Shadow Prowl: they did a lot more than just kissing.. :P  
  
- driven to insanity: fluff, it´s so easy to write.. : )  
  
- Immortal Memories: to say it short..  
  
- Dragon no Hime: let see about that...  
  
- fishnetfairy: hopefully you will..  
  
- Kira: yes I did.. well, the basic vampire thing ain´t mine, but the Chosen Ones and potions and things are all mine..  
  
- Elizabeth Wolfe: *laughs* yeah, I know what you mean.. and that´s why I got Harry the tongue piercing!  
  
- Menecarkawan: me too..  
  
- Critic: well I had two betas after the first eight chapters but I think I can manage without them.. It comes with many problems to have a beta...  
  
- Taddybear: thank you..  
  
- Kairi099: sorry this took so long.. but I think that from the four of them, Sev is clearly a wolf...  
  
- insanechildfanfic: thank you..  
  
- crazy-lil-nae-nae: thank you..  
  
- Fallen Angel: *laughs* I have written more, but I´ve been a bit busy lately..  
  
- CrazyForYou: thank you..  
  
- duchesscarml: yes, you spelled them right.. and I´m glad to hear that you liked them.. : ) and you got Sev/P.D. slash...  
  
- Alyanah: thank you...  
  
- Aoi Me: Jeff popped up in chapter 9 (Shopping).. he´s the oldest of the Creevey brothers...  
  
- Serpent of Light: I know.. I think I´ll read all the chapters through with a thick comb.. I´ll correct all the grammar and other mistakes I can find and try to sort out all the mismatches...  
  
- Rieina Bara: sorry it took so long..  
  
A/N: I´m sorry it took so long to update, but my life have been a little busy.. my school has been pushing work over my head.. but now it´s cooled down and here you have the chapter.. chapter 20 is on it´s way and it´s going to be Halloween... : )  
  
until then, see ya and keep on reading and reviewing!!! 


	21. Chapter 20 Halloween

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. But I do own Asia, Don and Marie Jeff, P.D. and Sheryl and Sinzibar and Jay.  
  
"—"english speech  
  
'—' thoughts  
  
_parseltongue _(right word?)  
  
**vampire language**

* * *

Chapter 20  
  
Harry and Draco were walking towards the dungeons, concerned for Severus and P.D.. They were supposed to eat breakfest together, but the adults haven´t showed up.  
  
"Do you think that they´re alright?" Draco asked.  
  
"I do hope so."  
  
They were few portraits away from the doorway to Severus´ and P.D.´s chambers (A/N: they moved together in the same set of rooms pretty early on, but never shared a bed earlier), when it happened. Draco, being 'younger' of the two of them, hadn´t so much control over his actions so when he smelled the scent in the air, he grabbed Harry and pushed him against the stonewall before kissing him in the most passionate way. Startled by the sudden action Harry wasn´t up to fight so he just went with the flow.  
  
**Oh God.. **they both moaned at the same time before trying to eat each other lips first.  
  
After a loooong snogging session Harry managed to gather his wits and break free from the liplock, much to Draco´s disappointment. Harry sniffed the air and understanding dawned to him. The air was filled the scent of passion and blood. Chuckling the slumped to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall. Draco looked down on him with great portion of confusion shining on his face. Carefully he sat across Harry and looked intently at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They´ve bonded."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Passion and blood. The only way to explain them is that Severus is a vampire now and they´ve bonded completely."  
  
It took couple seconds for Draco to connect the dots before he got it. Squeeling he jumped to hug Harry, laughing at the same time. Together they got up and wiped the tears of mirth from their cheeks.  
  
"I think I have to do a little visit." Harry said before popping out of sight. (A/N: normally there wouldn´t be any way to apparate inside Hogwarts, but the vampires have their own way to pop in and out of places)  
  
Draco only manage to blink twice before Harry was standing next to him, with two bags of blood in his arms. "Shall we?" Harry asked and offered his another arm to Draco.  
  
Arms linked they gave the portrait of Salazar Slytherin the password 'Cats and Dogs', before stepping in. The air was thicker there and Draco had to gather every bit of willpower to stay away from Harry. Soon their noses led them straight to P.D.´s bedroom where Severus and P.D. laid together, facing each other, smiling contently.  
  
'Don´t they just look so adorable?' Harry asked silently.  
  
'Yeah.. It´s a shame that we have to wake them..'  
  
Smirking they tiptoed their way towards the bed and Harry placed the bloodbags on the nightstand next to P.D. before they mouthed. One.. Two.. Three. At the same time they shifted to one of their Animagus´ forms. Draco was a little Japanese Spitz and looked rather cute with his bright white, fuzzy fur. Harry was a Karelian Bear dog and he had less white than normally, the only white spots was the end of his tail and scar. Grinning very dog-like they jumped on the bed, managing to do it without awakening the sleepers.  
  
At the same time they pressed their cold and wet muzzles to the smalls of Severus´ and P.D.´s backs. The screams were nearly earsplitting but it was worth it. Severus and P.D. jumped few feet in the air from the fright. When they finally recovered from the shock they looked around and saw two dogs sitting on the foot of the bed, almost laughing out loud.  
  
P.D. growled and lunged towards them, but they jumped down from the bed and P.D. just ended on his stomach on the foot of the bed. Severus looked this silently, but burst into a fit a hilarious laughing, when he saw P.D. chasing two dogs around the room. This stopped P.D. on his tracks and he glared at his Chosen One. Crying a war yell he attacked Severus, tickling him for all his got. Unfortunately, Severus isn´t the ticklish type. So all P.D. got, was a smirk.  
  
"You guys suck." he pouted and grossed his arms on his chest.  
  
Harry and Draco changed back and they laughed loudly on P.D.´s expence. Severus took pity on his lover and pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly Severus wasn´t embarrased at all, being naked infront of his godson and his lover. Harry wiped again tears of mirth from his cheeks before taking the bloodbags from the nightstand.  
  
"I thought you might need these." he said and handed them to the two vampires on the bed. Severus was little hesitant, but seeing the bright smile on P.D.´s face he too smiled to Harry and nodded his thanks. Mimicking P.D.´s moves Severus drank his first bloodmeal.  
  
"Mmmm.. It´s good..." Severus sighed.  
  
"I know." P.D. answered and kissed his love.  
  
"Awww..." the younger boys cooed.  
  
P.D. threw a pillow at them laughing and soon all the four vampires were having a heated pillowfight. Yes, even Severus was engaged in it. In the end they ended into a big pile of limbs and naked flesh, covered by clothes only here and there. They all were laughing like mad mens, but it was refreshing experience. After all, it´s loosened Severus and Harry, who weren´t the best friends.

* * *

"Good morning everyone." P.D. said and waltzed in the classroom with Draco and Harry in tow.  
  
"Good morning professor Damien."  
  
"You all have your own projects, so get to them."  
  
Roughly about one third of the class gathered their canvas´ and oilpaints and started to paint a landscape. Draco was teaching few Hufflebuff third year girls how to play 'Für Elise' and Harry was showing a Rawenclaw fourth year boy the fingerings on the bass-guitar.  
  
P.D. was teaching the major part of class the basic melodies of a guitar ballad he had made for Severus. All in all, the mood in the class was very artistic. Almost everyone in the school had taken the art classes, for they wanted to do something with their hands. And of course, everybody came to see the blossoming relationship between the two formal rivals. Every now and then Harry and Draco stopped their teachings and shared a secret smile. P.D. watched this with a huge smile on his lips.  
  
Severus often came to see how they were doing between his own classes. It shocked the students to see their stern Potions professor outside the dungeons, but they got used to it. Besides, the Potions professor had become more mellow during the few weeks. And many suspected there were more to it. But they happily ignored it and left the teachers alone.  
  
"Hullo there, Severus. What brings you here today?" P.D. asked, his smile widening even more. He always asked the same question, but nobody really minded.  
  
"Just came to see how you were doing.."  
  
Harry and Draco shared a glance and rolled their eyes. It was cute to watch Severus and P.D., but they tended to be a tad bit obvious. Harry and Draco dismissed their pupils and soon P.D. did the same. The students smiled knowingly and left the classroom giggling. P.D. made sure that the classroom was empty before jumping on Severus and hugging him tightly. Draco wiggled his way under Harry´s arm and hugged his waist.  
  
"Awww.. Ain´t they so cute?" Harry cooed mockingly.  
  
Draco snorted and smiled evilly to his godfather and P.D.. "Yes they are. Should we do something about it?"  
  
Harry looked like he was pondering this for awhile. "Naah.."  
  
Severus growled at them and hit them with a tickling hex. Harry and Draco dropped to the floor, rolling around helplessly in the pouts of laughter. P.D. chuckled and helped them out of it. Draco attacked his godfather, dicking his fingers to the sensitive spots he knew Severus had just below his ribcage. The Potions professor howled in laughter and tried to squirm out of the reach of his godson´s hands.  
  
"I though Sev wasn´t ticklish." P.D. pouted.  
  
"So did I, but I think Draco knows trick or two with his godfather."  
  
Together they watched the two Slytherins, shaking their heads at their antics.  
  
"So, have you any ideas recarding your costume for the Halloween ball?" Harry smirked at his older companion.  
  
"In matter of fact yes, but I need everybody's help with it."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
P.D. picked up his acoustic guitar from the corner and started playing a slow melody and singing a song. Draco and Severus stopped their miniature war and listened to the song. When P.D. stopped all three watchers clapped their hands.  
  
"What was that song? And how does that come with your costume?"  
  
"Listen, this is my plan.."  
  
P.D. explained his vision to them and a knowing smile crept to all of their faces. "So it will be a group costume." Severus said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Exactly! Will you do it?" P.D. asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Draco laughed.

* * *

(A/N: I think I´ll make another timewarp, the few weeks from last happening to Halloween is the same old. They moved together in the rooms formerly known as Harry´s and Draco´s lair, teach the kids, snog here and there, shag occasionally etc.. : ) This is from the party..)  
  
"Nervous?" Harry asked, rubbing soothing circles around Draco´s back, holding the blonde Slythering gently in his arms.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Both boys were dressed in black slacks, that licked their legs. Scarlet silk scarfs were tied around their waist, covering the hem of the pure white silk shirt. Harry´s hair was covered with an emerald silk scarf and Draco´s was covered with a sapphire blue one. Both of them had black boots with the slightest heel.  
  
"My my, don´t you look handsome?" Severus commented from the doorway.  
  
Severus wasn´t much different from the two boys. His outfit was similar, although the scarf around his head was deepest black.  
  
"You all look handsome, but I feel stupid." P.D. said from behind Severus.  
  
Not even looking back, Severus chuckled and moved aside to offer a climpse of the elder vampire to the younger boys. They burst out laughing. P.D. had a scarlet, flowing silk dress on and under the hem peeked the scarlet high- heels. A potion, provided by Severus, had given P.D. a pair of female.. er.. equipment. Another potion had made his hair grow and now the tips of his blonde hair reached his waist. Lots of golden jewelry adorned his wrist and rather prominent cleavage.  
  
Harry and Draco wolf whistled softly, laughter making their eyes shone brilliantly. "I look like an idiot." P.D. whined.  
  
"But remember, this was your idea." Harry reminded him.  
  
"Like I could forget." P.D. mumbled.  
  
They attached their masks, black scarfs with eyeholes, over their eyes to hid their facial features.  
  
Severus and Harry picked up two acoustic guitars and Draco gave P.D. a tambuirine. Draco's instrument was safely hidden from the gazes of the curious students in the backroom of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ready?" Severus asked.  
  
"As I ever will be."  
  
The Great Hall was teaming with dancing students and the air was filled with loud music, making the sensitive ears of the four vampires hurt really badly. Harry had bought for all of them magic earplugs that took away all the unnecessary noice and you could still hear normal speech.  
  
They were hiding behind the curtains and looking at the masses of bodies. It took all their willpower to keep away from the blood flowing inside the bodies. The temptation was almost too great.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the stage and got the attention of the students.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to the Halloween ball!" he waited the applaudes to slow down. "To starters of this magnificent ball, the staff has a special surprise for you. May I introduce to you, the Nocturnals!!"  
  
Draco, Harry and Severus walked to the stage. Draco´s instrument, muggle keyboards was waiting for him and he walked behind them. Harry and Severus had their guitars infront of them.  
  
Taking a few second breather, Harry started to play a fluid melody. The notes had a mysterious quality in them and soon Severus joined him and Draco started play a soft melody of his own. P.D. emerged behind the curtains, tiptoeing like a ballet dancer. With a bit raspy voice, too low for a woman, he started singing:  
  
"Dancing to the feel of the drum  
Leave this world behind  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
There were wolf-whistles all around the room at his appearance. Everybody knew that this wasn´t a woman, but they enjoyed the show all together. P.D. enjoyed the dance and he lost himself to the rhythm.  
  
"Tudor Rose with her hair in curls  
Will make you turn and stare  
Try to steal a kiss at the bridge  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
Blond hair flowed around when P.D. made a little spin. Severus and Harry sung on the backround and stood on both sides of P.D..  
  
"Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
"Cheers to the Knights and days of old  
the beggars and the thieves  
living in an enchanted wood  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
"Fortuneteller what do you see  
Future in a card  
Share your secrets, tell them to me  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
Harry started to play the soft melody with a quicker pace. P.D.´s dancing got a seductive spin and they singed together.  
  
"Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
Harry and Draco had their solos and both smiled very widely at each other.  
  
"Close your eyes and lose yourself  
In a medieval mood  
Taste the treasures and sing the tunes  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
"Tis my delight on a shiny night  
The seasons of a year  
To keep the lanterns burning bright  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
"Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a Violet Moon"  
  
[The song was Under a violet moon from Blackmore´s Night]  
  
They didn´t notice from their extacy of the dance, but the call of the blood of the students and the dancing wore the potion of bloodlust out of their system and their fangs grew out. The spotlights pointing at them made them gleam malevolently and gave them their predator like look.  
  
They stopped playing and panted, unconciously showing their fangs more prominently. Severus was the first one to snap back to reality and he noticed the looks of horror on the students´ faces.  
  
Guys!! We´re screwed!! he screamed just before all Hell broke loose.  
  
The students screamed from top of their lungs and stared at the four vampires on stage. Harry´s earplugs didn´t work over the noice; they had been designed to muffle the normal party noice, but when the desibels went to the roof the magic in the earplugs gave up and their eardrums nearly popped.  
  
They screamed in pain and sunk on their knees, cluthing their ears. The scream of a vampire is twice as powerful as a human´s and their combined scream broke the big windows of the Great Hall. Bloody tears started to flow from their eyes and they simply fainted under the pressure.  
  
Dumbledore acted as quickly as he possibly could and casted a silencing spell over the vampires to prevent more damage happening to them and then casted a calming spell over the panicking crowd.  
  
"Can I have your attention please? Thank you. Due this little accident, the Halloween ball is over. I´m truly sorry, but you must return to your dorms."  
  
Whispers broke loose and the students headed back to their dorms, pondering just who were those singers.  
  
Dumbledore was about to call for Madam Pomfrey to check them over. He was standing near the fireplace with floo powder in his hand when he heard two faint 'pop's behind him. He turned around and saw two women standing behind him. The taller was clutching sais (blades that look like pitch-forks) in her hands and the smaller had a japanese katana in her hands, raised to a blow.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked calmly, his hand reaching for his wand.  
  
"We heard the scream and came to help. What happened?" the taller one said.  
  
Dumbledore filled them in and the women put their blades away. "I´m Sinzibar and this is Jay, we´re P.D.´s guardians."  
  
"I´m pleased to meet you."  
  
Jay nodded and walked to Draco and Harry, who were laying close to each other. Sinzibar took care of P.D. and Severus.  
  
"They´re in a shock." Jay said.  
  
"Enervate!" Sinzibar incantated and made a little flick with her hand over P.D.´s forehead. He didn´t move at all. "Hmm.. We should take them to rest." she said.  
  
"Could you show us where their chambers are?" Jay asked from the Headmaster.  
  
"I would be glad, but Madam Pomfrey would like to take them to the Infirmary." Dumbledore said.  
  
Jay snorted with sarcasm. "I don´t mean to belittle your school nurse, but there´s very little any of us can do. It would be better to let them rest in familiar surroundings."  
  
**We need to watch them. **Sinzibar noted from the background.  
  
**I know.  
  
**Dumbledore sighed softly and lead the vampires towards the shared quarters of the four vampires. Easily the two lady vampires levitated them behind them.  
  
The Headmaster left them to their own devices and returned to his office.

* * *

A/N: there you are, Halloween is over... [yawns] damn sleeping disorder.. but anyway, here´s the latest chapter, the next one is on it´s way... :)  
  
flack: I think that Severus paired with an over-active vampire was the best idea a had. That man broods absolutely too much... Thank you...  
  
Andromeda Summer: Not much Draco/Harry, sorry... But Sevvie is sexy as hell... You need to get your eyes checked... :)  
  
CuriousDreamWeaver: Thank you...  
  
athenakitty: they did, didn´t they?  
  
Yuki Bombay: Thank you, thank you, thank you... Everybody thinks that Severus shouldn´t have sex, but why the hell not?! The man is absolutely gorgeous!!!  
  
Kairi099: Sorry, no Harry/Draco.. But I promise, it´ll happen once more.. I think...  
  
Serpent of Light: Thank you, I guess.. : ) But I think that when you put little childness and seriousness together, you have the perfect mix... And wouldn´t you be a bit loony if you´ve lived almost 5 centuries?  
  
Fallen Angel: I really don´t like submissive!Sev either, but it had to be done...  
  
Shania Maxwell: Thank you...  
  
Alyanah: Sorry it took so long...  
  
henriette: thank you for the two suggestive smilies.. [grins] and the review... :)  
  
HPcoldfire: thank you...  
  
Krazii Kaos Punk: You´re going to kick my butt? You have to catch me first... grins  
  
kaitlyn: hey, I´m a bit strange, so what can you expect from my fics? and my grammar is better now than it was back then...  
  
Dracos wench: Thank you...  
  
Taddybear: Thankies to you too...  
  
NaughtyPest: sorry, the later chapters are better, I think...  
  
Malfoyscutie: Many people say that... [shooks her head in disbelief] the man is sex on legs!!!!!  
  
Rieina Bara: Sorry, been caught up with so many things...  
  
A/N: well that´s all for the time being, see you all soon...And what is this with ffnet?? All my story settings are going haywire!!! Man... QuickEdit my butt!!! Took me enough time to correct all the mistakes this brought up... [swears under her breath] 


End file.
